The Haunted One
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Danny is fed up with ghost fighting. He just wants to live a normal life. But he quickly learns that normal is just a state of mind.  R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing this in answer to a challenge by Gecko Osco, to write a story with no pairings (though there are allusions to possibilities, this story isn't about romance, couples or love…it's about Danny's inner struggle).**

**This is drama, not angst though I know the beginning is sorta angsty…sorry. This is going to be short, just a few chapters. We are not going to have a repeat of Exile here.**

**Summary: Danny is fed up with ghost fighting. He just wants to live a normal life. Will the prophecy from a psychic help or hurt him?**

**As always, all standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Danny Phantom or even Spiderman.  
**

The Haunted One

It was a rainy Saturday morning that found our beloved ghost boy lazing in bed reading a comic book. He wad in a decidedly foul mood as he skimmed the colorful cartoon pages.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Danny read out loud, then threw the Spiderman comic book across the room in disgust. He didn't want the great powers and he certainly didn't want the responsibility. All he wanted was to lead a completely normal, average life. He wasn't some two dimensional comic book hero who could effortlessly adhere to the constraints of his great responsibilities. He was a boy, a human, fallible, imperfect kid.

Danny Fenton now aged sixteen grumbled as he put his bare feet on the cool floor of his bed room then decided maybe he didn't want to get out of bed today. Maybe he just wanted to ignore all the ghosts and all the responsibility. He laid back across his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

He worked hard to retain his sense of normalcy, well as normal as you can be having parents like Jack and Maddie Fenton. Sometimes he felt like a member of the Addam's family. He knew Jazz felt the same way, though since learning about his ghost powers, she'd become a great deal more interested in ghost hunting than she had been. It made Danny unhappy that the most stable person he knew had been infected with the craziness his accident in the ghost portal had unleashed.

Danny groaned as someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Go away," he grumped. "Just leave me alone."

"Danny," Jazz whispered as she cracked the door open. "Tucker and Sam are here…."

Danny covered his head with a pillow and growled. He loved his two best friends. They meant the world to him, they were the rocks he clung to in the crazy torrent that had become his life. Unfortunately, they were just kids themselves and Danny felt guilty for leaning on them so heavily. These days, he did his best to shield them from as much of the ghost fighting as he could. He didn't want to see Sam kidnapped into The Ghost Zone and betrothed to some whacked out ghost ever again. He didn't want Tucker to have to play power crazy Pharaoh or for either to become a victim of Desiree. It was hard work protecting his two friends, who became the unwitting victims of ghostly plot after ghostly plot, simply because of their association with him. He considered cutting ties with them completely, but he just couldn't do it. He needed them too much.

Of course, Danny knew that Tucker and Sam loved the excitement of ghost fighting. In their way, they were just as crazy as the rest of them, but at least they understood how hard it was for him. They understood even more so after one crazy night which ended with both Sam and Tucker holding a totally stressed out ghost boy between them as he spilled out all his fears and worry because of the agony from the burns of a nasty ghost attack. They'd made more of an effort to go easy on him and follow his lead. They did all they could to make his life what he felt was normal.

Danny was aware of the pressure he put on them, but he simply couldn't carry the burden alone, even if he wasn't completely aware of the lack of normalcy in their lives. Both of his friends would drop what they were doing at a moments notice if he said he needed them. Sam proved that as she fled from her grandmother's death bed at a call for help from Danny. Tucker proved himself by canceling a date with a girl who finally said, she'd go out with him, because Danny needed help. Of course, Danny had no clue of the things his friends went through for him, and if he did, the news might finally drive him over the precipice of insanity he felt perched on from time to time.

Sam and Tucker crept gently into Danny's room then looked at each other worriedly after seeing their friend laying with his head under the pillows. Tucker raised his eyebrows and mouthed. "It's your turn." Sam nodded her head, straightened her shoulders and walked forward.

These days it was impossible to tell what you were going to get with Danny. Gentle, funny boy or acerbic, volatile young man. Today seemed to be one of the latter days. Sam was experienced at handling Danny's mood shifts. She sat down at the edge of the bed and in an almost motherly fashion lifted the pillow from his head and looked down into his angry face.

"Good morning Sunshine," She said sarcastically as she raised her eyebrows and sent him a challenging look. The corner's of Danny's mouth twitched slightly as he met Sam's gaze. She was almost daring him to be mean. Danny grabbed his pillow away from her and whacked her upside the head. Sam blocked the shot with the easy finesse of someone used to dodging wayward flying objects and continued to smile down at her friend.

"We're going to the carnival today." She told him in a short tone of voice. "Remember?"

"I don't feel like going anywhere," Danny answered as he covered his eyes with his arm, a big mistake with Sam sitting beside him on the bed. Sam shot a quick glance to Tucker who shook his head in exasperation then flexed her fingers for a moment before shooting forward and attacking one of Danny's most ticklish areas, his arm pit.

"Agggh!" Danny cried and laughed as he tried to get away from Sam's prodding and tickling fingers which had moved down to his ribs. He tried to get away, but Sam had secured herself and knew all Danny's moves, there was no getting away without using his ghost powers.

"Mercy!" Danny laughed. "Please. Mercy."

"Are you going to get dressed?" Sam asked. "Or am I going to have to do it for you."

"No," Danny said as he shot out of bed. "I'll get dressed. Go in the hall." Sam nodded her head then sent Tucker a knowing look as she walked past him and through the door, closing it behind her with a quiet click.

Tucker, by virtue of being a boy and having changed a million times with Danny in the locker room, had a pass to stay. He watched as Danny shorted through his dresser for fresh clothes.

"Do you have to watch me like that?" Danny asked irritably.

"No," Tucker answered as he walked to Danny's bookshelf. He noticed the comic book splayed across the floor, picked it up, and began leafing through it.

"So are you going to be a jerk all day or what?" Tucker threw over his shoulder to Danny.

"Yes I am," Danny spat as he pulled a red and white tee shirt over his head.

"Great," Tucker sighed as he continued to read the comic book. "So what's the problem? Rough night?"

"Stupid snake ghosts everywhere," Danny growled, "Nasty fangs."

"Sorry," Tucker said as he looked up at Danny. "Why didn't you call."

"I didn't need to," Danny said shortly. Tucker only shrugged.

A knock sounded on the door and Sam asked from the outside. "Are you decent yet?"

"Yeah," Danny said as he finished pulling on his jeans. "You can come in."

Sam poked her head into the room then smiled as she entered the rest of the way. "This carnival looks so cool," she said searching for a happy topic of conversation.

"It's not anything Goth is it?" Danny asked tiredly.

"No," Tucker answered. "It's like an old time carnival. You know the kind with rigged games and everything."

"And a haunted house!" Sam said excitedly.

"Oh joy," Danny sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Sam walked forward and looked at Danny for a moment. He felt like she was putting him through some sort of inspection that she was itching for him to fail. "All right soldier," she said as if she knew what he was thinking. "comb your hair and I guess you'll pass."

"Yes mother," Danny said teasingly and was rewarded by a happy smile from Sam.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm your mother," She told him. "Especially when you act like a punk. Now get your butt in gear Fenton. This carnival has a psychic who is rumored to be pretty awesome. I want to get there before the line gets too long."

"A psychic?" Danny asked then shook his head. "There is no such thing as a psychic."

"Yeah," Sam answered sarcastically. "I know. Just like there are no such things as ghosts."

"Touche!" Tucker shouted and Danny sent him an angry glance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam was right. The carnival was of the normal variety, right now to the greasily attired carnies yelling out calls to play their rigged games. Danny's mood began to lighten up as he took in the diesel smell and the sounds of the rides working, people screaming in delight, and all the carnival smells. The fact that Sam had bought him a tremendous candied apple helped too.

"There it is!" Sam cried as she pointed to the psychic's tent. She grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him forward excitedly.

"Can't you do something about her?" Danny asked Tucker who was following along with an eager expression of his own.

"Dude," he answered. "I value my life too much to try. Why don't you do something?"

Danny grinned a little. "I want to live too," he replied. Tucker nodded his head. He had once compared Sam to a hurricane or a tornado. She was a force of nature. It was better to just go with the flow rather than try to fight her.

Sam stopped in front of a sign which read: Madam LaRouche Psychic extraordinaire. Find the answers you seek! Love, Money, Career, Connect with Loved Ones in the Great Beyond.

Danny read the last line and snorted through his nose, which garnered an annoyed look from Sam.

"Have an open mind," Sam growled. "I'm first!." She shoved a wad of money into Danny's hand, gave Tucker a look which said, "Don't let him get away," and entered the tent.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The tent was dark and spooky, curtains were hanging everywhere and the scent of a strange incense filled the air. Sam shivered in excitement as she walked forward. Someone motioned for her to sit down and told her to wait.

It wasn't long before an a rather average woman sat down across from Sam and looked expectantly at the Goth girl. Sam opened her mouth then frowned.

"Are you going to tell me my future?" She finally asked.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to know? Sometimes things are better left untold."

"Well I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to know," Sam said trying not to sound annoyed.

The woman eyed her for a moment then handed her a deck of cards. "Cut them for me will you?" she asked. Sam looked down at the pile of tarot cards on the table and shivered. She quickly cut the cards then looked expectantly at the psychic.

"So what do you want?" The psychic asked. "The truth or what you want to hear? Do you need realities prettied up for you?"

"No," Sam answered. "You can be honest." The psychic nodded her head and began to flip card over, laying them on the table. She looked at them thoughtfully for a moment then up at the Goth girl.

"Life is short," The psychic started to say, "You've learned this. You have no expectations about anyone but yourself. You hold yourself to high standards and don't care what other's think of you."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But I'm not hear to learn about myself. I already know who I am."

The woman chuckled to herself as she continued to lay out cards. She frowned and looked up at Sam for a minute. "Your health isn't as good as you pretend is it?"

Sam shrugged. She didn't tell anyone about the headaches she'd been having for the past year, not even Tucker and Danny, or about her morning nausea which often resulted in puking for about thirty minutes.

"You need to tell someone before it's too late," The psychic said. "Every second counts." Sam opened and closed her mouth.

"Am I going to die?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the psychic answered. Sam felt a chill of alarm. "Everyone dies. It's a sure thing."

Sam almost wanted to laugh, she was buying into this psychic a little too much. She sighed and was about to thank the woman and leave when the woman laid down another card.

"Your Ghost boy won't be able to save you this time." She said. "You have to save yourself. Tell your mother to take you to the doctor when you get home or you will not see your eighteenth year."

Sam stood. Ghost boy! How did she know? She swallowed and was about to run when the psychic said. "When you wonder what caused it," the psychic said. "The answer is from the portal." The woman shook her head. "Does that mean something to you?" Sam nodded her head.

"It's not too late Samantha," the woman whispered. "But it will be soon."

Sam ran out of the tent and into the sunlight. She gasped for air for a moment then took several deep cleansing breathes as she looked around for Tucker and Danny. She caught sight of Tucker.

"Where's Danny?" She asked in panic.

"He went inside the tent," Tucker answered as he surveyed Sam's worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said absently as she considered going after Danny. What the psychic said could push him further to the edge….or help him.

"Sam?" Tucker asked. "What did she tell you?"

Sam shook her head. She didn't want to tell Tucker. "She just knew things she shouldn't have known," was her only answer.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Okay this isn't going to be exactly what you think. In fact this story is going to be extremely short and almost entirely Danny centric (I'm trying to make amends with him). Yes Sam is very sick but….well you'll just have to see what happens**

**Do you think I should continue with this or does it seem…lame?**

**Review please.**

**And Deeds if you're there. I have your story. I'll give you an opinion after I take more looks at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Unlike Sam, Danny didn't look around and appreciate the ambiance in the tent. He merely sat down at the table and looked at the woman. She smiled at him as she sat relaxing in her chair, shuffling cards.

"So," she said as she placed the cards in front of Danny. "You want your fortune told?"

"Not really," Danny answered, wondering why he was still in the tent. It would have been better if he left and finally let Sam and Tucker cheer him up like they were working so hard to do.

The woman nodded her head and pointed to the deck of cards. "Can you cut those for me please?" Danny looked at her for a moment then reached over quickly and cut the deck. The woman nodded as she picked up the cards and looked at Danny.

"I don't do this for just anyone," She said as she placed two cards face down in front of Danny. "Don't look at them and no I'm not just saying that." Danny smiled a little as he watched as the woman started placing the cards face up on the table.

"Conflicted," the woman said then sucked in the corners of her mouth. "Scared. Hurt. Tired. Betrayed. Lost." She shook her head and looked up at Danny. "That's how you feel right?"

"I didn't come here for psychoanalysis," Danny said in annoyance.

"Yes," the woman said as she peered down at the cards. "You have a sister who can do that very well for you." She sighed then dealt another card and frowned hard then looked up at Danny.

"You are the haunted one," she stated.

"Well duh," Danny wanted to say. He only looked back at the woman who hissed something under her breath as she placed down another card. She looked up at Danny for a moment then back down at the cards she had spread out on the table.

"Are we done?" Danny asked, suddenly feeling tired of the charade.

"No," the woman answered as she looked down at the cards. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, as if she was looking for the right words to say.

"Daniel," she whispered. "The thing you hate the most is what you have become." Danny blinked at her. Yes that was true, he really hated what he was.

"You want to be average. Like everyone else," The woman continued as Danny nodded his head.

"You are foolish," The woman said almost absently. "You fear your power and disable yourself by the sheer stubbornness of wishing you were something you are not."

"What?" Danny asked as his expression became on of extreme skepticism. The woman wasn't making sense.

"Why would you want to embrace mediocrity?" The woman asked as she peered into Danny's eyes. "That's almost insane."

Danny opened his mouth for a moment then said, "Maybe I am insane."

The woman raised one eyebrow. "Only because you cannot accept who and what you are. The peace you so desire is within your grasp. You only need to take hold of it."

"Hey," Danny said flippantly. "Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?"

"All right," The psychic said, trying not to look frustrated. "I see. You doubt my powers. I can be cruel or gentle. Which do you prefer ghost boy?"

Danny swallowed hard. What did she just call him? "I don't care," he answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cruel it is," the woman told him. She stared at Danny for a moment, looking at him as though she could see in to the depth of his soul.

The woman's eyes fixed on a point just beyond Danny's shoulder. "You don't want to become like him, and yet you seem to be veering down a path which would take you straight to his door. You stop running from the darkness and turn to face it." Danny gripped the edge of the table and contemplated running, but also felt like he was glued to his chair.

"The duality of your life scares you. You want to shut everyone out. You are afraid to lose the ones you love the most. However young Danny. Should you continue as you are. You will lose those most important to you."

"Tucker and Sam would never abandon me," Danny said confidently.

"You are right," the woman agreed. "Not willingly. But the shadow will pass over your friends. You have the power to save but one. The other is out of your hands, all you can do for her is to change your path."

"Her?" Danny asked in alarm. "Sam is in danger?"

"Change your path," The woman warned. "Accept who you are, and the responsibility that comes with that acceptance." She looked down at the cards in front of Danny. "Chose a card," she said as she pointed down.

Danny frowned. He didn't want to play this game. This woman knew too much. She was dangerous. He pushed one of the cards toward her and she nodded her head as she flipped it over. She gave a bark of laughter then looked at Danny.

"You've chosen a strange path," she said. "Things are only going to be as difficult as you make them. Be confident in what and who you are and you will have all you desire. The only way to change yourself is to accept yourself. You need to learn to stand on your own. Learn to trust yourself. Don't expect those around you to chase away your inner demons for you. You must do it for yourself or pay the price for your cowardice."

"Uh, thanks," Danny said as he stood. "I think."

He started to walk away and the woman called back to him, "Since Tucker won't come in here, deliver him a message for me?"

"Okay?" Danny asked.

"Tell him that an opportunity he's been waiting for is going to come to him. He needs to take the offer despite the turmoil of life around him. Got that?"

"Yeah," Danny said then stumbled out of the tent and into the harsh sunlight. He shielded his eyes and looked around for Tucker and Sam.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"All right," the woman said as she watched Danny leave. "I did as you asked Clockwork. Where is my payment?"

"It's here," The ghost said as he laid a box on the table. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Yeah, yeah," the psychic said as she picked up all the cards on the table. "You gave me little choice. So are you going to wipe my memory of this or do I get to walk away with all this glorious knowledge?"

Clockwork chuckled as he turned from an infant to a young man. "You only get to keep what we agreed upon."

"It sucks having you for a spirit guide you know that?" the woman answered.

"I know," Clockwork agreed. "But thank you all the same. It was important to adjust Danny's path again. Hopefully your warning will be successful. I don't wish to take a more active role in directing his life."

"And at the same time Danny is lucky to have you for his guide," The woman laughed. "Oh the irony."

"The world as you know it is lucky," Clockwork said as he changed to an old man. "Trust me on that."

"Oh I do!" The woman said. "Which is my only solace in letting you make me forget the details of this little reading."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam was beginning to get another headache. The shift in light from the dark of the tent hadn't helped, but it was the psychic's words to her that made it worse. She pulled a pair of dark sunglasses out of her pocket and slipped them on.

"Oh we are so Goth," Tucker teased. Sam smiled at him wanly then kicked her boot against Tucker's leg, wondering what was taking so long and thinking that maybe she should go home and convince her mother to take her to the doctor right now.

"Hey guys," Danny said as he appeared behind them. Sam spun and lost a little of her footing. She hid her clumsiness well by grabbing Tucker's arm.

Tucker had been watching Sam with an eagle eye lately. He knew something was wrong. The first thing he assumed was that Danny's bitter mood swings were upsetting her, but he gradually began to conclude it was something else. Sam was for the most part an extremely coordinated and graceful person, but lately she'd become very clumsy.

"So," Tucker asked as he put his hand on Sam's. "What did the psychic tell you Danny?"

"Lots of stuff," Danny answered he smirked a little then said in a spooky voice, which of course was lame considering he really could do a spooky voice in ghost form, "She had a message for you Tucker."

"For me?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded then relayed the message about opportunities. Tucker opened and closed his mouth for a minute then looked at Sam.

"That's weird," he said then cleared his throat. "I've kinda had an offer to join this fellowship like thing for the summer. Only a few people are accepted each year and well…I was one of them. It's over seas."

"That's so cool," Sam said excitedly.

"But I'll be gone a long time. Like even into the first part of the school year," Tucker continued. "I probably won't go."

"You heard what the psychic said," Sam laughed. "You're going Tuck."

"Umm yeah I'm going to leave you guys on the say so of a psychic," Tucker replied.

"A really lame one at that," Danny agreed. Sam shrugged her shoulders then shivered. She for one believed everything the woman said. There was no way anyone could know about Danny, unless of course she was overshadowed.

"Come on guys," Sam said as she grabbed both her friend's hands. "Lets go ride The Terror Train."

Danny allowed his mood to be lightened. He loved his friends, being with them was the best. He felt stable with them around. "I don't know what I would do without them," he reflected. Then let himself be happy, and for once in a long time, he went a whole day without having to fight one ghost.

Tucker remarked that it was weird. Sam said not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"And beware of geeks baring gifts," Danny said as he looked at Tucker.

"You're seriously warped," Tucker laughed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny's mood improved over the next week. He decided that the psychic was right about one thing, if he let himself be happy and accepted himself for what he was, then things were okay. Of course he wasn't prepared for the ticking time bomb that was about to go off and lay waste to his carefully constructed peace of mind.

The explosion came as a frantic call from Sam. She sounded almost hysterical as she rattled over the phone that she was standing outside the hospital and she needed Danny to come get her now, as fast as he could possibly fly. It wasn't like Sam to ask Danny to use his powers for something unrelated to ghosts, so of course Danny dropped what he was doing and did as she asked.

He found the Goth girl pacing back and forth on the side walk. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She caught sight of Danny and ran forward and threw her arms around him and started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Are you okay? Are your parents okay? Tucker?"

Sam shook her head as she pulled way from Danny. "I need you to take me to Tuck's house," she sniffled. Her voice was shaking and so was she. "He's waiting for us."

"Okay," Danny said as he grabbed Sam and whisked her up in the air. He flew as fast as he thought he could while holding on to his best friend. She said nothing as they materialized in Tucker's room. She simply ran forward and hugged Tuck just as she had hugged Danny previously then turned and sat on Tucker's bed.

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked as he sat beside her. He decided he was going to keep his tone cheerful. He expected to hear that one of her parents were sick or something of that nature, what ever it was, he was sure everything was going to be all right.

"I'm sick guys," Sam finally said as she composed herself enough to talk. "I mean really sick."

Tucker sat on the other side of Sam. "How sick?" he asked. He frowned. It almost sounded like part of a joke, he thought. There was this woman who was really sick? How sick? The crowd would ask, then the comic would deliver some weird punch line. Only Tucker was pretty sure this wasn't a joke and the only punch line was a painful one.

"They say it's a tumor," Sam whispered so softly that Danny and Tucker could a barely hear her.

"A tumor!" Tucker shrieked then covered his mouth as Danny gave him a warning look.

Sam kept her gaze on the curved tips of her boots. "They say that it's possibly benign," she continued. "They want to run all these tests. But really, the good news is that they say it's operable."

"A tumor?" Danny asked. "What kind of tumor? Cancer?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know."

"Where is it?" Tucker asked.

Sam tapped the side of her head and his eyes widened. He looked fearfully at Danny then stood. Sam put her hands over her face and leaned forward. Danny began to rub her back as she rocked back and forth.

"I'm really scared," Sam said. "I mean they said they've caught it soon enough that it hasn't invaded on any of my brain's functions, but if I'd let it go any longer…" She left the rest unsaid.

Danny took a deep breath as he continued to rub tiny circles on Sam's back. "It's going to be fine. Everything will work out Sam. This is going to be nothing, besides you'll have Tucker and I by your side to help you recover."

Tucker cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "I was going to go to that fellowship thing." Tucker said softly, feeling terribly guilty for bringing it up. "I'll try to cancel, but it might be too late."

"No," Sam said. "I want you to go. This is too good for you to pass up."

"I don't know if I can go with you here and…" Tucker started.

Sam laughed a little, it was a fake laugh out of reflex. "No," she said as she wrung her hands in her lap. "Because I won't be here. My…My parents are taking me to a hospital in New York. It's a big private facility with all the latest advances and stuff. They even called some big shot doctor. I'll be well taken care of, just not here." She looked at Danny and winced at the fear in his eyes. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Danny continued to look at Sam then put his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace and held her tight. The psychic had been right. This wasn't something he could rescue Sam from. At that moment he hated the psychic, not bothering to reason that it wasn't her fault, she simply saw the future.

"When do you leave?" Tucker asked, his voice blank and emotionless. Of course he wanted to cry. He was doing his best not to.

"First thing in the morning," Sam answered as she leaned into Danny. He did the only thing he could do. He held her and rocked her back and forth. He met Tucker's worried gaze.

The three friends jumped as Sam's cell phone started ringing. She sighed but didn't answer it. She just held on to Danny, keeping her head on his chest as tears continued to slide down her face. Tucker fished the phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Hey Mrs. Manson," Tucker said. "Yeah Sam's with me. Yeah she's a little shaken up. Yeah she can stay with us awhile, we'll take care of her." Tucker gave the phone back to Sam then sighed. No one else knew what to say.

Danny was scared. He didn't know what he was going to do without Sam or Tuck. He felt angry too, he was just starting to feel like he had a handle on life. The ghosts hadn't even been that bad lately. Then he started feeling bad for being so selfish. Sam was sick. She needed him to be strong.

"I'm going to cancel my trip," Tucker said as he grabbed a folder from his desk and began looking for cancellation information.

"You can't," Sam said. "The psychic said you should go."

"Like I'm going to listen to some psychic," Tucker scoffed. "You guys are going to need me here."

"No." Danny said. "You should go Tucker. I'll be okay here on my own." On his own? He was terrified. "I'll have Jazz to help me."

"But only until she goes back to college," Tucker pointed out. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"We might be lucky and I'll be back by then," Sam said ever the optimist. "I'll probably be inactive, but I'll still be around for Danny to talk to."

"Things will be fine," Danny assured his friends. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm not going to die," Sam said. "I know I'm going to be fine. We need to stop acting like this is the end."

"Yeah," Tucker said then laughed. "I mean they're only going to shave your head, crack open your skull and cut something out of your brain. Maybe you'll start acting like a normal girl when they're done." Sam kicked at Tucker with her boot and he laughed as he ducked away from her.

"Then this is going to be our last day all together for awhile," Danny stated. He looked at Tucker then at Sam.

"We should do something really fun then," Sam said as she broke into an evil grin.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny and Tucker were at Sam's first thing in the morning to tell her good-bye. Sam's parents kept out of their way as the three friends embraced.

"So," Sam said as she looked nervous. "My mom decided to be surprisingly thoughtful and supportive." She handed Tucker and Danny what looked to be instant text messengers. "She said it's so we could keep in touch with each other all the time."

"Cool!" Tucker said as he examined his new gadget with glee.

"The thing is," Sam said as she made eye contact with Danny. "There's going to be a time when I'm not going to be able to communicate with you, so you'll have to rely on info from my mom."

"Cool!" Tucker said then rolled his eyes at the weird looks Danny and Sam were giving him. "What I mean, he said is we can speak in code to each other."

"Oh geeze," Danny said. The three friends quickly devised a code system to alert each other to either ghostly occurrences and if things were all right or not."

Sam kept their parting light and happy. She didn't want their good-bye to be jinxed by tears. She hugged her two best friends tightly and told them she loved them. Both boys told her she was really strange and she shrugged, not caring what they thought.

Danny and Tucker were left standing together at the curb waving with pasted on smiles as Sam's car disappeared from sight. The smiles faded from their faces as soon as they were sure she was gone. They both sat on the curb not knowing what to say.

Tucker finally broke the silence. "It's six in the morning," he said. "I'm going to go home and go to bed for a few more hours." Danny nodded his head. He didn't think he could sleep. An important part of his being had just left him, and he didn't know if he was ever going to see her again. The possibility that they could have just seen her for the last time, ever ate at his soul.

"Are you going to sit there for the rest of the day?" Tuck asked as he stood.

Danny looked up at his friend for a moment. He wanted to say, "I'm going to sit here and wait until she comes back, like a faithful old dog."

"No," Danny answered. "I'm going to go back to bed too." The two friends walked together until their paths diverged. Tucker looked at Danny for a minute.

"Call me when you wake up. We'll hit The Nasty Burger and maybe the arcades or something."

"Sounds good to me," Danny answered. He looked at Tucker a moment then turned and walked home.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny decided that Jazz was put on this earth solely to annoy the heck out of him. He came to this conclusion as she stood over his bed with her arms folded across her chest and her left foot tapping. He smiled a little. At least it was her left foot. If she was tapping her right foot then he knew she was mad because of something he did wrong. The left foot just meant she was irritated, and not necessarily at him.

"What do you want Jazz?" Danny asked as he opened his eyes blearily.

"Dad is driving me bananas," She said. "I need someone to talk to."

Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked at his sister in irritation. "So you just had to wake me up and share the wealth? Don't you have friends you can talk to about this? What about Bearbert?"

"Ha ha Danny," Jazz said as she sat down. Suddenly a beeping noise filled the room and Danny jumped. He retrieved his new instant messenger from his pocket and smiled.

"Hey handsome," the message read. "No this isn't from Tuck don't worry. It's me. Sam. I hope you haven't forgotten me yet. I just wanted to send you a message to let you know that I miss you already."

Danny smiled. "My heart aches for you," he typed back then quickly looked at Jazz then back down at his new gadget. "But I guess I'll survive."

Jazz leaned forward and looked at the message. She blinked a few times then asked, "You're flirting with Sam?"

Danny blushed and shook his head. "No," he answered. "We're talking in code."

"Oh," Jazz said, her excited expression fell into disappointment. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you get that thing?"

"From Sam," Danny answered. "It's how we're going to keep in touch." He looked up at his sister. She didn't know yet and he knew once she found out, she'd subject him to one of her counseling sessions.

"Keep in touch?" Jazz asked. "Where is she going?"

"New York," Danny answered. He paused as he looked thoughtfully at his sister. "She's sick."

"Sick?" Jazz asked worriedly.

Danny took a deep breath. He hadn't said it out loud yet. Once he did, it would truly become real. "She has a tumor."

"Oh?" Jazz said her eyes widening.

"Brain," Danny answered before Jazz could ask. "And before you go grilling me about everything, I'm going to tell you now, I don't want to talk about it."

"But," Jazz started as she held up her finger…

"No but!" Danny growled as he put effort into sending his sister a green glowing glare. "I just don't want to talk about it yet. We just learned the news yesterday and I'm not ready to talk okay?"

Jazz's expression softened. "Okay."

"Good," Danny said then looked down at the next message from Sam.

"Jazz harassing you?" she asked.

"What?" Danny typed. "Are you psychic or something?"

"No," came Sam's reply. "I am just well versed in the rhythm of your life."

"It's good to know I'm so predictable." Danny typed as he ignored the inquisitive looks from Jazz.

"I've already talked to Tucker," Sam messaged. "He contacted me first. He has the whole thing figured out. He even has a picture of himself up already."

"What do you expect when you give a Techno Geek a new toy," Danny said. He bet that Tucker didn't go back to bed but spent the rest of the morning fiddling with his new, "baby".

"I need to go," Sam said. "I just wanted to tell you hi really quick."

"Ok," Danny typed out as he ignored his sister who was still sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him curiously.

"Is she going to be all right?" Jazz asked as she watched her brother finish his conversation and put the little instant messenger on the table.

"Yeah," Danny said stiltedly, really not wanting to talk about it.

Jazz fidgeted on the edge of the bed a minute. "I have to warn you. Dad has a new ghost hunting device."

"What's new?" Danny asked as he rolled over and pulled the cover over his head.

"It's called the Fenton Burrito Maker." Jazz said in menacing tone.

Danny groaned. "Tell me it makes burritos and that's it."

Jazz smiled. "I don't know," she said. "It's supposed to catch ghosts and wrap them up in neat little packages, like a burrito."

"Oh joy!" Danny moaned.

"Danny!" Jack called from down stairs. "Come here a minute son. I have a new invention! It's call the Fenton Ghost Burrito. You've got to see this."

"Hide me!" Danny said frantically to Jazz. But it was too late. Jack burst into the room, scooped Danny up and carried him out of the room.

"Help!" Danny called to Jazz.

Jazz crossed her arms and followed her father and Danny down into the lab. "Don't worry," She said soothingly. "If you get made into a ghost burrito, I'll get you out of it."

"Mom!" Danny yelled. "Dad is going to make me into a burrito!"

"Don't be silly Sweetie," Maddie called from the kitchen. "It only works on ghosts."

Danny looked at his sister who had begun to smile smugly. "I'll let you go after we talk," she said.

"This is so wrong," Danny cried.

"But so fun," Jazz laughed as she closed the lab door behind her.

It wasn't too long before Maddie, up in the kitchen hear a loud bang and a zap then a scream. She ran downstairs to find Danny laying on the floor, wrapped up in a glowing green burrito.

'Hmmmm," Jack said. "It must be malfunctioning. It's only supposed to work on ghosts."

"Great," Danny said then looked up at Jazz. She knelt down by his head.

"You and I need to talk little brother." Jazz whispered as she watched her father and mother vanish up the stairs.

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is cruel and unusual punishment," he cried. "I have rights you know."

"So when did you find out about Sam?" Jazz asked as she sat Indian style by Danny's head and bent down to look into his eyes.

If he had use of his hands, Danny would have covered his face. "Crap," he said. He had no hope of rescue. Tucker would only find the situation amusing and find more ways to torture Danny now that he was captive. Life with Sam gone was going to be hell.

"Start talking Danny," Jazz said or I'll let you stay a ghost burrito until Tuck comes, then I'm sure he'd love to spend the rest of the day singing, Tucker's greatest hits.

"Okay!" Danny yelled. "I'll talk. But I'm going to get you back for this Jazz. You better watch your back."

Jazz held up her hands. "Ooo I'm so scared," she said then smiled. "Come one little brother. It won't be so bad?"

"Isn't holding a patient hostage and forcing them to talk against some psychologist code of ethics or something?" Danny asked helplessly from the floor. The ghost burrito was very uncomfortable. His arms were going numb and he couldn't faze through the material he was wrapped in.

"I don't think so," Jazz said. "Besides the big sister code of ethics takes precedence in any situation. And that means I would be remiss in my big sister duties if I let and opportunity to torture you, pass me by."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Oh man."

"Besides," Jazz continued. "This is all for your own good." Danny scoffed at her words then took a deep breath and began to pour out everything to Jazz, and when he was finished, both siblings were in tears.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**I bet your looking for authors notes now huh? No? Well fine. I'll keep this short and simple. Don't expect super frequent updates from me. I want to keep the quality of this story high, therefore fewer updates. You'll probably get longer chapters though.**

**Sorry for making Sam sick with a brain tumor. I had to get rid of her semi-permanently. I didn't want to kill her off, and if I moved her away not only would our ghost boy have gone after her, but then I would need to find a device to bring her back. I'm not taking Sam and Tucker away from Danny forever, just for the biggest part of this story. **

**My next order of business is dealing with Tucker….**

**Yeah and sorry if the psychic was kinda lame. She didn't really give Danny a prediction or a prophecy. And yeah I had to use Clockwork. Why? Because I wanted to. **

**Now, if you're still reading. Review. I really need reviews to keep writing. So do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All other A/N at end of chapter, except this: -sings-Happy Birthday to Me! I'm nineteen hundred and forty three (no I am not forty three silly), Happy Birthday dear Meeeee! Happy Birthday to Me!**

**Of course I can't upload at the moment! Why WHY WHY…on today of ALL days does this site decide to go loopy on me? AGHH!**

**Chapter Three**

Tucker Foley surveyed his packed bags sitting on his bedroom floor and contemplated for the millionth time if he should just unpack and stay. Tomorrow Sam was going to be undergoing surgery and Tuck felt he needed to be around, just in case. Not that he could do anything other than sit and wait with Danny.

The Techno Geek's family, though really rather comfortable financially, would not be able to send him all the way through college without feeling the financial strain. Tucker knew he would need scholarships to pad the way, and this trip and course of study would set him up for all sorts of grants, financial aid and scholarships. This opportunity was a pivot point in his life. He felt very guilty for not being able to give it up.

Danny showed up in the Techno Geek's room a few hours before Tucker had to leave. The ghost boy sat playing video games while Tucker stood and pondered his worries, and went over his packing checklist.

"Can I borrow this game while your gone?" Danny asked just to get on Tucker's nerves, and snap his friend out of his dark reverie. Danny knew that Tucker hated lending out any of his toys, he wasn't very good at sharing, such was the mark of an only child.

"Yeah," Tucker said still suffering from pangs of guilt. "But only if you promise to return it in the same condition you borrowed it in."

"Awesome," Danny said then snickered to himself feeling guilty for taking advantage of Tucker's state of mind, almost.

Tucker shook his head as he sat down on his bed. "I don't think I should go Danny," he said again. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and he felt homesick already. He was in terror worrying about Sam and didn't want Danny to fend for himself.

Danny put down the game controller and turned to look at Tuck. He felt a horrible pang of missing Sam, mostly because talking about feelings and crap, well that was Sam's job. She'd be able to make Tucker feel better for leaving, if not forcibly make him go. Danny briefly thought about calling on Jazz to help, but decided he needed to stop being a jerk and step up to the plate and be as good a friend to Tucker as Tucker had always been to him.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Danny told his friend. "I mean it's not like we can be there for Sam right now. All we can do is wait and hope she pulls through everything all right. You'll be in contact with her there as well as here."

Tucker patted the messenger, the little device Sam had given him, which was never off of his person and nodded in agreement. Danny smiled. He didn't know if Tucker's attachment to the little gadget was due to his attachment to Sam or his attachment to little electronic devices. Danny decided it was better not to think to deeply about it. After all, his own messenger never left his side either, and his attachment to the device raised the exact same questions, except Danny was never really attached to technological doodads like Tucker was.

"And if you're worrying about me, don't. I'm a big boy Tuck. I don't need you or Sam to hold my hand while I deal with ghosts." Danny said as he picked up the controller again. "I need to learn to handle things on my own. You're going to want a life someday."

"I already have a life," Tucker said defensively.

"Okay," Danny said as he gave his friend a strange look. "Sure you do."

"I don't think my definition of a life and your definition of a life are the same," Tucker began to rant.

"Yeah," Danny agreed as he broke Tucker off mid speech. "But where are the girls? We have no girls in our lives."

"What?" Tucker yelled. "We have Sam."

Danny snorted. "Sam's not a girl!" Tucker gave him an angry look so Danny clarified. "At least not in that sense of the word."

"You better never say that to Sam," Tucker warned.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "I think she'd agree."

"Because you're totally clueless Danny," Tucker answered shortly. Danny shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Man it's a good thing I'm getting away from you," Tucker finally said. "I sometimes think your lack of functioning brain cells is rubbing off on me." Danny laughed then kept Tucker cheerful and positive until his mother called him to get ready to go to the airport. If Tucker was in his right mind, Danny knew he would agree with him about the girls one hundred percent, so Danny was a little worried knowing Tuck was having an extremely difficult time.

Danny picked up one of Tucker's suitcases and groaned. "What do you have in here Tuck? Rocks? Or a whole case of meat?" Tucker shot Danny an almost guilty look which caused Danny to nearly fall down laughing. He wouldn't put it past Tucker to pack all sorts of cured meats in his bag.

Tucker had several more moments of uncertainty as he climbed into the car and looked at Danny. "If something happens while I'm gone."

"It won't be your fault," Danny assured his friend.

Tucker nodded his head then sighed and told Danny. "I'll message you later."

"I'll be waiting," Danny laughed then waved as his friend drove away.

"Well it's just you and me," he said to himself. "Now what are we going to do with ourselves?" He started walking down the street.

"Hey!" he said, still talking to himself. "How does The Nasty Burger sound?"

"Great!" He answered then laughed at himself. A joking sign of craziness was answering yourself when talking to yourself. He had to face facts. He was crazy.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny was sitting in a booth at The Nasty Burger, consuming a large chocolate shake when Dash and Kwan wandered in. He watched the jocks for a few moments, hoping that he'd be able to escape without setting off their vulnerability radar.

He could slide under the table and disappear. It would be no problem using his ghost powers to escape the potential bullying of the two bullies, but Danny wanted to depend on himself, not his powers. He frowned as he looked up and saw Kwan pointing to him. A sadistic grin grew on Dash's face and the pair walked to Danny's table.

"I hear your friends abandoned you," Dash said as he towered over Danny.

"Cause you stink," Kwan said lamely. Dash sent his friend a withering look then sat down on one side of the booth while Kwan sat on the other effectively trapping Danny between them.

"We're going to be your new best friends now," Dash said menacingly.

"I don't think so Dash," Danny said. "If you don't mind I have to go."

"Oh no," Dash said as he gave Danny a wide eyed look of horror. "And what happens if you get there a little…or a lot late, and ruffed up a little, or a lot?" Danny frowned and decided he could name drop for the sake of saving his butt.

"Then Jazz will come after you with a vengeance," Danny answered. "You don't want to mess with my sister guys." Kwan and Dash looked at each other for a minute.

"So if you will excuse me," Danny said as he made is way past Kwan, the lesser of the two evils.

"We will catch you later Fen turd," Dash called then burst into laughter as Kwan kicked out his foot and tripped Danny, causing the ghost boy to fall to the floor. Danny ignored their laughter as he stood, dusted himself off, then walked out of The Nasty Burger like nothing happened.

He let out a deep breath as he stepped outside. A warm breeze hit him and he closed his eyes for a moment. He shouldn't take his time. Getting away from Dash and Kwan was a priority. He walked away as quickly as he could without actually running. The last thing he need was for one of the jocks to look out the window and witness his flight for his life.

One thing that completely sucked, was having tremendous powers, yet still having to put up with the bullying. If Danny were as large as his father, then he doubted that Dash and Kwan would bother him. The Ghost Boy cursed the fact that he was small, though he had grown a great deal in the last few months. He was taller now but still incredibly skinny, despite how much he ate. Danny just hoped that genetics would bite him in the butt and let him really end up as large as his father. Jack Fenton was intimidating though. Danny Fenton was a joke. Of course, Danny held the intimidation factor in his ghost form, and maybe that was enough. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything against Dash and Kwan when they were in their super sadistic moods.

Danny was considering changing to his ghost form and wreaking a little havoc upon Dash and Kwan when the messenger in his pocket began beeping.

"Sam," Danny hissed. Did the Goth girl have some type of radar which went off anytime he had plans to use his ghost powers unscrupulously? He flipped the device open and smiled.

"So did I catch you about to do something I wouldn't approve of?" the message read.

"How do you always know?" Danny typed as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Because I know how you are, you jerk," Sam answered.

"But you love me despite it all right?" Danny chuckled as he typed.

"I'll always love you no matter what," Sam replied.

"Thanks," Danny typed.

"Truthfully though, Tucker sent me a message and told me I needed to check on you. Is everything all right?" Sam asked.

"Things are fine," Danny answered, not knowing what else to say. He didn't want to tell her about his encounter with Dash and Kwan, she'd only worry.

"Tucker told me about the Fenton Burrito Maker," Sam typed. "I am really disappointed that I didn't get to see that!"

Danny laughed and shook his head. "You're a sadistic witch aren't you?" he asked. Sam's reply made him chuckle and he ended up staying on the bench chatting with Sam for over an hour.

When Sam finally had to go, Danny sighed. He was far more lonely than he wanted to admit, and though his chat with Sam was meant to make him feel better, he only felt worse. He'd always been grateful for Sam and Tucker, he just didn't realize exactly how important they were to him until they were gone.

Jazz was waiting for Danny as he entered the house. She was giving him a worried look which irritated the heck out of him.

"Tucker leave already?" she asked anxiously watching Danny's face.

"Yup," Danny answered then sighed in exasperation as Jazz followed him up the stairs and into his room.

"I sabotaged the Fenton Burrito Maker," Jazz told him. She pushed through the door Danny tried to in her face.

"Why?" Danny asked tiredly.

"I didn't think you needed the stress of worrying about it," Jazz answered.

"That was a waste of time," Danny said. "Dad will only fix it."

Jazz shook her head as she closed the door and leaned against it. "No he won't. He's already discarded it and moved on to a new project. This one a little less dangerous to your ghostly self I'm hoping."

"Still," Danny pointed out. "A waste of time. He'll never touch it again. He'll forget it exists."

"Danny!" Jazz complained. "You could at least thank me for looking out for your well being."

"But I don't need you to look out for me Jazz," Danny said as he took off his shoes and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked.

Danny opened one eye and looked at his sister for a moment. "What does it look like? I'm taking a nap, or trying to."

"Sleeping too much," Jazz lectured. "Is a sign of depression."

"I'm just tired," Danny said grumpily. "Now get out of here before I blast you with ectoplasm!"

"Fine!" Jazz said. "But don't sleep too long. I've talked Mom into letting me have kitchen so I'm cooking today. I'm expecting you downstairs to help me."

"Fine," Danny said as he put a pillow over his head. "Just let me sleep for awhile." Jazz said nothing else as she left the room. Once Danny was sure she was gone he closed his eyes and fell into a rather deep slumber until Jazz forced him to wake up and eat. He played cards with her until she finally sent him off to bed. Life was going to be very boring if he had to hang out with Jazz all summer.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny woke up at three am with the messenger beeping at him angrily. "If that's you Tuck," he said out loud. "I'm going to kill you." But it wasn't Tucker. It was Sam. She was upset and nervous and wanted Danny to get the phone so she could call him. Danny complied with her request and ended up talking with her until dawn, and she only hung up because it was time to prepare for surgery.

He had to admit, he was just as nervous about Sam's surgery as she was, maybe more so, only he didn't have to go through the hard part like she did. He looked at the clock. Her surgery was due to start at eight. He had to do something to keep himself occupied, and talking to Tuck would only make him feel more nervous. Danny needed a way to work all his nervous energy out. Then the brilliant, or not so brilliant idea of venturing into The Ghost Zone struck him. The ghosts attacked him enough on his ground, maybe it might be good to take the fight to their turf, he'd done it lots of times before, but usually only with Tuck and Sam as back up.

Danny knew it wasn't wise to go into The Ghost Zone alone. He'd done it a few times and escaped by the skin of his teeth. His powers had increased since then, so he figured he'd be able to handle the darker ghosts better on his own. He left his messenger, the connection to Sam, on his nightstand. He didn't want to take it with him for fear it would get shorted out in The Ghost Zone. To be safe, he left a cryptic note for Jazz that only she'd understand then changed into his ghost form, phased downstairs and disappeared through the portal.

The Ghost Zone was always eerily quiet. The green swirling shapelessness had always made Danny think of ectoplasm. He wondered if all the green glowing shapelessness was ectoplasm after all, though he didn't want to venture far enough into The Ghost Zone to explore that theory.

Danny sped past door after door. Tucker, Sam and himself had mapped out enough of The Ghost Zone to know where many of the doors went. He knew to stay clear of the red doors and most of the purple. Usually there were very unpleasant creatures lurking behind those crayon colored doors. Green doors were usually a safer bet, but not always. It was usually the luck of the draw.

The ghost boy veered up as high he approached Skulker's Lair. The last thing he wanted today was a fight with the hunter. It was true he was looking for a fight, but not with Skulker of all ghosts. He was so sick of fighting Skulker, the idiot never gave up. He was a thorn in Danny's side that just didn't seem to want to go away, but at least not as irritating as The Box Ghost.

Danny looked over his shoulder after Skulker's Lair was well behind him. He wasn't being followed, so he relaxed a little then wondered why he hadn't happened across any other ghosts yet. Usually, Kempler was out and about, or even The Box Ghost.

Looking up, Danny saw that he was approaching a great castle. He considered visiting Dora, she was possibly the only ghost he was on good terms with, thanks mostly to Sam, but his mood was too foul and he didn't want to risk harming the tentative friendship he had with the dragon ghost.

Danny circled around the castle a few times before flying deeper into The Ghost Zone, noting when he passed by the door which marked the end of the mapped boundaries. He'd never been this far into the swirling nothingness, and he was pleased with the thought of getting lost, and not knowing where he was. He actually relished the thought of losing himself in The Ghost Zone for awhile.

"Maybe I can forget who and what I am," Danny said to himself, ignoring the way his voice echoed through the nothingness as he flew. He decided to fly faster, to test his speed, and was soon zooming along at a pace that reduced him to nothing more than a black streak to those who happened to be watching.

Without warning Danny slammed into something. It was large. Like a gigantic brick wall. He put his hand on the top of his head to stop the spinning and blinked his eyes to try to rid his vision of the stars twinkling in his site.

"Whoa," he said as he looked at the large mirror now floating before him. He looked at his reflection and frowned. "Where did this come from?"

He had been watching where he was going. This mirror hadn't been there, it just appeared suddenly. He started to go over it but found quickly that he was boxed in.

"Oh great, now I have to sit here and look at my reflection all day," he said then decided to try phasing through the mirror. He reached forward and touched the glass only to find it to be a shifting liquid that moved around his touch in circular waves. He put his hand up to the liquid and tried to look through his reflection to what may be laying beyond the mirror. His reflection was smiling at him. Danny frowned and the reflection still smiled. He started to take his hand away from the mirror by his image reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Let me go!" Danny growled as his mirror image stepped out of the mirror and looked around."

"og em teL!" his mirror image mocked. Danny pushed the creature back toward the mirror and it smiled at him.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you," Another voice called, and another Danny walked from the mirror at Danny's back. Danny spun and looked at his other image and frowned.

"Why aren't you talking backward?" Danny asked.

"Because I came from the reflection of his reflection," the reflection answered.

Danny scratched his head in confusion and looked up. He was worried that a version of him would come out of the remaining two walls, and maybe from above and below as well. He didn't think he could deal with six different versions of himself.

"I always wanted to master the duplication trick," he said, "But this is ridiculous."

The backward image of himself walked forward and looked him up and down. "Flesym os yas thgim I fi emosdnah rehtar er'uoy." Danny shook his head not understanding the backward speech and his mirror image laughed, backwards, it was a very chilling sound.

"He thinks your handsome," the other image interpreted. "But you'll have to forgive him. He's very vain."

"Oh great," Danny said as he tried to sidestep the demented backward version of himself who was still approaching and wearing a rather charmed smile. His other reflection stepped between Danny and the backward creature.

"Don't worry," his image said to him. "He's not really you."

"Are you me?" Danny asked.

"Well one of us is you," The duplicate answered. "Which one do you think it is?"

Danny snorted then jumped as he observed another duplicate step from the mirror. The wall went black as the duplicate walked forward. This creature said nothing as he looked Danny up and down then looked at the mirror image of the ghost boy, who was trying to reach past the duplicate between it and the real Danny.

"This is getting a little confusing," Danny said as he watched the new image push the mirror image through the opposite wall. Both vanished leaving Danny with one duplicate. All the walls went black making it impossible for other versions of Danny to appear. The ghost boy sighed in relief and turned his attention to the duplicate.

"I need to get out of here," Danny told himself.

His twin smiled a little then sat down on the floor. "You're kinda stuck right now."

"For how long?" Danny asked worriedly.

The duplicate shrugged. "Two seconds, two hours, two days, two thousand years. What

difference does it make?"

"Uh," Danny said. "It makes a lot of difference. I can't stay here. I have to get back to my life."

"None of that matters now that you're here," his other self said. "You have me now. I have you. We can deal with our inner demons. His duplicate's eyes glowed for a minute and Danny shuddered.

"No thanks," he said. "I've had enough of the psychoanalyzation lately." His duplicate laughed and watched as Danny walked around the room, touching all the walls looking for a door or some way to escape.

"There's only one way out," his duplicate said in an amused tone as he watched Danny fly up and pushed against the ceiling.

"Crap!" Danny said. He thought for a minute as he landed back on the floor and walked around the room. He was ghost now, but maybe if he reverted into human form, the walls wouldn't be able to hold him. He quickly transformed into his human self.

"Ooo," his duplicate said as he shook his head. "You really shouldn't have done that. You're not going to be able to change back."

Danny looked at his duplicate for a moment then began touching the walls. He was still stuck. He tried to transform back into his ghostly self, but his duplicate was right. He looked at his other self, sitting in his ghostly form watching him smugly.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Danny asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at the ceiling again as if he expected it to open up and let him go.

His ghostly self patted the ground before him. "Come sit and talk with me Danny."

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "I'd rather not," he said as he turned his back on himself. This was worse than being trapped in a burrito having his brain picked by Jazz. He was sick and tired of everyone watching him. He was sick of everyone's expectations.

"Yeah. I know," his duplicate said. "It's like they're all waiting for you to snap or something."

"No," Danny disagreed. "They're all trying to keep me from snapping. But I'm fine. I'm not completely crazy. I just want to be able to accept myself for who I am without having to explain every little detail of why."

"Why?" duplicate Danny asked.

Danny gave him an annoyed look and sat down against the opposite wall. "Why not?" he asked.

"You tell me," the duplicate said annoyingly. Danny sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Who are you?" Danny finally asked.

"Who are you?" The duplicate responded then smiled sweetly.

"I'm Daniel Fenton," Danny said.

"I'm Danny Phantom," The duplicate answered.

"No," Danny laughed. "I'm Danny Phantom. You're just some ghost masquerading as me."

The duplicate laughed. "No really I am you. Let's see. What's something only you could know? Something embarrassing maybe?"

"I'd rather you didn't try," Danny said sourly.

"All right," the duplicate said. "But you remember that dream you had about Sam and Valerie?"

"Aggh!" Danny said as he covered his hands as heat rushed up his face. "I don't need to hear this."

"Do you agree that I am you and you are me or do I need to go into detail about this dream?" his duplicate asked. "I personally thought it was rather pleasant. I don't know why you're so ashamed."

"I don't want to discuss it!" Danny growled angrily.

"Why not?" he asked himself. "I'm you after all. It's not like you have anything to hide. I already know what you know. You know what I know."

"Except how to get out of here." Danny pointed out trying to direct the subject away from the uncomfortable subject of his dream.

"You know," his ghostly self said. "You're a healthy red blooded boy. Who wouldn't have fantasies about those two lovely girls. You're not a pervert or anything."

"If you are me and I am you," Danny started. "That dream must have come from you, because it didn't come out of my psyche."

"So you admit that I am you?" his ghostly self asked.

Danny looked at himself for a moment then sighed deeply. "Fine," he finally said. "If it will get me out of here then you are me."

"Bah," his ghostly self said. "You give up too easily. You're a wimp you know that? You'd think if you hated being beat up by Dash and Kwan so much that you do something about it."

"What?" Danny asked as he spread out his hands. "Use my unfair advantage over them? Hurt them? Risk being exposed? Why would I do that? I don't want to be like them, so why would I use their tactics."

"Defense maybe?" his ghostly form asked.

"I think I defend myself pretty well," Danny said haughtily.

"Yeah if you call running away with your tail between your legs pretty well. Or hiding behind a girl." The Phantom laughed.

"Girl?" Danny asked. "What girl?"

"Uh, can you say Sam?" his ghostly self answered.

"Sam's not.." Danny started then sighed. "Okay. You're right. But if you were really me, you would know that Sam's not just an ordinary girl. If you were me you'd be scared of Sam too."

"I'm a ghost. I could blast her into oblivion. Why would I be scared of her?" The phantom asked.

"You're definitely not me," Danny said as he stood.

"Whatever," the ghost said. "What about hiding behind Tuck. He's no stronger than yourself, in fact he's at a distinct disadvantage, but he stands up to them."

"You're saying I'm a coward?" Danny asked.

"Yes," the phantom answered. "A big fat wimp."

"You're a jerk," Danny growled.

"At least I have confidence and courage. You need me to even be able to hold up your head." Phantom laughed.

"That's a lie!" Danny yelled.

"It's the truth!" Phantom contended.

"You suck," Danny spat. The duplicate laughed then stretched out his legs as he watched Danny pace around the room.

"All I'm saying," The duplicate finally started. "Is that you might think of taking better care of yourself. Get more exercise, bulk up a little bit, maybe you'll be able to defend yourself."

Danny shook his head. He didn't want to listen to this. He wanted to get out of this damned box and go home. Hopefully he'd have a message that Sam was all right. Sam. The weight of what was going on with his friend hit him really hard at that moment. He felt aggravated that he had all this power, but could do nothing for her.

"That's exactly the point!" His duplicate self said. "You can't depend on your ghost powers to get you through the tough parts of life, just like you can't expect your friends to be there for you indefinitely. You really need to become a little more self reliant don't you think?"

"What I think," Danny said angrily. "Is that I need to get out of here!"

"Fine!" The duplicate Danny said as he stood and began walking forward. "You're so incredibly stubborn it's mind blowing, and dumb too."

"If you were really me," Danny countered. "You would already know that and wouldn't have even tried this line of conversation" Danny frowned at the fact that he just admitted to being dumb.

"Good point," The duplicate said. "Just remember what we talked about all right?"

"Fine," Danny said in agreement.

"And," the duplicate Danny continued. "I suggest that you be careful about venturing this way again, the ghost who put us here likes to trap others and make them face themselves. She'd probably not let you go so easily next time." The duplicate stepped closer to Danny who stepped back until he was backed up against the wall.

"Wimp," The duplicate said then in a flash was gone. Danny reverted to ghost form and found himself floating in the empty formlessness of The Ghost Zone. He shook his head, gathered his bearings then flew off as fast as he could toward home.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny looked at the clock once he was back in his parents lab and frowned. It was only ten am. He was hoping he'd been gone longer than that. The odds were that Sam was still in surgery. He phased up to his room and grabbed his messenger. A message from Sam's mother was waiting.

"Hello Tucker and Daniel," the message read. "Mr. Manson and I felt that you would be comforted to know that Sam is in surgery. A nurse recently came with a status update. The all is going along smoothly and Sam is fine. We'll let you know when she is out of surgery and in recovery." Danny breathed a great sigh of relief then slid the messenger into his pocket and went downstairs to find his mother.

Maddie Fenton was sitting in the living room reading a ghost hunting magazine when her son sat down beside her and hugged her. Maddie looked at her son in surprise.

"I love you Mom," he said.

"I love you too Sweetie," Maddie replied. "Have you heard anything about Sam?"

"She's in surgery," Danny answered. Maddie nodded her head and looked back down at her magazine.

"Mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes Sweetie?" Maddie answered as she put her magazine down.

Danny fidgeted a minute then asked. "Remember when you used to teach me self defense?"

"Yes Sweetie," Maddie replied. "I remember. We stopped because you thought it was ridiculous."

Danny frowned and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry about that Mom," he said. "I was stupid then and didn't know any better."

Maddie patted her son's leg. "That's all right. I understand completely."

"Can you," Danny started. "Maybe start teaching me again?"

Maddie looked at her son and smiled. "Of course I can Sweetie," she said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "We can start this afternoon." Danny smiled at his mother then leaned against her as she started reading her magazine again. She gave him a strange look and wondered what precipitated this strange change in attitude.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I have to admit, writing a Danny centric story is pretty hard. For me, Sam and Tucker are much more dynamic and easier to write. I don't have a good connection with Danny, again because he's really not my favorite character. I'm trying though. If anyone wants to give me any hints or tips on my characterization of Danny…feel free.**

**So, I know I said I wouldn't update too frequently, but yesterday was my Birthday and well…I was hoping to pity people into giving me reviews because there was no one here to celebrate my Birthday with me. I don't even get any Birthday presents. I have to wait until Monday, which is not my Birthday to celebrate my Birthday and I'm seriously bummed right now. Not only that but unless there is some sort of miracle, I can't even upload this chapter. Agghhh So Send me a review and tell me HONESTLY what you thought.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Miss Selarne for her information regarding tumors. I hope your cousin recovers soon.**

**More thanks to Lacey52, my martial arts consultant. We only touch on the subject lightly in this chapter, but...well  
**

**As always more A/N after the chapter. **

Chapter Four

After returning from The Ghost Zone and talking to his mother, Danny spent the rest of the day watching a action movie marathon and, avoiding Jazz. His sister was driving him batty.

Danny talked to Tucker a few times, but finally he was feeling too irritable to bear the nutty conversation with his Techno Geek friend. There had been no news about Sam, and he was extremely nervous. He was about to go ghost and take off for a long flight when his mother called him down to the living room.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Danny had almost forgotten about their earlier conversation. He knew she'd make him get into decent shape, but at the moment he wanted to just drown his worries doing something else.

He followed his mother into the weight room, a place his father rarely frequented, which was really the dungeon where the Fenton parents kept some very antique torture devices, presumably to use on ghosts. Maddie smiled as she stood with her hands on her hips and waited for Danny.

"Mom," he said nervously. "I'm having second thoughts about this."

"Don't worry Sweetie," Maddie said gently. "We won't do anything too hard today."

"Why don't I believe you?" Danny asked.

Maddie laughed then her expression turned very serious. "We'll work on stances," she said as she surveyed her son.

"Oh geeze Mom," Danny complained. "Not the horse stance almost reading his mother's mind."

"If you can't master stances Danny…" Maddie started.

"Okay." Danny said. He assumed what he hoped was a passable horse stance position, his feet apart, knees only slightly bent, and smiled at his mother.

"Just as I thought," Maddie said as she moved Danny's feet almost uncomfortably apart and straightened his posture.

"Don't lean forward Danny," she warned as she watched him for a moment. Danny's thighs were already beginning to ache. The muscles burning with disuse. Maddie made him bend his knees further and his legs started to shake.

"Tsk tsk," Maddie said as she shook her head. "You're too young to be in such poor shape Sweetie." Danny didn't say anything as he tried to maintain the stance.

His mother pulled him out of position. Then poked him into the stomach. "With all the running around you do with Tucker and Sam," She said in disapproval. "I'd think you'd be a little more solid Danny." She shook her head, making Danny feel a lot inadequate and a lot ashamed. He still depended on his ghost side too much, even though he should have learned his lesson with Dash and the Fenton Ghost Crammer.

"How about a basic open stance?" Maddie said. She adjusted his position then ran him through a few other stances as she shook her head in obvious thought.

"You've remembered a lot Sweetie," she told him happily, but she was wearing a look on her face which told Danny she was displeased about something, but wasn't going to say anything, just yet.

"Other than the stances," Maddie said thoughtfully. "Do you remember anything I taught you?" Danny sighed. He was ten when he put his foot down and told his mother he didn't want to spend anymore afternoons learning the form of martial arts she practiced. Of course, the little bit of training she had given him served him well while ghost fighting, but he knew he had some really bad habits and he was loath to show them to his mother.

Maddie patted Danny's head then pointed to the weight equipment in the corner. She walked over, pulled, off the dust clothes and surveyed the equipment for a moment. "We're going to need to start with a little strength training," she said. "Get those mushy muscles of yours working." Danny swallowed hard and laughed nervously..

"I don't know about all this Mom," Danny said starting to rethink his idea of depending on his human side a little more. He'd prefer to spend his summer being lazy.

"Oh Sweetie it will be fun," Maddie said excitedly. "We'll finally have some good bonding time, plus it will keep Jazz out of your hair. I heard her talking about a psychological theory she wanted to try out…."

"Okay Mom," Danny said quickly deciding that his mother's plans were the lesser of the two evils."

Maddie smiled as she patted the weight bench. "After dinner," she said as she set up a set of weights. "I'll set up a little work out regime for you." She laughed gleefully. "This is going to be so exciting."

"Oh yeah," Danny groaned. "Joy." His mother continued to smile at him good naturedly and he couldn't help but be infected, if just a little by her enthusiasm. He was saved from any weight lifting that day by the little messenger which started beeping in the corner of the room where he placed it. He looked at his mother a moment then ran and picked it up.

Maddie watched her son's face fill with relief. She sighed herself and sat on the weight bench and watched as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall and typed. The joyful smile on his face warmed her heart.

"Sam is alright?" she finally asked and Danny looked up. He'd forgotten his mother was there.

"Yeah," he answered. "They were able to remove all the tumor. She was really lucky."

Maddie nodded her head as she stood and walked to the door. "Talking to Tucker?" She asked.

"Yeah," Danny told her absently.

"I'll let Jazz know all is well," Maddie told him. She shook her head as she left Danny alone. As soon as she was gone he put his head back against the wall and heaved a great sigh of relief and ashamedly wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

According to the update from her parents, Sam sailed through the surgery. The surgeon was able to remove all of the tumor which was the best news ever. Sadly though, recovery would take awhile and it would be several weeks before they could even consider bringing Sam home.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Danny! Sweetie!" Maddie Fenton called as she pulled the pillow off of her son's head early the next morning.

"Come on Mom," Danny groaned as he turned over and tried to curl up into his blankets. He pried one eye open and looked at the clock. "It's only six am!"

"Perfect time to get a morning work out done!" Maddie said cheerfully.

Danny grunted and shook his head. "Too early." He had been woken up during the night by ghosts four different times

"Up!" Maddie ordered in a voice that would make the toughest drill sergeant shudder in fear. Danny grudgingly climbed from the bed and let his mother drag him downstairs.

Danny questioned his sanity for the eightieth time that morning as his mother lead him on what he considered to be a horribly torturous workout. What had possessed him to approach his mother with this crazy idea?

"Stress," he muttered under his breath as he tried to do a pull up his mother insisted on making him try to do, emphasis on try.

Maddie shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're in such bad shape Danny,' she clucked. "We're going to change that Sweetie."

"Uh Mom," Danny started. "I don't know that…"

"Don't back out on me!" Maddie said forcefully. "You don't want to end up like you father now do you?" Danny opened and closed his mouth a few times then shook his head. Maddie smiled knowingly.

Danny's mother forced him through what Danny felt was a horribly difficult workout routine before she told him to hit the shower. He ran as fast as his overworked muscles would carry him as his mother chased him from the room. Danny knew where Jazz had inherited her sadistic streak.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny hit the showers after the work out with his mom. He would have gone back to bed, but he was too energetic now. He didn't want to stick around and risk a forced heart to heart chat with Jazz, so he took off for the park.

Initially Danny's hope was that he didn't have an encounter with Dash and the other bullies or a ghost, what he wasn't expecting was running or being run over by none other than the incomparable Miss Valerie Grey.

These days it was hard not to think of Valerie as anything but Miss Valerie Grey. She had grown tall and lithe in the last few years. She was also seemed strangely sophisticated, polished and exotic. She had toned her body through ghost hunting, unlike Danny, and become very sharp, and very frightening to one bashful ghost boy who still harbored a secret crush on the girl who had come so close to being his girlfriend at one time, but was now so far out of his league that the kiss on the cheek she once gave him seemed more like a fantasy than a reality. This was also the girl who now made the perfect Paulina green with envy as she sparkled through the halls of Casper High, ruling the A-list and everything else she came in contact with. Sam called her the Queen B, and she didn't mean the insect. Though Valerie was always kind to her.

"Danny!" Valerie said in shock as she nearly ran him down. "I'm so sorry!" She helped him up and he tried to hide how flustered he was in her presence. The majority of the contact he had with her these days were during the times when she hunted him while he was in his ghost form. Danny figured it was only a matter of time before she'd unravel his secret identity, and he feared for his life when she did. Only one girl scared him more than Sam, and that was Valerie, but that was only because Sam wasn't out to kill him.

"It's all right," Danny said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. "I should have been watching where I was going." He prayed silently for the inevitable blush to show mercy and decide to skip an appearance.

Valerie grinned at Danny as he looked up at her from the ground where he'd fallen. "Don't be silly," she told him, and helped him to his feet. "I'm the one who was too deep in thought to see where I was going." She looked around. "Where's Tuck?"

"Gone for the summer," Danny answered.

Valerie's expression became very sad. "I heard about Sam," she said.

Danny gave her a strange look. "How?" As far as he knew, Sam had told no one about the tumor.

Valerie shrugged her shoulder. "Everyone knows." Danny frowned and she shook her head in sadness. "Is she all right?"

"Yeah," Danny answered as he patted the device in his pocket. "She had surgery yesterday and should be home in a few weeks."

Valerie nodded her head then looked around. "Come sit and keep me company," she told him. "You look like you could use a friend anyway."

Danny hesitated for a moment. Too much contact with Valerie was hazardous to his health, and his heart. "All right," he said. "I could use some company."

"I bet you're lost without Tuck and Sam huh?" Valerie asked as they settled themselves down beneath the cool shade of a near by tree.

"Just a little," Danny admitted.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again Danny," Valerie began. "You need to broaden your horizons. Let more people into your life. There are tons of people at Casper High who would love to be friends with you…if Sam Manson weren't guarding the door to your exclusive little clique."

Danny frowned for a moment, Valerie almost sounded jealous. It was unthinkable that Valerie would be jealous of anyone or anything. He sighed and thought about what she said. It wasn't easy letting people into his life. Tuck and Sam were his friends because he knew he could trust them, plus he loved them. They were closer to him than his own family.

"And here I thought Tuck, Sam and I were the outcasts. The lowest of the low at Casper High." Danny laughed.

"Only in Dash, Star and Paulina's eyes," Valerie said. "To everyone else you are the cutest or coolest boy in the school, but are just too goofy and closed up to let anyone in."

"Goofy?" Danny asked. "People think I'm goofy?"

Valerie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay let me rephrase that. You are the cutest, clumsiest coolest guy in the school. I can name about five girls who have crushes on you right now."

"Really," Danny asked as he raised his eyebrows then smiled. Valerie shook her head then leaned back against the tree and looked up at the leaves blowing in the wind.

"So," Valerie started. "You and Sam. Are you two finally…You know?"

Danny shook his head in confusion. "Are Sam and I what?"

"Together," Valerie sighed. "A couple."

Danny's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "No! We're best friends. We're not a couple."

"Really," Valerie asked skeptically. "Best friends with benefits?"

The blush Danny had been fighting since Valerie had first ran into him, now burst its way across his cheeks and he shook his head. "No. Best friends. Nothing more."

"Hmmm," Valerie said. "So why does she turn down all the guys asking her out? Is she seeing Tucker then?"

A look of horror grew on Danny's face. "Guys are asking Sam out?"

Valerie gave Danny a look that said, "Where have you been for the past year you dork?"

"And I don't think she has anything going with Tucker," Danny said thoughtfully, his look of horror being replaced by confusion.

"You hang around with Sam every day of the week and you didn't know that there are at least ten guys who are constantly asking her out on dates?"

"Has she been going out with them?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Are you stupid or something?" Valerie asked. "No. She turns them down. She says no. When was the last time she spent a Friday or Saturday night with anyone other than you and Tuck?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't considered that maybe he was holding Sam back. He just assumed that she was like he and Tuck who were existed on the bottom of the dating scale. It seemed like things weren't exactly the way he thought they were.

Valerie frowned as she watched Danny process the information she'd given him. She almost felt bad for breaking all his illusions. He seemed rather happy with them, but over the past few years she'd watched Sam suffer from his ignorance and she felt the Goth girl maybe deserved better than to waste her time on a boy who would never love her in return. Okay maybe her motives weren't entirely pure. She still liked Danny.

"So," Valerie said as she broke Danny out of his worried thoughts. "Do you want to catch a movie with me tonight or something? It's not a date or anything…just a friendly thing."

Danny blinked at Valerie dazedly then nodded his head. "Sure sounds good."

"Good," Valerie said. "I'll meet you at the theater at eight then." She patted Danny on the head then stood and walked away. She cast an glance over her shoulder at Danny and grinned. Danny was staring up at the clouds with a troubled gaze.

Danny thought for a few minutes then he fished his messenger from his pocket and sent Tucker the following message, "Have guys been asking Sam out on dates?"

It took five minutes for Tuck to respond with. "Hello to you too Danny. How are you doing? I'm fine. No, I'm not busy or anything. Thanks for asking. Where is that question coming from?"

Danny sighed deeply then typed, "Are you busy Tuck?"

"No," Tucker replied. "But I could have been!"

"I'm sorry," Danny said. "Now answer my question."

"Testy! Testy!" Tucker replied. "Okay. Yes."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Lots of guys," Tucker answered. "Lots and lots of guys. I know you haven't noticed or anything, but Sam's kinda a hottie, even though she tries to hide it."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "Sam's a hottie?"

"Well at least to those of use who don't live with their heads in the clouds," Tucker replied.

"You think Sam's a hottie?" Danny asked in irritation.

"Duh!" Tucker responded. Danny rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and sighed. He thought about Sam for a moment. She was skinny as a rail, make up that made her look like the walking dead, strange hair, purple tights, black clothes. How did that equate with hottie? Maybe he was just too close to her to actually see her. He frowned and looked down at the messenger in his hands.

"Danny," Tucker wrote. "This isn't the time to worry about those kinds of things. Who told you Sam was turning down dates anyway?"

"Valerie," Danny answered then told Tucker the whole story.

"You're going to the movies with Valerie?" Tucker wrote, Danny could almost hear his Techno Geek friend shriek, and he smiled. "Do you really think that's wise? And how in the world did you pull that off?"

"She asked me," Danny answered. "And it's just a friend thing. It's not a date."

"Oh," came Tucker's reply. "But still. You should be careful. Valerie is dangerous in more ways than one these days."

"I know," Danny typed back then sighed. The messenger was silent for so long, Danny wondered if Tucker was gone.

"I haven't heard any more news about Sam. Have you?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Danny answered. He wasn't going to admit to being worried about her, or missing her. He really wanted to talk to her, but knew it was going to be some time before he heard from his best of best friends.

"She's going to freak when she finds out your going out with Valerie…as friend of course." Tucker typed.

"Don't tell her." Danny ordered. "I mean if you hear from her. Don't tell her. She doesn't need to worry."

"And Danny," Tucker responded. "When you do talk to her again. Don't talk to her about the turning down dates thing. You'll only upset her."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Just trust me on this okay?" Tucker replied. "I need to go now. I don't sit around all day just waiting to hear from you. I have things I have to do."

Danny signed off with Tucker then sighed as he looked around the park. His body was beginning to ache from his work out, and he was bored. He found a dark corner, went ghost and took a flight around Amity Park.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I know I said this was a non-paring story. I haven't made any pairs. There are no pairs. No. Just facts. Just realizations. This is the inner workings of Danny's mind here and the romantic aspect of his life is bound to rear it's ugly head…..stop looking at me like that. **

**Ready. Set. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you admonish me and say, "But you said this story had no pairings". I remind you that I said I would allude to things. This chapter is about my interpretation of how Danny _might_ feel about Sam. So yeah, there are again…feelings in this chapter as well as interactions with Valerie, but it's still not romance and I'm still not putting Danny with anyone, but see the A/N below and you can decide the whole outcome. Sheesh. **

Chapter Five

The minute Danny arrived home from his flight, and transformed from his ghostly self, he grabbed the picture of Tuck, Sam and himself on his shelf and took a good hard look at his best friend.

The funny ponytail. The short black hair with pointy bangs. The pale skin. That was Sam. Purple lipstick. Black clothes. The black choker, the bracelets. Sam. Danny shook his head as he ran his thumb over her face on the picture. She had a beautiful smile. Perfect teeth. Her eyes were gorgeous, her face delicate and sweet. Danny sighed. He guessed he could see why people thought she was a hottie. But this was Sam he was talking about, the girl he'd known for practically ever. There wasn't much about him that she didn't know.

He sat down with the picture in hand and his stomach began to ache. The last thing Sam Manson could ever be, was normal. She invited, embraced, loved the strange and unusual. She herself was strange and unusual. He liked her. He really did. Danny would even go so far as to say he loved her. But Sam was just too weird. Danny didn't want weird. He wanted normal.

"Face it," he said on a deep breath. "You are really, really shallow."

Jazz who was standing in the door, half spying on her brother started laughing. He looked up and scowled at his sister. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"No," Jazz said as she flounced into the room and took the picture off the shelf.

"Get out of my room," Danny told her angrily as he ripped the picture out of her grip and put it back on the shelf.

"Who were you calling shallow?" Jazz asked. "Sam or Tucker?"

Danny took a deep breath and laid back on his bed with a thump. "Me," he answered. "I'm shallow."

Jazz laughed as she sat down on the bed. "Sometimes," she agreed. "But no more than the normal sixteen year old boy." She smiled. "Why are you beating yourself up about it?"

"I'm not!" Danny growled.

"Yes you were," Jazz disagreed. "I heard you berating yourself." Danny sighed and Jazz continued to watch him as he laid on his bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "There's something bothering you. With Sam and Tucker gone, you have no one to talk to. I worry about the state of your mind Danny."

Danny took his arm of his eyes for a moment and looked at his sister. "You wanna know what's bothering me?" he asked. Jazz nodded her head eagerly.

"You're sure?" Danny asked. Jazz nodded her head again.

Danny gave her an annoyed look and said, "You!"

"Oh Danny," Jazz laughed. "That's my job. But I'm trying to insure that you have the most normal childhood possible, considering that A. We have really weird parents and B. You have some really weird ghost powers."

"And a really weird sister," Danny added with a smirk.

"I'm not weird," Jazz defended. "I'm a perfectly well rounded human being."

"Who happens to hunt ghosts from time to time," Danny teased.

Jazz shook her head. "Just because it's not common, does not make it abnormal. Being different isn't bad Danny."

"Being different is a curse," he told her. "Look at Dash Baxter. There is absolutely nothing different about him. He has girls hanging on him twenty four seven. He's got great grades, and pretty much a free pass through school. He's normal. I'm just a weird geek with ghost powers."

"Oh man," Jazz said as she rolled her eyes. "You are shallow if that's all you aspire to. Don't tell me you're jealous of that big dumb Dash Baxter."

Danny threw his arm back over his eyes and groaned. "I didn't say I wanted to be like Dash."

"Yes you did," Jazz disagreed. "You said being different is a curse. You're different. You said there is nothing different about Dash Baxter. You say you are a weird little geek with ghost powers. You want to be like Dash."

"No I just want the girls, the grades and the freedom to get away with all the crap he does at school." Danny told his sister.

"And the ghost powers," Jazz replied. "You don't want too much do you?"

Danny smiled. "Not much at all."

Jazz sighed deeply as she walked over to the picture on Danny's shelf. "So. You have amazing ghost powers. Which makes you different. You have crazy ghost hunting parents. Which makes you different. But what you do have are two utterly loyal, crazy friends who would do absolutely anything for you. You have a big sister who looks out for you. What more do you want?"

"A girlfriend would be nice," Danny told her.

"Who?" Jazz asked. "That shrill thing named Paulina? You're just looking for arm candy huh?"

"I'm sixteen Jazz," Danny pointed out, he didn't want to bring up the subject of Valerie to Jazz. "That's all I really need at this point. A little arm candy."

"Sex on legs," Jazz teased and watched as her brother turned red. It was so charming how easily her little brother blushed. "Because you know, Paulina is rumored to be very, very easy."

Danny's eyes widened. "No she's not!" he gasped.

Jazz gave her brother a sad look. "You really do live in a fantasy world Danny. Don't you see anything that goes on around you?" She sighed deeply. "I suppose it's a defense mechanism."

"I don't live in a fantasy world," Danny said defensively.

"And Sam and Tucker perpetuate it too," Jazz continued as her face took on a far away thoughtful look. "I think they like to keep you clueless to keep you out of trouble. They're kind of like your parents"

"Jazz," Danny started. He was about to launch himself into a nice long angry tirade which probably would have earned him a long lecture when the messenger in his pocket began beeping.

"Saved by the bell," Jazz laughed as she walked from the room and kindly gave Danny his privacy.

"Hello Danny," he read on the text window. "This is Sam's nurse, Deborah. She can't talk too well right now, and her motor functions won't allow her to type, but asked me to relay a conversation with you. Is that all right with you?"

Danny could feel his heart beating in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "Yes," He answered and waited for the keywords that would tell him he was really talking to Sam.

"Her replies are going to come very slow. You'll need to be patient," Deborah told him.

"Okay," Danny typed.

"Hello handsome," came Sam's awaited greeting. "How is everything going?"

"Boring without you," Danny answered as the feeling of relief rushed through him and he waited and waited for her reply.

"I bet. Still better than being where I am." Sam replied. "Tell me what you did today."

"I hung out with my mom," Danny told her. "Hung out at the park. Talked to Tucker. Argued with Jazz. The usual stuff."

"No other complications?" Sam asked.

"Not since last night," Danny answered. "All is quiet on the western front."

"Was that a movie?" Sam asked.

Danny laughed. "I don't know. You know better than to ask me hard questions."

"Oh yeah," came Sam's reply. "I forgot. You're dumb."

"As a brick," Danny laughed as he typed.

"I miss you," Sam said. "I wish you could come see me. I don't feel right. It's horrible here. I want to escape. I imagine prison is like this."

Danny took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the stupid tears filling his eyes. He could only imagine how horrible things were for her. "If you want I could just fly there. It might take a few hours, though. If you really want." What was he thinking? How would he fly a few thousand miles?

"No," Sam answered. "It's okay. I don't really want you to see me like this. Deborah is making me sound better than I am."

Danny frowned. "How bad are you really?"

"Having a really hard time talking straight. Can't hold a pencil. Can't write my name. Hard time remembering things. Did you know I didn't know what green was for awhile? Kept forgetting."

"You didn't forget me though right?" Danny said. How would he feel if she forgot about him? Crushed.

"No," Sam answered. "Not my best friend. Though I couldn't remember Tucker's name right away."

"Tucker will say that's typical." Danny typed then looked at the clock. He would need to leave soon to meet with Valerie. He could talk to Sam on the way though, especially if he talked Jazz into driving him.

"If you need to," Sam finally replied. "I can let you go."

Danny shook his head. Sam hadn't lost the gift of knowing what was going on in his mind. It was a little unnerving and he began to feel guilty because he was afraid she'd know he was lying when he wrote back. "No. I have nothing else to do tonight. I can just sit here and talk to you as long as you want."

"I'm feeling really tired though," Sam replied. "And Deborah's shift ends in ten minutes and she's the only nurse I trust not to relay every word of our conversation to my mom."

"We can talk again soon," Danny typed.

"Hopefully I can call you. Hear your sexy voice." Sam teased. That was her cue that she could no longer talk.

"I'm looking forward to the call," Danny typed. "I'll talk to you soon." He waited for a few minutes. A reply never came, so he tucked the gadget into his pocket and ran out the door to meet Valerie at the movies.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Valerie frowned as she looked at Danny, who instead of looking at the movie screen had cast his eyes to the side of the wall and was staring into space. She watched him for a moment then sighed.

"Danny," she finally whispered in his ear as she leaned close. "Is something wrong?"

Danny snapped back to reality and blushed as he nearly bumped his head against Valerie's. "No," he answered. "I was just thinking." He cast a quick look at Valerie. She gave him a skeptical glance then turned her attention back to the screen.

The movie ended and Danny and Valerie went to The Nasty Burger, chatting about school over burgers and chocolate shakes. Danny couldn't shake the feelings he was having. Firstly, it would be so easy to fall completely in love with Valerie. She was so easy to talk with. They got along so well. Okay still, she wanted to kill his ghost half, but they had so much in common. Secondly, he felt guilty because his thoughts kept wandering to Sam.

Danny wondered what his problem was. Valerie was unique. There wasn't anyone like her either. But, unlike Sam who set out to shock people and repulse them from mimicking her, Valerie was graceful and poised. She was admired. It wasn't a girl like Paulina who Danny wanted, after all Paulina had no real substance. It was someone like Valerie. Someone smart, funny, talented and easily accepted. She was a girl who could fit in anywhere she wanted, her middle name was far from being antisocial.

Valerie's laughter filled Danny's ears as he sat across from her and listened, occasionally saying something which would make her face light with a smile and cause her voice to rise in laughter. Instead of being happy himself, Danny felt haunted by a pair of worried lavender eyes.

Valerie, though she did miss out on a few things, like Danny's ghostly identity, was smart enough to be able to tell that something was bothering Danny. She figured she knew what it was, because as they became more and more comfortable in each other's company and the more she felt that she and Danny really clicked, he seemed to become more sad.

She reached out and touched his hand and smiled a little as he jumped in surprise then smiled shyly at her. She adored his shy smile. "Something is bothering you," she stated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Danny started then changed his mind. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. It's Sam."

"I figured," Valerie said wryly.

"What we talked about at the park made me think," Danny said. "I've never really seen Sam before. You know?" Valerie leaned on her hand and nodded her head as she watched Danny's face.

"Do you believe you can love someone. I mean really love someone, but be okay with not being with them?" He asked.

"Yeah," Valerie answered. "I guess so. But eventually, if the love grew and was real then not being with them would start hurting. I don't know cause I've never truly been in love. It's just a theory." She smiled and Danny smiled back.

"And if you didn't want to love this person?" Danny asked.

Valerie frowned. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it's too complicated," Danny said. "She's not the right person. She's not what I see myself with. She's my best friend. It would all be too serious."

Valerie raised her eyebrows and sighed. So the truth was finally rearing it's ugly head. She wondered if she should be noble and steer Danny in the right direction or take advantage of the situation. Of course, Valerie was honorable, but she was human too.

"First off, maybe you should make sure you're not mistaking feelings of deep friendship for something more. Don't you think she deserves someone who can love her for all that she is? Someone who isn't fighting their feelings for her tooth and claw?"

Danny closed his eyes. The thought of Sam with anyone else sent shivers of jealousy through him, but Valerie was right. She did deserve better. Jazz was right too. He wanted it all. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

"I guess," Valerie said softly as she looked down at her hands. "It's a matter of what you want more. Her friendship or her heart."

Danny's eyes lit up. "You're right," he said. "That makes sense."

"Glad I could help," she said.

"Me too," Danny said as he relaxed and smiled at Valerie.

Valerie tapped the table for a moment then sighed. "Just make sure you're honest with yourself Danny. And make sure you're honest with her. She deserves better."

"I know," Danny said. "I promise I will." He grinned and Valerie smiled back.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Over the next few weeks Danny fell into a routine. His mother would pry him out of bed five days out of a week and force him to work out with her, then teach him self defense. Then he would spend time talking to Tucker.

Ghost fighting didn't seem to interfere with much. It was as though all the ghosts had gone on vacation. Danny was grateful for the sense of normalcy he'd been craving. He would wait in the afternoon for Sam to message him and they would chat for awhile, though the length of their conversations grew as Sam's strength grew. Then he would hang out with Valerie.

Only Tuck knew Danny was spending time with Valerie. Sam would hit the roof and start worrying. Danny decided he would wait to tell Sam that he and Valerie had become good friends. Just friends. Nothing more. Valerie's idea, at least until Danny had all his feelings sorted out.

Danny's finale daily task was to avoid Jazz like the plague. She had begun to take notes when she came to talk to Danny. Sometimes he managed to get away from her. Other times he didn't, and those other times, when he got away, Jazz sent Jack after Danny, telling their father that he had expressed interest in his latest ghost hunting gadget.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A warm Tuesday afternoon found Danny at the park, alone lounging under the shade of his favorite tree with his eyes closed, when someone walked up and stood over him. Danny opened his eyes and looked up to see Dash Baxter grinning down evilly at him.

"There you are Fen Turd," Dash said menacingly. "You've managed to escape me all Summer, so now you're going to get twice the beating I was going to give you if you hadn't been such a girl and hid from me the whole time."

Danny rolled away from Dash's feet and stood as quickly as he could. He observed Dash with wide eyes. He could use his ghost powers to escape Dash, but he didn't want to. He wanted to deal with this on his own.

"Leave me alone Dash. I've done nothing to deserve the beating you want to give me," Danny said as he stood in a defensive stance.

"Wow!" Dash said sarcastically. "It looks like little Fentonia is going to try and fight me."

"I'm sick of you bullying me Dash," Danny growled. "I've never done anything to you."

"You annoy be," Dash said. "I think that's enough to warrant a good butt kicking."

"You need to grow up!" Danny yelled.

"How about if we stop you from growing up?" Dash asked as he lunged forward and attempted to pound Danny with a powerful right hook. Danny almost laughed at the lumbering slowness of Dash's attack. He ducked quickly out of the way and retaliated with a punch of his own, right in the tender spot under Dash's arm, which he left open with his pathetic punch.

"Oohh!" Dash said as he tried to hide the fact that Danny had hurt him. "Has your mommy been teaching the little boy how to fight?"

"Yes," Danny answered. "In fact she has, but Mommy is a ninth degree black belt."

"Liar," Dash said as he advanced again. This time Danny lifted his leg and kicked Dash in the solar plexus, knocking the bully to the ground. Dash gasped as he looked up at Danny who was standing over him wearing an angry expression.

"Leave me alone Dash," Danny warned. "Or next time I'll kick your butt!" Danny turned and walked away, feeling good. Dash had tried to yell a wise ass comment Danny's way, but he hadn't recovered from having the air knocked out of him. He stared after Danny trying to decide if this was grounds for war or if he should just leave Danny alone from now on.

Danny himself was grinning from ear to ear as he walked away. He did it. He may not have destroyed him, but he had beat Dash Baxter at his own game, and without the use of his ghost powers. This was a great day. Nothing could get him down. He sighed deeply then frowned as a mist of blue erupted from his mouth. Strike that, almost nothing could get him down.

He looked around for the ghost in question as he ran to the bushes, jumped inside them and transformed to into his ghostly identity. He flew up into the air and tried to catch sight of any near by ghosts.

A blast from an ecto ray nearly blew Danny from the sky and he turned in time to come face to face with Skulker.

"I beat one bully and another shows up," he said to himself. "There's just no escaping these guys."

"I've come for your head whelp!" Skulker yelled as he flew toward Danny who ducked out of the way.

"I'm sorry," Danny replied. "I'm a little attached to it right now." Where were Tucker and Sam with the Fenton Thermos when you needed them?

Skulker laughed, "You should learn to let go of such material possessions!" he shot a few more blasts at Danny who dodged them an shot several blasts of his own.

"I see you have no little friends to back you up this time," Skulker shouted. "You will be mine. I shall lay your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"Errr," Danny said as he shot several more blasts toward Skulker, several connected, sending the hunter ghost spiraling down to the ground. "Again, that's something I'm rather attached too. Why can't you ask for something I don't want." He saw his sister running through the park out of the corner of his eye. "Like my sister," he muttered.

The fight progressed well. Danny had the upper hand and was just about to cast a weakening blow at Skulker when Jazz accidentally trapped him in Fenton Thermos. Skulker flew away, laughing and thanking Jazz for the laugh.

"I'm sorry Danny," Jazz said to her brother, cramped inside the thermos. "I've been trying to get better at this…really."

"Not trying hard enough apparently," came Danny's grumpy reply.

"I'll get you out of there," Jazz laughed. "I promise. But in the meantime, this is a good a time as any to talk, since you've been avoiding me and all."

"Oh Man!" Danny groaned.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I have to admit I am kinda sad. I see the wonderful thread of a great romance here. But this is supposed to be a non-paring story. A NON-PARING story. Though I hate wasting such a good potential story. Man this stinks. **

**I'll leave it up to you, the reader. Should I let this become a paring story? Should I keep it non-paring. If I receive ten requests for me to make it DxS or DxV (which ever gets the most votes), I will. Otherwise, this will stay a nonparing story. Period. Review review review tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold, the return of jerky Danny (I guess he's mad at me…I wonder why). A/N and pleading and begging and crying for reviews to follow.**

Chapter Six

It was in the wee hours of morning when Danny experienced one of the most upsetting moments in his life, and that was saying a lot .

A freezing cold hand was touching his cheek a familiar voice whispering his name. Danny's eyes popped open and a gasp of blue escaped from his mouth. He sat up trying to get away from the creature on his bed as he switched on the light before going ghost.

"Whoa!" Sam said as he pushed at her. "I was just trying to get you to wake up. Don't kill me."

"Sam?" Danny asked as he blinked and tried to adjust his eyes to the light and clear them of sleep.

Sam smiled and reached forward again and touched his cheek. "Yeah?" She answered as she leaned toward him as though she was having difficulty hearing him.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Sam blinked her eyes and looked around Danny's room. "I don't know," She answered. She then smiled and drew closer. "I think I'm dreaming."

"No," Danny said as he shook his head. "I think I'm dreaming. This is my dream."

Sam snorted. "Not every dream you have is yours," she countered. "This is my dream!"

Danny shook his head. "My room. My bed. My subconscious. My dream."

"As if!" Sam said in exasperation. "Just because it's in your room and all doesn't mean it's your dream. This is my dream." She smiled slightly and Danny shifted uncomfortably because Sam was sitting on his legs.

"All right," Danny growled. "Let's not fight about whose dream this is okay?"

"Fine," Sam said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, since you're the one in my room," Danny started. "What are you doing here?"

Sam gave him an amused look then answered, "I don't know. This is supposed to be your dream!"

"I thought you said…" Danny started then narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Okay this is really weird."

Sam laughed then scratched her wrist. "Stupid watch," she said. "It's been hurting like you wouldn't believe." She took it off and threw it across the room with a look of disgust then turned back to Danny and smiled again.

"What's the funny smile for?" Danny asked.

"I've missed you," she answered then moved forward and placed her arms around him. Danny sighed heavily then returned the embrace.

"No matter what happens," Sam whispered in his ear. "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Okay," Danny said as he held the block of ice which was his best friend in his arms. He was beginning to feel very scared. He pulled away from her and attempted to look in her eyes, but they were closed. He examined her face, she was more pale than usual, in fact her skin had taken on a definite blue tinge. His heart squeezed painfully. Was he dreaming or was he awake?

Sam finally opened her eyes and looked at Danny. He fought the urge to push her away as he looked fearfully into the green depths.

"Wow," Sam said as she looked at him. "Do you always glow like that in your human form?"

"Glow?" Danny asked worriedly.

"It's like a rainbow radiating all around you," Sam said in awe. "It's incredible. Why have I never seen it before?" Tears began to prickle at Danny's eyes and he grabbed Sam and pulled her into his arms.

"You can move on if you need to," he whispered he could feel himself shaking.

"To where?" Sam asked in confusion.

"To more peaceful places," Danny replied. "You don't have to stay with me."

"I'm never more at peace than I am when I'm with you," she said as she laid her head on Danny shoulder. "I love you. I'm not afraid to tell you anymore."

"I know," Danny answered as he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "And I love you too."

"Forever," Sam whispered on a strangely ghostly sigh.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Danny" Jazz said as she shook her brother awake. "Mom says you can't sleep all day."

Danny opened his eyes blearily and looked at his sister who was looking up at him in concern. She touched the dry salty trail which had run down his face and frowned.

"Been having nightmares?" she asked as she brushed her fingers across his pillow, which was still damp with tears."

Danny shook his head as he sat up. He looked around the room in confusion then reached for his messenger on the nightstand. There were no new messages. He wiped his eyes and looked at Jazz for a moment.

"Yeah," he finally answered as he took a deep relieved breath. "Only nightmares."

"Maybe it was your subconscious trying to tell you something," Jazz started.

Danny put up his hand and closed his eyes tight. "Really Jazz just shut up already!" He looked at the hurt look on his sister's face. "I just don't need this right now okay?"

"But," Jazz started.

"No!" Danny growled. "For someone who is trying go guard my sanity, you are really driving me crazy." He looked into his sister's hurt eyes. Her shoulders drooped and she stood and walked to the door.

"Don't sleep all day okay?" was all she said as she left, closing the door behind her. Danny let out a large sigh and flopped back on his bed. He looked at the messenger in his hands. Then typed to Tucker.

"Tuck. Are you around? Are you busy?"

A reply came rather quickly. "Yes!" Tucker answered. "I'm talking to a girl!"

"Sorry to bug you," Danny wrote. "But before I leave you. Did you have any weird dreams last night? Have you heard from Sam?"

"No and No and sorry to be rude but good bye," was Tucker's reply.

Danny growled under his breath as he fidgeted with indecision. Finally he typed out the following message to Sam and hit send, "Sam, Deborah or Mrs. Manson…whoever. I'm just messaging to check on Sam. Can you let me know she's o.k?"

No immediate answer came. Danny sat and looked at the messenger for over twenty minutes before he growled and placed it on the nightstand then got dressed. When he came back from the bathroom there was a message.

"Danny, Deborah here. Had some complications yesterday afternoon. Sam's fine. She's resting comfortably. No worries here. She'll want to talk to you later I'm sure.

Danny let out a deep breath and typed a quick thank you to the nurse then went downstairs.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Valerie looked at Danny and frowned. She was tired of this friendship thing. The more she spent time with him, the more she realized how much she liked him. He was funny, sweet and cute. She stared at him until he looked over at her.

"Hi," he said and blinked at her.

"Hi," Valerie replied. "What are you thinking about? You look seriously upset."

Danny smiled. "It's nothing," he answered. "I just had a really bad dream last night."

Valerie nodded her head in understanding. She looked around the near empty theater for a moment. She and Danny had been seeing each other on a friendly basis for the last three weeks. It was long enough for her to decide that she didn't care about the Sam issue one way or another.

Danny's attention was back on the movie, which Valerie decided wasn't as good as watching Danny watch the movie. He looked at her a moment then smiled then blushed at the intensity of her attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Valerie thought for a moment. "Yeah," she answered. "In fact. There is." She didn't wait for Danny to say another word. Her philosophy was strike while the opponent was off guard. It was the only way to succeed in battle, and she definitely felt like she was fighting a battle. She moved forward and kissed him.

Alarm bells went off in Danny's mind. He knew Valerie better than she realized and he could tell by the look on her face that she was about to do something. He was very surprised when instead of a ecto-blast, she kissed him. Very surprise and yet oh so pleased.

So it was, in the near empty dark theater Danny experienced his first real make out session. Yes, Sam had kissed him. Once, but that was to protect him from Valerie, and this was hardly the same as a fake out make out. Now as he sat with his arms around the beautiful ghost hunter, he banished away all thoughts of Sam.

"Wow," Valerie said as she ended the kiss with Danny. He smiled back at her and wondered what he should say next.

"I thought we were just friends," he finally said as he regarded her with wide eyes.

"To hell with that!" Valerie announced. "I don't want to just be your friend. To hell with ghosts and ghost hunting."

"You'll stop ghost hunting?" Danny said in shock trying to suppress a smile.

"Hell no!" Valerie said. "I'm just not going to let it stop me from having what I want." Her eyelids hooded. "And I want you!"

Danny blinked at Valerie for a moment then opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was slipped his mind as Valerie struck again and involved him in a very intense make out session.

The new couple made plans. Talked about their future, and about feelings. Valerie admitted that she never stopped liking him. Danny admitted that he always liked her too. The little secret seed of hurt he'd felt over her rejection of him over ghost hunting seemed to melt away. His anger at being different, about his ghost side, about everything was thrown out the window. He was happy. Everything was normal! He embraced the feeling with joy. Normal. This was exactly what he wanted.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

It came to be that Danny was so caught up in his new relationship that it completely slipped his mind that he hadn't heard from either of his friends. It took at least three days for him to even notice the blinking messenger sitting on his nightstand.

Danny slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. How was he going to explain this to Tucker and Sam? He'd had his moments where he was very careless with them, but he thought he'd out grown it. He picked up the messenger and cued up the first of fifty messages.

"Fifty," he said in dismay. "Oh man I'm toast."

"Danny," Tucker here the first read. "Are you there?"

Danny shook his head, at least Tucker wouldn't be too upset with him. The next message was again from Tucker asking if Danny was available. And the next and the next and the next.

"Danny?" said the next message. "Are you there? Have you heard about Sam?" Danny frowned and began to feel weak and ill.

"Danny why are you not answering me? I know your upset about what happened but you need to talk to me." Danny frowned. He quickly paged through all the messages. They were all from Tucker.

The last few were highly disturbing. "I need you to messenger me. Over seas calls are too expensive. My mom would kill me. Come on Danny. She may have suffered a set back, but she's not dead! Come on! It's okay."

"What the hell?" Danny growled. He wanted to kick himself. He was right. He was shallow and rotten and horrible. He was a horrible friend. He squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment.

"Tuck," he typed quickly. "Tucker you there?"

"Finally!" came an almost immediate reply. "Where have you been? I've been worried as hell!"

"I'm sorry," Danny said he thought for a moment then closed his eyes and thought up a reasonable explanation. "I lost the messenger."

"Dude!" Tucker wrote. "You're close to being toast you know that?"

"Yeah," Danny said feeling horribly ashamed. "What's going on?"

"Well I assume you've been in contact with Sam," Tucker wrote. Danny didn't reply.

"You have been in contact with Sam right?" Tucker asked.

"No," Danny answered honestly.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Tucker questioned. "Seriously have you been bogged down with ghosts? I didn't think even that would keep you for worrying about Sam and checking on her at the least!"

Danny took a deep breath. He may as well be honest. "I've been with Val," He answered. "Things have gotten really serious between us and I guess I forgot."

"You are the biggest jerk I know Danny!" Tuck replied. "We came so close to losing Sam and you've been off making kissy faces with Val? Great. Just Great."

"What do you mean almost lost Sam?" Danny typed.

"You know what?" came Tucker's reply. "I'm not going to tell you one damn thing. You don't deserve to know. You're a careless jerk!"

"I'm sorry," Danny typed.

"Not good enough," Tucker replied. "I'm not talking to you right now. You can just…go soak your head or something!"

Danny was just about to type something to Sam, to find out what happened but one more message popped up. It was from Tucker.

"Don't you dare message her! I'll tell her your messenger broke or something. You don't deserve to talk to her!"

"Tucker," Danny typed back. "Don't be unreasonable." He waited. There was no reply. He thought for a moment.

"Hey! This is Danny," he wrote. "I'm just checking on Sam." Instead of hitting send. He put the messenger down on the bed then covered his face with his hand. Tucker was right. He was a jerk.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny went ghost and flew out of the house. He left his unsent message sitting on the bed. He had to leave. Strangely, he found himself at Sam's house. In Sam's room.

He walked around for awhile before he stopped at her dressing table. He sat down and looked at his ghostly form in the mirror. He could see a dozen different necklaces draped on the side of the mirror. It was one in particular which caught his eye.

On a delicate gold chain Sam had threaded a gold ring. He untangled it from the mass of other chains and frowned. He closed his eyes for a moment then tilted the ring so he could read the inside, he smiled wistfully as he read out loud. "Wes." Turned the ring over and read what the ring truly said.

"Sam." He sighed as his palm closed over the ring. He shook his head then put the ring back where he found it. His gaze fell to the pictures tacked to the edge of the mirror. Some went back as far as ninth grade a few were recent. There were a few of just Danny and Tucker. Several of Jazz and himself. There were only a few of all three of them together and only one of just Sam and Danny.

Danny looked at the clock and sighed then back as the pictures. He was supposed to meet Valerie at the Nasty Burger in ten minutes. He took a deep breath and walked to the window. Then flew away.

He landed in the park, changed to human form and walked slowly to the Nasty Burger. He didn't even notice passing Dash and Kwan. Both boys broke into whispers as Danny walked by.

Valerie was waiting as Danny walked through the doors. She smiled in a way that set his pulse to racing. He sat down beside her and let out a deep breath.

"I thought you were going to be late," She teased.

"Nope," Danny replied. "Here on time." He unconsciously patted the messenger in his pocket. Valerie didn't miss the gesture.

"How are Tuck and Sam?" she asked.

Danny took a deep breath and pondered what he should tell her. "Mad," he answered. "Really. Really mad."

"So you told them about us?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied absently then shook his head. "No I mean no. They're not mad at me for that."

"Then why?" Valerie questioned beginning to feel fierce and protective of the relationship she now had with Danny. She wasn't going to let the say so of his friends mess everything up.

"I forgot about them," He said sadly. Valerie bit her lip to try to keep from smiling. That was something she wasn't expecting to hear.

"For how long?" Valerie asked as she twined her fingers with Danny's. She was thrilled. She was able to make him forget all about Sam…and Tucker. He was hers. She kept her head down to hide the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Three days," Danny answered. "But that's not the whole story."

"Three days?" Valerie said as she shook her head. "What's the big deal? It's not like anything major happened. It's just three days. You have a life too Danny. Everything is supposed to stop and revolve around them? Sheesh."

"Something bad happened," Danny told Valerie and she stopped and frowned. "But the thing is Tuck won't tell me what it was, just called it a set back."

"Sam?" Valerie asked. Grrr the Goth girl was too good. It's almost as if she sensed she was going to lose Danny and just had to make the most dramatic move possible.

"You shouldn't feel bad Danny," Valerie said as she put her arm around him. "It's not like you could have known."

"I would have known if I'd been keeping up to date like I was supposed to," Danny replied. "You don't understand Val. Tucker and Sam are like everything to me. I owe them more than I could ever make you understand."

Valerie sighed. "And so what am I to you? Nothing? I mean is it so bad to put me above them? Besides they're your true friends like you say, they'll understand."

Danny shook his head and covered his face with his hand. "I've screwed up with them more times than I can count. This time I failed them when it really counts. I failed Sam!"

Valerie put her hand on Danny's face and looked into his eyes. "If need be," she said. "I'll speak to them for you. The blame is mine. I'm the one stealing all your attention. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

Danny stared into Valerie's eyes for a few moments then closed his own. It was sweet of Valerie to want to try to smooth things over, but he had no excuses. There was no excuse. Period.

His messenger began beeping and he jumped as he retrieved it from his pocket. He looked guilty at Val then read the message.

"Did you really lose your messenger?" the message from Sam read. Danny looked at Valerie.

"Who is this?" Danny typed.

"It's Sam dummy," came the reply. "And yes dork head it's me. I'm not going to flirt with you because I'm pretty mad at you and Tuck right now."

"Why?" Danny answered as he looked warily at Valerie who was reading the messenger over his shoulder.

"For lying damn it!" Sam came back slowly and most of the words were misspelled. "What's been going on? Deborah says you've been messaging me every day. Today I feel good enough to type myself and Tuck tells me the reason I haven't heard from you is because you lost your messenger."

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Val laughed. "But is it Tucker or Deborah? Who's Deborah?"

"Sam's nurse," Danny replied.

"Oh!" Valerie said then winced. "Not good."

"I wonder why Deborah didn't message me though," Danny said. "I mean she could have."

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she felt bad enough for lying to Sam that she didn't want to stir things up anymore than she had already."

"Tuck doesn't know what he's talking about," Danny typed quickly. "I've not been answering his text messages…" He paused trying to look for a good reason.

"Because he started ignoring you first," Val provided. Danny looked at Valerie for a moment.

"Because he'd ignored me several times, so I just decided to teach him a lesson." Danny finished typing.

"Well," Sam replied. "That's a relief. I thought maybe you'd got eaten by a ghost or something and he was trying to hide it from me."

Danny chuckled to himself then typed. "Were you sick?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Just a little set back. Deborah says I was knocking on heaven's door, but I'm fine now. Feeling much better than I was before."

"What happened?" Danny asked. Valerie frowned as she grabbed her soda and took a worried drink. She could feel the tension in Danny's body, he was practically leaning away from her.

"Something blocked the shunt draining liquid from my head blocked everything and the liquid built up and bam!"

"Great," Danny said. "But you're all better."

"Next to new," Sam replied.

"Good. That was scary," Danny typed.

"More so for me than you," Sam said. "I had a crazy dream the night it happened. I dreamed I came to see you and we had a fight about whose dream we were in and….well it was funny."

The messenger slipped from Danny's hand and skidded under the table. Valerie took a look at his face then retrieved the device. She read it before handing it back to him. He looked completely stunned. Valerie frowned. The message wasn't that profound. Danny blinked a few times then thanked Valerie for getting the messenger for him. He looked down at the message and opened his mouth then closed it.

"Where are you?" Sam asked. "Home?"

"No," answered Danny. "I'm at the Nasty Burger."

"With Valerie," Valerie prompted.

"I can't tell her yet," Danny told Valerie. "Trust me. She'll flip when she finds out."

"Why?" Valerie asked. "It's not like she has or ever has had any claim on you."

"It's complicated," Danny answered. "Trust me."

"I'm going to call," Sam messaged. "8:30 your time. Be there!"

"I will be," Danny promised then looked at the clock. He had a couple of hours.

Valerie folded her arms across her chest and looked at Danny as he signed off with Sam. He was smiling now. Looking much more relaxed. She supposed she could understand why. She just felt she was in major competition with Sam and had just been struck a major blow.

"See," Valerie said. "I told you it was going to be all right."

"Yeah," Danny said as he smiled at her and tucked the little messaging device back into his pocket. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Valerie said then kissed his cheek. "And soon you'll learn that Valerie is always, always right."

Danny raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Is that true?"

"Hell yes," She answered then laughed and cuddled into his arm. He hugged her tight and kissed her quickly, which made all the little worries fly away. Sam might have his mind but Valerie had the rest, he was here with her not Sam. She kissed him again, and she wasn't going to give him up. No way. Not this time.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**So the pairing has started –kneels in penitence- forgive me oh mighty and benevolent Osco.**

**Do you see which way this is going? Are you sure? Positive? Could it be that I decided to go both DxV and DxS? Hmmmm? And yes there will still be action/adventure!  
**

**So how about a review? Tell me you love me. Tell me something, otherwise I'll think you don't care and I will spend the rest of the night crying , wailing and sobbing and generally causing chaos. You don't want that for me do you? Besides I look really bad after I cry. My eyes turn all red, and instead of grey they're all aqua and my nose (which is big) turns red and swells up and fills with snot and I get stuffed up and have to blow my nose a lot. It's not a pretty site. Save me! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am going to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed for me. I am grateful to the extreme. Thank you thank you. You make me happy and I adore you.**

Chapter Seven

Valerie was always right, Danny agreed. Had he listened to her instead of insisting he stay so late, he wouldn't be in the situation he was now.

"What's this Fen Turd?" Dash asked as he caught Danny off guard and swiped the messenger from his pocket. Danny knew better than to ask for it back. He simply blinked at Dash then looked at Kwan who was smiling slightly as he stood beside the big blonde jock.

"It's the way I keep in contact with Sam," Danny answered as he watched Dash throw the device to Kwan who looked at it and laughed.

"Want Kwan to hold it for you while we bash you head in?" Dash asked as he smiled sadistically as he handed the device over to his friend.

"How considerate of you to ask," Danny said dryly. He'd been working with his mother on self defense yes, but he didn't think he could take on both Kwan and Dash at this point.

Dash grabbed Danny and put him in a headlock. "So where is your karate now?" Dash asked as he tightened his lock on Danny's neck. Danny used one of the maneuvers his mother taught him to break away from Dash then stood in a defensive stance.

"Look Kwan," Dash said. "I told you he looked all mean and dangerous."

"I don't want to hurt you Dash," Danny growled hoping he sounded menacing enough to deter the bully.

"Hurt me?" Dash laughed then turned to Kwan. "Didn't I tell you he'd grown a spine." He looked back as Danny. "So Valerie kisses you and you suddenly like are tough or something?"

Dash feigned a punch then spun and ended up kicking Danny to the ground. "Feels good to have the air kicked out of you doesn't it?" Dash asked as he picked a gasping Danny up off the ground by his shirt. Danny brought his knee up and kicked Dash between the legs.

"You're right Dash," Kwan said as Dash doubled over and grabbed Danny by the back of the neck and held him far enough away that he couldn't be kicked. "He is begging for a butt kicking."

Dash cracked his knuckles and before Danny knew what was happening Dash jumped. Danny landed on the ground with a thump with Dash over him pounding away at his face. Danny just wasn't quick enough, not with Kwan there to help, but he managed to get away. Blood poured from his busted lip.

"All right," Danny growled as he took on a defensive stance. "You've had your fun. Now give me back my things and I'll be going."

"Oh no," Dash said as he moved forward with a deadly gleam in his eye. "We're not done with you yet Fentoina."

Danny took a deep breath and calmed himself. He could do this. He focused on Dash. Dash moved forward again to attack and Danny lifted his leg in a side kick that sent Dash flying back to the ground. Kwan jumped forward immediately and Danny managed to punch him in the mouth.

"Hey!" Kwan said as he stepped back in surprise. This wasn't part of the game. He looked at Dash who was standing with murder in his eyes. Danny kept his gaze locked with Dashes.

"Big tough guy huh?" Dash said as glared.

"I'm not taking your shit anymore," Danny growled.

"Oh really?" Dash asked. He held out his hand to Kwan who looked at him dumbly.

"Give me the toy," Dash told his friend in annoyance. Kwan pulled it of his pocket and handed it to Dash who looked the device over. He smiled at Danny then dropped the thing to the ground than brought his heel down on it as hard as he could, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Oh man!" Dash said in sympathy. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident. Awww"

Danny said nothing as he looked down at the shattered remnants of his only way to contact Tucker and Sam. He looked back up at Dash and Kwan we were laughing as they walked away.

He didn't have time to sit and contemplate the broken messenger. He had only a minute to get home. Luckily he could fly.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The phone was ringing when he ran through the door. "I'll get it he yelled."

"I already got it," Jazz answered as Danny ran through the house and stood in front of his sister.

"It's so good to hear from you!" Jazz said. "You sound good!" She looked at Danny and the smile faded from her face.

"Yeah Danny's here," She replied to the phone as she gave her brother a questioning look. He gestured for her not to say anything and she nodded. She handed him the phone then watched as he took it and headed to his room.

"Sam?" Danny asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey," Sam said slowly. "How are you?"

Danny laughed then sighed as a warm relaxed feeling flooded through him. "I've been better." He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Dash and Kwan," Danny answered. "They tried to beat the crap out of me. Broke the messenger." Sam gasped. "It's okay though. I'm not broken."

"Well that's a good thing," Sam replied. "I'd like to give those jerks a piece of my mind."

"And you literally could too," Danny joked.

"Oh Ha ha ha," Sam said sarcastically. "What's going on between you and Tucker?"

"He's mad at me," Danny answered. "It's not a big deal. I was being my usual jerky self that's all. How are you feeling?"

"A little like I just got beat up by Dash and Kwan," Sam answered tiredly. "But I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. This pink room is bad for my mental health."

"When are they going to spring you?" Danny asked.

"Believe it or not," Sam started. "I'm getting out of here next week, as long as I meet their conditions."

"Then you'll be home?" Danny said excitedly.

"Yup." Sam answered. "But I won't be able to run around with you for awhile." Her voice sounded sad.

"That's okay we can sit and watch movies or play games or something." Danny told her. "I can't wait to have you home. I've missed you so much." He paused. "There is so much I need to tell you."

"Yeah," Sam said on a deep breath. "I have things to tell you too Danny."

Danny closed his eyes tight. "Not bad things I hope?"

"Depends on your point of view," Sam laughed.

"You're healthy though. They didn't like give you two weeks to live or something?" Danny asked worriedly

"Don't be a dork," Sam replied. "The doctors all say I should be fine. It's not that kind of thing and I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Now I'm going to spend the next week worrying," Danny said as he tried to ignore the warmth flooding through him. It radiated from his heart and spread throughout all the rest of his body. Tears prickled at his eyelids. All he wanted at this point was to see Sam, to hug her and know she was all right.

"Don't," Sam said almost shortly. "It's nothing to worry about, and I'm sick of everyone's concern. It's driving me batty."

Danny listened to Sam talk a moment. "Is it about your dream?" he finally asked. "Did you want to talk to me about your dream?"

"My dream?" Sam asked in confusion Danny frowned. Sam speech was starting to slur. "Oh that? No it has nothing to do with that."

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly. "I just got medicated." She giggled a little.

"I'll let you get some rest then," Danny said as he cradled the phone close.

"I'll call again tomorrow," Sam told him. "Same time okay?"

"Sounds good," Danny replied.

"I love you," Sam said then hung up.

Danny put the phone aside then nearly jumped out of his skin as Jazz opened his door and walked in carrying an ice pack and a wash cloth. She said nothing as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Been fighting?" she asked as she dabbed his bloody lip with the wash cloth. Danny winced and took the cloth from her.

"It's no big deal," Danny told her. "I handled it okay. It could have been worse."

"Stupid Dash," Jazz said as she shook her head.

"Yeah but strong," came Danny's muffled reply as he held the cloth and ice to his lip.

"Sam's doing really good though right?" Jazz asked her eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah," Danny answered. His head was starting to ache terribly. "Should be home sometime next week."

"We should do something nice for her," Jazz said as she stood and paced around the room.

"You want we should shave Paulina's hair and place it before Sam on a platter?" Danny asked in amusement. "That's something that would please Sam."

"No," Jazz laughed. "What kinda stuff does Sam like."

"Goth stuff," Danny answered and shrugged. "You know black, scary." His eyes lit up. "A plastic spider!"

Jazz gave him a weird look. "Not a plastic spider you dummy. How would a plastic spider be something nice?"

"The look on her face would be nice," Danny chuckled as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes imagining the devilish look on Sam's face when surprised by a plastic spider.

"I was thinking like maybe a photo in a frame or something. I mean it's something she'd have to be careful with," Jazz said as she handed Danny a picture. It was of Sam and Danny Phantom. Sam was sitting down in a chair looking up with a smirk at Danny who was behind her making scary ghost hands like he was going to get her.

"Where did you get this?" Danny asked as he handed it back to Jazz.

"It doesn't matter. But I thought maybe I'd find a nice frame for it and give it to her as a get well gift. Is that okay?" Jazz asked.

"I guess," Danny said. "Sam has a few pictures of my ghostly side, just not any of us together." He smiled again.

"She'll like it then?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head and again thought of the plastic spider, and maybe a bat.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Valerie questioned Danny about his fat lip and he thought about what to tell Valerie. He didn't want her to start anymore trouble between himself and Dash.

"It's not a big deal," Danny said. "It was just an accident."

Valerie shook her head. "You're such a klutz that I believe you," she laughed as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Oh gee," Danny replied thanks. Valerie nodded her head as she leaned against him. They were sitting in the park enjoying the sunny day. Valerie felt happy.

"So you didn't tell me," She said as she tilted her face to look at Danny. "How did your talk with Sam go."

"Good," Danny answered. "She should be coming home next week."

"You'll tell her then right?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah," Danny said as he smiled. He noticed Dash walking by the bully looked at Danny and waved. Danny looked at Valerie and sighed.

"And Tuck?" Valerie questioned. "What about Tucker?"

"He already knows," Danny answered. He frowned as he watched Dash walk by again. He wondered what the Jock was up to.

Valerie finally noticed and she wrinkled her forehead in annoyance. "What the hell is he doing?" she asked forcefully.

"Waiting to cause trouble no doubt," Danny said then was startled as a blue mist erupted from his mouth, luckily the sensor on Valerie's wrist began to beep at the same time and she looked down.

"Danny!" She said. "I have…to go! I'll…call you!" With that she got up and ran. Danny stood and ran in the other direction, jumped in some bushes and went ghost. He flew up and around until he found Valerie fighting none other than Skulker.

"Can you find anything better to do Skulker than pick on poor defenseless girls?" Danny yelled as he threw a blast at Skulker.

"Who you calling defenseless?" Valerie yelled as she shot a blast at Skulker and then at Danny. Both ghosts dodged the shot.

"I've been looking for you whelp!" Skulker said automatically dismissing Valerie as a non-threat. "You and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Danny ducked from another shot from Valerie then flew higher. "The only business we have Skulker is getting you back to The Ghost Zone where you belong."

"Not without your head to adorn my mantle!" Skulker laughed.

"I'll adorn my mantle with your head ghost," Valerie shouted. "Both of you." Skulker shot at Valerie in annoyance and Danny rushed forward to block the shot. As a reward, Valerie shot him in the back with a blast and he went tumbling to the ground.

Danny was lucky that Valerie was keeping Skulker occupied or was it that Skulker was keeping Valerie occupied? It didn't matter it was simply good fortune on Danny's part that neither party was able to follow after him immediately as he landed in the bushes and changed back to Fenton.

"Oh man," Danny said as he lay in the bushes. "There's only so much beating one guy can take." He changed back to his ghost form and streaked up into the air, he fired several blasts at Skulker. Skulker apparently decided he was outnumbered. He laughed at Danny.

"Next time," the hunter ghost said then flew away. Danny grumbled something under his breath then looked at Valerie.

"Okay," she said. "So he got away, but your not gunna ghost punk!" She fired a blast.

"Whoa!" Danny said as he ducked then flew a good distance away. "I'm sorry," he yelled. I don't have time to play." He flew a little further then went intangible then flew down into the bushes and changed back to Fenton. He watched as Valerie landed and transitioned out of her ghost hunting gear. She was looking around calling for Danny.

"I'm over here!" he called as he walked forward, looking around for any witnesses. Valerie rushed forward and threw her arms over Danny then kissed him, completely forgetting his cut lip.

"Did you see that?" she said excitedly. "Did you see I was able to chase both ghosts off."

Danny blinked at Valerie for a second then smiled. "I was hiding," he told her.

Valerie laughed. "I'm glad you have the good sense to make yourself scarce when ghosts appear."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Valerie took his hand. She was now in an extremely good mood. "Let's go to the Nasty Burger," she said. "Have a celebratory milk shake."

"Okay," Danny said almost warily as Valerie pulled him from the park. Danny sighed heavily. He hated deceiving Valerie. He wondered if there would ever be circumstances where he could tell her about his ghost half without deadly consequences.

Valerie was chattering quickly about the fight she'd just participated and Danny half listened. He wished things were different for Valerie, that she wasn't so into ghost hunting. It seemed to be a big part of her identity now, and something she'd never give up without a fight. Danny would give it up though, without question. He frowned, but he realized he wouldn't give up his ghost half. At least there was something he accepted about his ghost half.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

When Danny arrived home, a package was waiting for him on his bed. He looked questioningly at the cardboard box then opened it quickly.

Danny smiled then laughed as he looked at the little red messenger he held in his hand. He had already admitted to himself how down he was at not being able to communicate with Sam on a regular basis, plus he really needed to talk to Tucker and straighten things out with his friend.

Danny fiddled with the device for a moment then typed to Sam, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You got it?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah," he typed as he smiled. He had a long conversation with Sam, the longest he'd had in a very long time. He was happy. It was tough being without his friends. It was great spending time with Valerie, but he missed Sam…and Tucker.

"I expect," Sam typed. "That you and Tucker will kiss and make up."

Danny laughed as he typed. "Well I'm not going to kiss him, but yeah I'll do my best to make amends if he'll let me." He could almost hear Sam laughing.

"Good. I need to go. Love you." Sam signed off.

Danny sighed and then thought for a moment then typed, "Tuck?"

He waited and waited and waited and finally received a reply of, "What."

"I'm sorry." Danny typed. He could almost see Tucker sigh.

"You should be," Tucker responded. "I was worried and scared and alone."

"I know I'm sorry," Danny said.

"Okay," Tucker wrote. "Not completely alone. I met a girl, but that didn't take all my attention and keep me from contacting you and Sam."

"I'm sorry," Danny wrote again. "What more do you want from me."

"Groveling," Tucker said. "Lots of groveling."

Danny smiled slightly. He knew Tuck had forgiven him and was joking. "I'll grovel next time I see you. Don't let me for get."

"Oh I won't," Tucker replied.

"So who's this mysterious girl you've been spending time with?" Danny wrote quickly.

"She loved tech just as much as I do," Tucker responded then went on and on about the girl he'd been spending time with. Then he asked. "How are things with Val."

"Really good," Danny replied. "When we don't end up at odds ghost fighting, of course she doesn't know that."

"If you really intend on getting serious with her," Tucker wrote. "You should consider telling her."

"I don't know if it's serious," Danny said. "Who wants serious?"

"Well considering that she tries to kill you half the time," Tucker responded. "I think it's pretty serious."

"I'm just taking things one day at a time," Danny said.

"Does Sam know yet?" Tucker asked.

"No," Danny replied.

"She's going to be back home, will you tell her then?" Tucker continued to question.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "I just hope she doesn't give me a huge lecture."

There was a long pause. "I think Sam wants to give you more than a lecture. You're in for a few surprises when she returns."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I can't tell you. I don't spill your secrets to Sam. I don't spill her secrets to you. You'll just have to wait and see, but I wish I could be there when everything goes down."

"You're scaring me," Danny typed.

"You should be scared," came Tucker's response. "And the last thing I'm going to say about all this is you better decide where you stand with Valerie and how serious you are about her."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Nuh uh," Tucker answered. "I'm done talking about it. So…how's Jazz?"

Danny grumbled to himself. He wished Sam was back just so he'd know what was going on.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Man I feel like this story is going no where. It is going somewhere. I guess it's just that I feel bad for making this a less Dannycentric story. I have a better feel for Danny's character now so I guess I'll just go with it**.

**If you're still reading. Review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is probably my last update for awhile. See A/N below. **

Chapter Eight

Danny found himself extremely impatient for Sam go get home. Everything seemed to be getting on his nerves. Between his parents, his sister, a recent surge in ghostly activity and Valerie, Danny felt as though he was going to snap.

To be honest, Sam was home. She had arrived the day before, but she told Danny she needed to rest from the long trip home and wasn't feeling up to company, so they arraigned to spend the next day together, at least for as long as Sam felt up to having company.

Danny's eagerness and nervousness about seeing Sam again had caused Danny's first fight with Valerie who seemed to be annoyed at Danny's focus on the return of his best friend. He was absent minded. She couldn't keep his attention focused. It was annoying. But, it was a kiss that caused things to explode between the two.

Valerie hadn't intended for the goodnight kiss they shared to be at all innocent, but Danny, whether his mind on Sam or other things simply, put Valerie away from him after a very chaste brush of the lips and told her he'd see her later the next day, which sparked the explosion.

"If you can manage to pry yourself away from Sam," Valerie said acidly. "And remember that you have a girlfriend."

Danny blinked at Valerie's angry tone. "I'll call you when I'm free," he told her he looked a little confused.

"Don't bother," Valerie said as she walked away. "You can talk to me the next day. First thing. I don't play second fiddle to nobody!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked in bewilderment as he followed her for a moment.

Valerie stopped and put her hand on her hip as she looked at Danny. "It's Sam and I this, and Sam and I that. I'm sick of it! Go be with Sam," she said in a hurt tone. "Just forget about me."

Danny raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "You're jealous," he accused.

Valerie gave him a scathing look. "I ain't jealous of no other girl," she said sharply. Danny continued to smile. She gave him an evil glare and he still smiled.

"It's just Sam," Danny told her reassuringly. "Sam is just…well Sam. If Sam were Tucker I bet you wouldn't be so jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Valerie growled she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Danny for a moment.

"Just do me a favor," She finally said, annoyed by the smile on his face and trying not to be moved to being nice like the look on his face begged her to do. "If you remember I even exist after tomorrow, give me a call and we'll talk about this."

"Talk about this?" Danny asked he was beginning to feel angry. "What's to talk about?"

"You and Sam!" Valerie sighed.

"What about Sam and me?" Danny half yelled. He was angry now. "She's my best friend Val. We've known each other forever!"

"And what am I?" Valerie asked.

"My girlfriend!" Danny answered gently trying to push the anger aside.

"Then shouldn't that make me your best friend?" Valerie asked. "Or at least put me up above Sam on the priority chart?"

Danny sighed to be fair Valerie had a point. He could understand her feelings, or at least he thought he could. "You're right," he said.

Valerie gave him a surprised look. "I am."

"Yeah," Danny said as he nodded his head. "Like you said, we'll talk about it more tomorrow okay?"

"If I see you tomorrow," Valerie sighed.

"We'll see each other," Danny told her as he put his arm around Valerie and hugged her tight. "I'll make it a priority."

"Okay," Valerie said and smiled.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam was sitting on her bed dressed, her hair combed, her face devoid of any make up. Danny was ushered into her room by Sam's mother who left the door open as she exited the room. Sam rolled her eyes then looked at Danny.

Danny smiled at Sam as he sat down on the foot of the bed. She looked pale and small and all of ten years old. It took a lot of Danny's will power not to bounce forward and hug and hug and hug her, but she looked so fragile with the dark circles under her lavender eyes that he was afraid.

Sam for her part sat looking at Danny with a smile as large as Danny's. The two friends said nothing at first. They just looked at each other, both feeling relieved to be back in each other's company.

"I've really missed you," Sam told Danny. Her eyes took on the luminous sheen of unshed tears which caused Danny's eyes to fill and made him sniffle.

"I've missed you too Sam," he said then reached over and took one of her hands. Sam was one of the toughest girls he knew, but as he looked down at her delicate hand in his own, it struck him at how small and fragile she was.

"You can hug me you know," Sam told him softly. "I'm not going to break. I'm really fine now." Danny looked at her for a moment then scooted forward. They met somewhere in the middle, both friend's wrapped their arms around each other then sighed as all the fear and tension just seemed to slide away.

Danny was afraid to hold her too tight. He'd carried her on many occasions and he could tell she'd lost a lot of weight, rendering her to mere skin and bones. He realized he was afraid to break her. They pulled away from each other.

"You look like you've grown," Sam remarked as she brushed some of the hair out of Danny's eyes.

"You look like you could stand to eat a few sandwiches," Danny told her.

"Well," Sam said as she shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on her bed. "I haven't had too much of an appetite lately."

The two friend's chatted for awhile mostly about the latest rash of ghosts haunting Amity Park.

"I feel like I brought them with me," Sam said sadly. "Didn't you tell me that ghost activity has been way down lately?"

"Yeah," Danny said then smiled teasingly. "It probably is all your fault. All the ghosts like you."

"Well I'm charming like that," Sam quipped.

Danny nodded his head. "I agree." He sighed deeply then stood and walked to the window. He couldn't put into words how good it felt to have Sam back. He felt much more at peace and relaxed now. His thoughts brought him back to his dream and he turned to look at Sam who was now laying back on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Hey," he whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Sam told him as she yawned. "I just needed to close my eyes for a minute. I'm fine."

Danny pointed outside and said, "I can go and let you take a nap if you want. I mean I don't want to tire you out or anything."

"I don't want you to go," Sam said sleepily as her eyes fluttered shut and she tried to pry them back open. "I just got you here. I'd rather stay awake."

"Really I think I should go." Danny replied as he watched Sam's eyes close again. "I'll come back in a couple of hours. Just call when you wake up. You're my number one priority."

"No!" Sam said as she forced her eyes open. "Don't go." Danny hesitated on his way to the door. "Just come lay with me. Don't go." She scooted over and patted the bed.

Danny hesitated a moment but then did as Sam requested and lay down beside her. She cuddled up next to him. Danny wrapped his arm around her as she settled her head on his chest and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"I know I'm being ridiculous," Sam said tiredly. "But the only faces you'd seen for the past several weeks were the faces of the nurses and your parents, you wouldn't want to let you go either."

Danny chuckled a little as he too closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep himself. He was in that hazy spot between waking and sleeping when Sam spoke, her voice was soft and sleepy. Her words shimmered in his mind as he drifted on the edge of a dream.

"I've been trying to come to terms with a lot of things," She said. "When you have a life threatening illness and then have time on your hands like I've had, you start thinking about the things which are important to you and learn to stop being so scared. You know?"

It was with great effort that Danny pulled himself away from the depths of sleep far enough to answer. "Sorry you had to go through that Sam."

"So I'm going to tell you something really important," Sam continued as she herself began to sink down into sleep.

"Mkay," Danny murmured.

Sam's voice was soft almost inaudible, "I'm in love with you. So incredibly in love with you. I have been for the longest time…" her words trailed off as sleep claimed her. Danny smiled, he was already asleep and didn't quite register the meaning of her sweet confession, but the words fluttered through his dreams like fireflies illuminating the dark corners of his mind.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny woke with a start as someone was knocking on the top of his head. His eyes popped open and he looked up at Sam's mother who was staring down at him sternly.

"I brought Sam her lunch," she said coolly. "Perhaps you can wake her and convince her to eat something." Sam's mother, with her hair perfectly coiffed wearing a pink sundress and pearl earrings pointed to the food tray.

"I brought enough for you as well," she continued then walked to the door. "I trust you will take care with my daughter. She is very fragile right now."

"I've always taken care with Sam," Danny told her as carefully moved away from Sam and sat up.

"Yes well," Mrs. Manson said as she speared Danny with a scathing look. "Just watch yourself with her." She turned on he heel and walked out of the room. Danny looked down at Sam who was wearing the most angelic smile as she slept.

"Hey," Danny said as he shook Sam's shoulder. "Wake up sleepy butt. Lunch time." He looked at the clock. He was hungry and wow they had slept for two hours. He checked his cell phone for missed calls then looked at Sam who was sitting up now, stretching and yawning.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"Don't worry about it," Danny told her as he looked at the food Sam's mother had brought up. Tomato soup, salad and four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two sodas. Danny took the tray and placed it over Sam's legs. She gave him a funny look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "It's just funny having you take care of me that's all." She picked up a spoon and stirred the soup. She frowned slightly then put the spoon aside and sat back away from the tray.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Danny asked his own stomach growled loudly and Sam laughed.

"You eat it," She said. "I don't feel like it."

Danny gave her an exasperated look as he picked up a sandwich. Sam watched as he carefully tore off the crust then sat down next to her. Danny put the sandwich against her mouth.

"Eat." He ordered.

"I think the peanut butter sandwiches were meant for you," she pointed out as she turned her head away.

"But it's hard to feed you soup," Danny replied. "Now eat." He forced his eyes to glow green for a minute and Sam laughed.

"Ohh I'm scared," she said as she ripped the sandwich from Danny and took a big bite. She grimaced slightly as she chewed and swallowed then looked at Danny in defiance.

"All done," she said. "I ate. I'm not hungry." Danny narrowed his eyes then picked up the soup bowl and carefully put it up to her face.

"Now take a drink," he said.

"Peanut butter and tomato soup don't mix well" Sam insisted, but she did as she was told. Danny stood there while she drank all the soup. He decided he wasn't going to push her any further. She was beginning to look tired again. He sat down and began to eat the remaining sandwiches.

"You're a big bully," Sam accused.

"It could be worse," Danny laughed as he moved the tray away then sat cross legged on the bed and looked at Sam. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I want to get out of this room," She growled. "I feel like I haven't actually been outside in ages, and you know how I normally avoid the sun." She looked at Danny like she wanted to ask something but was afraid.

"Maybe later," Danny said. "Or tomorrow, when you're feeling more rested, I'll take you flying." Sam smiled wistfully.

"But not now huh?" She asked then sighed heavily. "I'm actually feeling much more energetic now that I've eaten."

"I don't want to risk having something happen to you," Danny said.

Sam was about to say something else when Danny's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller i.d. and frowned. "Hi," he said then looked almost guiltily at Sam.

"Are you still at Sam's house?" Valerie asked.

"Yes," Danny answered softly.

"How much longer are you going to be?" She questioned in annoyance.

"I don't know," Danny responded in irritation. "Why does it matter?"

"It just does!" Valerie said then sighed. "Have you told her yet?"

"Told her?" Danny asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That we're dating!" Valerie growled.

"No," Danny answered as he looked guiltily at Sam who sent him a questioning look.

"Tell her!" Valerie demanded.

"I will!" Danny growled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Don't hang up on me," Valerie started and Danny hung up the phone then turned it off.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as she moved from the bed and started to get up.

Danny looked at her in alarm and Sam laughed. "I can walk you know. It's not like I lost the ability or something."

"But were are you going?" Danny asked in alarm.

Sam gave him a thoughtful look then smiled. "To the bathroom. Do you want to come with me and hold my hand?"

Danny blushed fiercely. "No that's okay. Thanks." Sam laughed and Danny waited a few minutes before finally picking up a few of the books on the floor then straightening out Sam's bed, hoping to make it more comfortable for her.

"Deborah would be proud of you," Sam said from the bathroom door as she slowly walked back to the bed.

"I take that as a compliment," Danny said as he helped Sam get comfortable.

"Is there no way I can talk you into springing me out of this joint?" Sam asked hopefully.

Danny shook his head as he sat. "No way. Maybe tomorrow."

Sam grumbled a moment. "So you're coming back tomorrow?"

"And the next day and the next day and the next day," Danny told her.

"Wow sounds like you're going to haunt me," Sam laughed.

"You betcha," Danny said. "We've practically missed the whole summer. Lots of lost time to make up for."

Sam laughed and then her expression changed and she looked thoughtfully at Danny. "You didn't hear what I told you earlier did you?"

"Ummm," Danny thought for a moment. "What did you tell me and I'll tell you if I remember."

Sam looked sad for a minute then shook her head. "Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow."

Danny frowned. He was supposed to have a talk about something with Valerie tomorrow. It seemed to him that everything was always being put off until tomorrow. He was sick of it.

"Are you warm enough or do you need a sweater?" Danny asked suddenly.

Sam gave him a funny look. "It's almost a hundred degrees outside. No I'm not cold."

"You're sure?" Danny asked. "Because I don't to have to turn around and come back because you're cold."

Sam's eyes lit up. "You're taking me flying?" she asked excitedly.

"Going ghosts!" Danny said which caused Sam to laugh as it was a phrase he used very rarely anymore.

Danny walked over to Sam's and offered her his hand. She pretended like she was going to hesitate for a moment then jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

"Your wish is my command," Danny replied, which caused Sam to laugh and say something about Desiree which in turn caused Danny to shiver in disgust.

"Let's stop putting things off until tomorrow okay?" Danny said as he looked into Sam's eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. Danny sighed then phased them out of the room through the window and flew as fast as he felt safe flying with Sam in his arms.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda blah. I am in a terribly bad mood. Terribly, ferocious bad mood. Terribly, ferocious, hideous bad mood. I'm actually questioning why I am writing anything at all. Period. I thought maybe I needed sleep, but I've slept and I simply feel worse.**

**Unless I hit a creativity bug, it's going to be a long long long long long time before I update again. Of course, reviews are something which help propel me along with these stories I'm writing, so put me out of my misery and review. I do understand that it's not always easy finding something to say. Ah bah who reads A/N anyway. They're boring huh?**

**Ok, I'm trapped in my deep pit of despair now, and this time it just feels like I'll never manage to crawl back out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What? Yeah? I'm updating. How about a review huh? HUH? A/N to follow.**

Chapter Nine

Danny smiled and sighed happily as Sam cuddled into his arms. He didn't think about anything except how good it felt to hold her, how relieved he was that she was okay, and how glad he felt that things were finally close to being normal again. Danny paused at that thought. Normal. This was normal? Taking his friend out for an invisible flight? Well, he conceded that it was normal for him.

"This is so wonderful," Sam said as she stretched out her arms as if she were flying solo. They were flying so that he was above her with his arms wrapped around her waist, it wasn't their typical flying position, but Danny said it was to best feel the effects of flying. He sped up a little bit as he begun to feel a little more comfortable. His biggest hope was that they didn't run into a ghost. If they did, it would be the first time he'd ever run. Danny had no intention of engaging in ghostly battle with Sam in tow.

He landed on the roof of the school and looked at Sam who was smiling as she looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Sam looked at him a moment in amusement. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an invalid," Sam growled as Danny followed her to the edge of the roof, a nervous look on his face. "I'm really getting sick of being treated like one. Other than being a little weak, I'm fine." Danny watched her for a moment then backed away from her.

"So," she said as she turned and leaned against the wall. "How is Danny Phantom?" She looked him up and down and smirked.

"Still ghostly as ever," Danny replied as he spread his hands wide. Sam met his eyes for a moment then turned to look over the wall.

"You're making me nervous," Danny told her as he walked up beside Sam and put his hand on the small of her back.

Sam laughed. "You think I'm going to jump or something?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at Danny.

"I don't know," he replied. "You're unpredictable. I never know what you're going to do from one moment to the next."

Sam shook her head and leaned into Danny who thought for a moment then put his arms around her. "It's my way of keeping you on your toes," she said. "Gotta keep those ghostly reflexes sharp."

"We'll wait to keep me on my toes until you're a little better," Danny told her. "I don't think my heart can take much right now."

Sam turned in Danny's arms and looked up at him thoughtfully. "And why is that?" she asked.

"Because having almost lost you once, I don't think I could handle a second time." Danny said seriously as he looked into her eyes. Sam let out a soft breath then leaned forward and put her forehead against his chest and looked down at her feet.

"You were never at risk of losing me," Sam told him. "I was fine the whole time."

"Liar," Danny accused and Sam looked up at him sharply.

"Don't call me a liar," She growled then smirked. "You're eyes really do glow when you're angry you know.."

"Sam," Danny said calmly.

"Danny!" She said still smirking devilishly. Danny narrowed his eyes at her then focused his gaze on her lips. Big mistake. Maybe if he hadn't been in ghost form, Danny wouldn't have been confident enough to even consider kissing Sam.

So many factors doomed him. The way her lips sweetly parted on a sigh, the way her eyes fluttered closed, the way he missed her, the way she smelled so uniquely Sam, the way she made him feel, and the confidence of being ghost were all a deadly combination. He bent down and placed his lips against Sam's. Her hands crept up around his shoulders and she tilted her face up toward him and Danny was a goner.

He told himself that he never intended on deepening the kiss. He had just meant to give her a friendly peck, but he was fooling himself, and it was no friendly kiss from the beginning. Danny held Sam closer as he ran his tongue along her lower lip causing her to open up to him. Her own tongue darted out and touched his shyly. He held his breath as an electrical warmth rushed through him. Danny warred with himself knowing that he shouldn't be doing this, but all thoughts were chased from his mind as she tentatively caressed his lips and tongue in her own inexperienced exploration. It wasn't until he felt her drawing away that the sensible side of him lost the war. Danny wouldn't let her go instead he pressed forward and kissed her deeply and lovingly, causing her to gasp and then relax in his embrace as he invaded the warm sweetness of her mouth. She moaned in response, which only caused Danny to hold her tighter. It seemed like forever, but not quite long enough when they finally broke apart, gasping for air.

Sam blinked at Danny dazedly then said teasingly. "Wow! Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Danny opened his mouth then closed his eyes as a flood of guilt washed through him. He couldn't tell her that he'd been practicing with his girlfriend, Valerie. Even more so he shouldn't have kissed Sam at all.

"Danny?" Sam questioned. He looked at her a moment, her soft eyes were beginning to fill with tears and his heart squeezed painfully. He lifted her chin and kissed her again and again and again. He was digging his grave deeper and deeper, but at the moment he didn't care.

"We should get you back home," Danny finally told Sam who sighed contentedly and nodded her head.

"I'm feeling pretty tired," She admitted. He picked her up and she put her head on his shoulder as they flew away.

They didn't talk much as Danny returned Sam to her room. She was obviously worn out, but she had a glow about her which made Danny's heart ache. He should have told her about Valerie. He should never have kissed her. He was a rat, a dirty rotten, cheating on his girl friend, hurting his best friend, rat.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam asked softly.

"Bright and early," Danny replied as he sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand.

"I'll see you then," She said smiling contentedly as she closed her eyes. Danny placed a kiss on her forehead then flew away.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

The first thing he did when he got home wasn't calling Valerie to confess, no he messaged Tucker.

"How does she look?" Tucker asked

"Good," Danny answered. "Just like Sam."

"Did you tell her? Did she tell you?" Tucker questioned.

"No I didn't tell her about Valerie," Danny answered feeling a terrible ache in the pit of his stomach. "What was Sam supposed to tell me?"

"I guess it's not important," Tucker answered.

Danny swallowed hard and tapped on the keys. He needed to talk to someone, and Jazz wasn't an option. He frowned then typed, "I kissed her."

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"Sam," Danny answered.

There was a long pause. Danny tried to imagine what Tucker's reaction was. "You didn't tell Sam about Valerie and you kissed her. Isn't that cheating?"

"Yes," Danny answered. "I didn't mean to, but she just was so beautiful and sweet and I don't know. I'm stupid."

"You're going to hurt her you know," Tucker responded. "And then I'm going to have to kill you."

Danny hung his head. "I seriously didn't mean to. It just happened," he wrote.

"Maybe if you had told her about Valerie first thing, it wouldn't have happened." Tucker wrote. "But you were a chicken."

"If you saw her," Danny replied. "You'd understand. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't risk getting her all worked up."

"So you kissed her," Tucker pointed out. "Boy Danny you're a real jerk."

"I know," Danny replied. "But I was in ghost mode."

"Admitting you're a jerk doesn't absolve you and neither does the fact that you were in your ghostly form," Tucker said. "You need to figure out what you want Danny. Valerie or Sam. You have to be fair. One or the other. You can't have both. I have a personal opinion of who you should be with, but it's not my decision."

"There's no choice in the matter," Danny wrote. "I've been through this. Valerie is my girl friend. I love Sam. I really do, but I just can't be with her Tuck."

There was a long pause. A very long pause. Danny looked up and noticed Jazz standing in the doorway. He frowned at her and she smiled slightly as she slowly crept into the room.

"Why?" Tucker asked. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Nothing," Danny typed as Jazz walked closer. He guarded his conversation with Tucker from Jazz's eyes. "She's just…not what I'm looking for."

"Whatever," Tucker answered. "You're pissing me off right now. I'm going to go cool off. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Danny wrote. "I'll figure this out. Thanks for talking."

"What else are friends for?" Tucker wrote. "Just don't try to kiss me or anything." Danny laughed out loud then put the messenger aside and looked at his sister.

"What?" he asked.

"Valerie is downstairs," Jazz told him. "She looks really mad."

"Oh crud!" Danny groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Can't you tell her I'm not here?"

"No." Jazz answered.

"Tell her I ran away." Danny said as he covered his head with a pillow. "I moved to Patagonia."

Jazz smirked as she looked at her brother. "Do you even know where Patagonia is?"

"As long as it's far away from here," Danny replied. "I don't care."

"Not all is well in paradise I assume," Jazz teased.

"No," Danny said. "Because I'm a bad bad bad person."

Jazz gave her brother a sympathetic look. "Why do you say that?"

"I kissed Sam," came Danny's muffled reply from beneath the pillow. "And I don't mean I kissed her. I mean I kissed her."

There was a light gasp from the door and Jazz looked over her shoulder. She put her hand to her mouth and shook Danny's leg.

"Can't you just leave me alone Jazz. Tell Val I'm sick or something." Danny said.

Jazz sighed deeply then pulled the pillow off his head and looked him sternly in the eye. She pointed to the door. Danny followed Jazz's finger to the figure standing in the door tapping her foot, hands on her hips. He grabbed the pillow pulled it over his head and groaned.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me," Jazz whispered then stood. She paused for a moment as she walked past Valerie then shut the door as she left.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Danny took the pillow off his head and sat up and looked at Valerie. The look on her face wasn't angry. It was hurt. She bit her lip and stood looking at Danny for a moment.

"So that's why you hung up on me and never called me back huh?" Valerie asked. "You were too busy kissing Sam…"

"No," Danny said. "It wasn't like that. It was an accident…I…"

Valerie gave him an irritated look. "How can a kiss be an accident? Kisses don't happen on accident."

"What I'm saying," Danny tried to clarify. "Is that I didn't mean to…"

Valerie started shaking her head violently. "Again Danny," she interrupted. "A kiss doesn't happen like that it's not like oops didn't mean to kiss you. I'm sorry. No it's something everyone goes into knowing what's going to happen."

"It was just…" Danny stopped. He honestly had no excuse. He wanted to kiss Sam and so he did. Trying to find an excuse would just make him even more of a jerk.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I am a jerk. I'm stupid. I was wrong. There is no excuse." He felt so small and wretched. Not only had he hurt his girlfriend, he was going to hurt his best friend and in the end he knew he was going to lose.

"I can forgive you," Valerie said. "I mean after all she was sick. You were worried for her. She's been a part of your life for so long that you didn't even realize the feelings you have for her until you saw her again. You weren't even thinking about the consequences, just following your heart."

Danny blinked at Valerie for a moment. It was partly true, but he realized his feelings for Sam a long time ago, he just didn't want to have those feelings. "Seeing her was very overwhelming," Danny admitted. "You're right about everything."

"Like I said," Valerie continued. She was looking down at her feet. "I can understand. I can sympathize. I have a good inkling about your feelings for her, which is why I've been so jealous and upset."

"And I've been less than honest with you," Danny told her. "Because I kept saying she was just Sam just Sam when all along I knew how I felt."

Valerie nodded her head and wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't think you've been fair to me at all."

"I agree," Danny said as he hated himself. As much as he was relieved he didn't deserve Valerie's kindness. "I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry."

Valerie bit her lip and looked up at Danny. "Yes you are a horrible person, but your also a horrible person I care a great deal about. You need to make a decision. Who do you want? Me or Sam." Danny opened and closed his mouth. He couldn't answer that outright.

Valerie walked to the door. "I'm going to leave you alone to think about things. But if you chose me, like you should, then I want Sam out of your life. I can't trust you with her. I want a promise from you that you'll never be alone with her again." She sighed.

"I'm probably stupid for even giving you a chance Danny," Valerie said as she opened the door. "But I really, really like you Danny." She straightened her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Valerie," Danny said as he watched the expression on her face go from angry to sad to resolved.

"Decide what you want Danny," Valerie told him. "Then give me a call. Be smart about it though. I mean, yeah you have had a great friendship with Sam, but you and I have had a great relationship…at least up until now." Then, she was gone.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Danny frowned then waited for Jazz to come into the room. He knew she'd been listening in.

"You kissed Sam?" Jazz asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah," Danny admitted.

"And now Valerie is giving you an ultimatum. What are you going to do?" Jazz asked as she leaned forward expecting Danny's answer right that second.

"I don't know," Danny answered.

Jazz looked at him thoughtfully. "Can you give up Sam?" she asked. "I mean how long are things going to last with you and Valerie anyway? I do recall you saying you didn't want a serious relationship."

Danny shook his head and looked out the window. The thing was, it was serious between him and Valerie. He did care about her. He was everything she wanted. A ticket to the A-list. Normalcy. Acceptance. And then there was Sam.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do Jazz," he answered. "I wish I didn't have to decide."

"But you do," Jazz pointed out. Danny covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Look on the bright side," Jazz said cheerfully as she stood and started out of the room. "What you're going through is completely normal."

"Oh great," Danny growled. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

Jazz smiled and laughed. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. My bill will be in the mail." Danny threw a book at her but she closed the door before it could hit her.

Danny laid back on his bed and sighed. He was in deep trouble and had no idea what to do. "I wish I had never kissed Sam. I wish I didn't have to decide." He said.

It so happened at that time three ghosts were in the vicinity. One was Skulker looking to finish his fight with Danny. One was The Box Ghost on his way to the post office and the other was Desiree who heard his wish and made it her command in the most horrible way possible, and it was unfortunate for Danny that the two ghosts other were happening by when his ghost sense went off, or he would have been alerted to Desiree's presence and could have thwarted her plans.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**So I lied. I'm not in bed crying. It gave me a head ache. So I am here. Sorry if this chapter was lame. Things should get better now. I hope.**

**I know Desiree is rather cliche these days, but I like her so..thhhht :-p**

**Do me a favor and review. Hmm? Yes? Yes? Please? I know it's difficult but it makes me happy. I'm not happy right now. So just do it. It's even okay to tell me you don't like this chapter. Tell me how I can do it better just TALK TO ME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I rewrote this chapter four times! FOUR. That's unheard of for me, especially considering my three time rule. I'm not happy with it either. However, now that I am past this hump, the story should get better and more action/adventury.**

Chapter Ten

It was late and Danny was exhausted after he finally finished dealing with Skulker and the Box Ghost. He decided to swing by Sam's house and check on her, he chastised himself a little for the need but he couldn't help it.

The light was off in Sam's room so he assumed she was a sleep, which was good, then he could resist the temptation to talk with her. What he really wanted to do was pour his heart out to her on how he'd messed everything up, but he couldn't without hurting her. On the other hand, she would know just how to fix things, she would make him feel better. She'd know what to do. He sighed heavily as he realized just how completely lost he was without Sam. He really needed to face his feelings for her, he just couldn't he was too scared.

Danny peeked through the window and frowned. Sam's room was empty. He frowned as he phased himself in and looked around. Something was wrong. He flew through the house. He found Sam's parents asleep in bed, but Sam was no where to be found.

He thought that maybe she decided to sleep outside, she had the habit on hot summer nights of sleeping in the back yard. Danny raced to the back yard but it was empty. His stomach began aching and a strange sense of panic began filling him with dread. He couldn't put his finger on the feeling, he just knew something had gone really wrong.

Danny flew through the park hoping that maybe Sam decided to be really crazy and go for a walk. It was something he doubted she would do, but he had to check. There was a familiar form sitting on the bench.

The first question running through his mind was, why was Tucker sitting on a park bench at ten at night? The second question was when did he get home? The third? Why hadn't he called?

Tucker looked up at Danny and sighed. "You're late."

"I am?" Danny asked.

"You should have been here thirty minutes ago," Tucker growled then stood.

"I'm sorry?" Danny asked as he followed Tucker, who was now walking through the park. Danny noticed that his friend was carrying two daisies.

Tucker looked at Danny for a minute then handed him a flower. "I figured you'd forget yours," he said flatly.

"Err yeah," Danny said. He was about to ask what the heck was going on when Tucker turned into the cemetery. Then he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Tucker stopped at a grave then looked at Danny. "Well?" he asked.

Danny frowned and looked at the grave with a small make shift marker in the center. "Tuck?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Tucker sighed in exasperation. "This is Sam's grave Danny. I know because I watched them put the marker there myself. Her parents won't uncover the marker until she's been gone a year."

"What?" Danny asked. His heart felt like it had stopped beating and he had to force himself to breath.

"A year!" Tucker said. "It's a Jewish custom." The Techno Geek kept his eyes downcast as he said something under his breath.

"No," Danny said as he shook his head and backed away from the grave. "No way. I just talked to her Tuck. I just talked to her a few hours ago. She was fine. I kissed her!"

Tucker gave Danny a sympathetic look. "Danny," he said. "I really don't have the strength to go through this. Do you want me to call Jazz? When you agreed to visit Sam you said it would be okay as long as there were no other people around, but you also promised no freaking out."

"No," Danny said then tried to calm himself. "You don't understand Tuck. Sam is alive. Is this a joke? Are you getting back at me for what I did? Is Valerie in on this too? I know I'm a jerk, but come on…."

Tucker dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Jazz?" he said onto the phone. "He's freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" Danny screamed feeling on the edge of hysteria. "What was going on?

"Okay Jazz," Tuck said as he cast another worried look at Danny. "We'll meet you at the exit." He hung up the phone and looked at Danny a moment then pointed to the exit of the cemetery.

"I know you miss her Danny," Tucker said as they walked. "I do too, but you have to move on. You need to just let go."

"Danny," Jazz called as she ran through the cemetery gates. She rushed forward and threw her arms around her brother. "Are you all right?"

Danny looked around thoughtfully. There had to be an explanation for this. This was wrong all wrong. He let Jazz and Tucker lead him out of the cemetery and then put him in the back seat of Jazz's car. Danny remained in daze as he thought about how all this could have happened. Then he recalled the wish. He closed his eyes tight. Damn he should have known better. This was his fault.

He let Jazz and Tucker lead him up to his room then watched as they stood and talked in whispering tones. Danny wondered where Desiree could be hiding, surely she was nearby enjoying the misery she was causing.

"Danny," Jazz said as she sat beside her brother. "Are you okay?"

Danny broke away from his thoughts and looked at his sister then at Tucker. He felt really bad for them, and he supposed he would be pretty bad off if he let himself actually accept the situation.

"Okay," he finally said as he took his sister's hand. "I want you guys to hear me out and then I'm going to need your help okay?" He looked at his sister then at Tucker. They both nodded.

"Let me tell you about my day. I spent it with Sam. She just came back yesterday. She was doing fine, looking wonderful, beautiful, phenomenal." Danny paused and closed his eyes as the realization he had been fighting for a long time hit him. He was completely and totally in love with Sam, he knew he cared about her but, he didn't understand exactly how deeply those emotions ran until he was faced with her complete exit out of his life.

Danny wondered how he managed to fool himself. How could he even think that Sam wasn't the girl kind of girl he wanted, when in fact she was the only girl he wanted. Period. It didn't matter that she wasn't popular or that she was a little odd. So was he. It was normal. He smiled to himself. Accepting how he really felt solved at least one of his problems. It didn't make it all go away, but at least it resolved some issues. He didn't have to worry about making a decision, his heart made it for him a long time ago, he was just too stupid and shallow to realize it. The only questions were, did he even deserve her, and could she possibly manage to feel the same way?

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get something for you?"

"No," Danny smiled as the full impact of his realization was hitting him. "I'm fine. Really." He looked at Tucker and took a deep breath.

"I've been dating Valerie right?" He asked.

"You were," Tucker said then looked at Jazz.

"But when Sam died you broke ties with everyone." Jazz said. "Except Tuck."

"We've seen Valerie ghost hunting, but that's about it," Tucker added. "She's really been picking up the slack since you refused to fight anymore."

Danny nodded his head as though he understood. "The last thing I remember," he began as he told them about his relationship with Valerie and the day he spent with Sam. He left out nothing. Then he told them about the confrontation with Valerie, her ultimatum and his wish.

"So you see," Danny finished. "None of this really happened. Sam is fine. This is just a result of Desiree's manipulation, and my utter and complete stupidity."

Jazz and Tucker looked at each other for a moment then Jazz sighed. "We really want to believe you Danny. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Danny asked as he raised one eyebrow. "Just that you're ready to give up? You're willing to just give up on Sam?"

"Hell no!" Tucker cried. "Let's find Desiree and and," he paused. "And do something really bad to her. I want to do something really, really bad to her."

"Good," Danny said as he patted Tucker's shoulder. "Then let's find her and kick some ghost butt!" He turned and looked at Jazz who had her arms folded and was looking sad.

"How are you going to find her? I mean what if you don't?" Jazz asked then chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

"Oh we'll find her," Danny said as he went ghost. "I can promise you that."

Jazz nodded her head, her vision was fixed somewhere on the floor. "And what if it wasn't Desiree? Or what if she can't put things back the right way?"

"Geeze Jazz," Danny groaned. "Enough with the pessimism already." Jazz smiled shakily at her brother then watched as he flew out of the room to search the area.

"He's completely lost his mind," Jazz said as she shook her head.

Tucker sighed. "I hope not Jazz. I hope he's right."

"We should be cautious," Jazz warned.

Tucker nodded his head. "How about cautiously optimistic?" Jazz agreed.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Danny had been very optimistic that he'd be able to find Desiree quickly, but unfortunately the wishing ghost chose to remain elusive. He returned to Jazz and Tucker with a glum expression.

"What if we make wishes?" Tucker asked. "I mean that might attract her at the least."

"Any wishes she grants will only make her more powerful," Danny said. "Plus you know how she twists them."

"Then make the wishes benign," Jazz suggested. "Like, I wish I had new shoes."

Danny shook his head and laughed. "You would be amazed at how Desiree can twist even a simple wish."

"I wish I had new perfectly normal, non-ghostly, unenchanted shoes!" Jazz said as she raised her eyebrows at Danny. He only shook his head.

"I bet they'll end up really ugly though," Tucker said.

Jazz sighed. "But it doesn't matter because as you see. No shoes. She must not be around." Danny sat on his bed and frowned he changed back to human form and laid back.

"You know," Tuck said. "I think we should all get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning and then we can make a plan to find Desiree and make her pay for taking Sam from us." He smiled grimly.

"I don't want to sleep." Danny said angrily. "I don't want to spend too much time in a world where Sam is dead. I want to put things right. I want to fix my mistakes. I want to fess up to my idiocy and move on."

"Fess up to your idiocy?" Jazz said as she settled herself on the end of the bed. "That sounds really good. Where shall we begin?"

"Get real," Danny said as he kicked Jazz off his bed. She laughed then frowned and looked thoughtful.

"I need to sleep," Tucker said. "I'm tired. This has been a really emotional day."

"Can you stay here?" Danny asked. He really didn't want to be alone. Tucker looked at his friend for a moment then at Jazz who nodded her head.

"Let me call my mom," he said as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny didn't think it was possible, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. It was a restless sleep though, and he kept startling awake, then remembering his new reality and having to calm himself down to relax.

He had just about dozed off again when his ghost sense went off. He sat up hoping that it was the wishing ghost who'd triggered his alarm, but instead it was a dark haired girl sitting on the chest near his bed.

"Hey Sam," Danny said as he put his feet on the floor. "Are you haunting me now?"

Sam laughed. "I have been for awhile," she answered. "Do you forget so quickly?"

"No," Danny said sadly he looked at her for a moment, taking in her pale, almost blue skin and her eyes that seemed to shift between lavender and green.

"I have a lot to talk to you about." Danny finally said as he reached over and took her hand. He phased right through her. He frowned then looked at Sam who was laughing a little.

"You finally accept that I'm here, real, a ghost and not some figment of your crazed up imagination and I still can't make my self solid," Sam said in frustration. "Being a ghost sucks."

Danny smiled and transformed to his ghostly self. Sam's smile grew wider as Danny took her hand. "See," he said. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay," Sam said. "So you have a lot to talk to me about. We have an eternity. Where do you want to begin?"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you here with me anyway?"

"Because with you is where I want to be," Sam answered. "It's the only place I ever wanted to be. Even when I was alive and you were stupid to see that I love you."

"You did?" Danny asked then shook his head. "I mean you do? You still do right?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Sam answered. "You're my unfinished business."

Danny smiled. "I have a story to tell you," he said as he pulled her to sit beside him on the bed. "You have to promise. Promise not to be angry with me."

"What you're going to tell me that you were dating Valerie?" Sam asked. "I know." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I didn't know before, but I know now. It doesn't upset me."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I know now that I have a part of you that will never belong to Valerie," she said as she stared into Danny's eyes. "I guess if I were still alive I'd be upset, but now it's no big deal. Everything changes when you're dead. The things in life that you thought were so important, don't seem to matter so much anymore."

Danny chuckled nervously. "Well that's good to know." Sam nodded her head and looked at Danny solemnly.

"So tell me your story," She ordered. "I like hearing your voice."

Danny looked toward Tuck sleeping on the cot at the end of his bed and sighed. "Come outside with me. We'll sit on the roof and I'll talk as much as you want." Sam only smiled as she followed Danny out of the room.

They settled on the roof and Danny put his arm around Sam who leaned into him. "I'm a really big jerk," Danny started.

"What did you do this time?" Sam teased as she squeezed his hand.

"You remember Desiree don't you?" Danny asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm dead Danny, not suffering from amnesia, of course I remember Desiree."

Danny nodded his head. "Well when I saw you earlier, you were alive as Tuck or Jazz."

"Or you," Sam added. Danny shook his head and snorted.

"I spent the day with you," Danny continued as he closed his eyes then yawned. "I was supposed to tell you that Valerie and I had begun seriously dating, but instead I kissed you and kissed you and kissed you."

Sam's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You kissed me? Why?"

"Because I love you," Danny answered. "But I was stupid and was scared to love you. I thought being with Valerie was better."

"Why? Sam asked. "Because she wants to kill you?"

"Because I figured that with Valerie I would be accepted. You know be part of the A-list. Be normal."

Sam pulled away slightly and looked at Danny a moment. "You know, I hate insulting you, but you're really, really dumb. I mean really dumb."

"I know," Danny said as he looked down. He hated looking into her eyes, he didn't want to see her as a ghost.

"You are looking for acceptance from a person who likes one side of you and hated the other," Sam continued then laughed. "Acceptance from Valerie. No way that's going to happen."

"Well if she doesn't know about Danny Phantom what does it matter?" Danny asked.

Sam growled in exasperation. "Because your ghost half is a part of you, a pretty wonderful part of you. If she loves you, she only loves part of you. Not all of you. That sucks. You want popularity and acceptance and normalcy all based on an illusion."

Danny thought for a moment then sighed heavily. "I don't want to be weird."

"Weird is a state of mind," Sam laughed. "It's all perspective. I think people like Paulina and Dash are pretty weird. I can't understand why you would want that? They are small minded, small hearted, narrow little people. That's what you aspire to be?"

"But it's normal," Danny argued. "I mean they are normal. No ghosts. No ghostly powers. Just school and dances and their silly little dramas."

Sam shook her head as she smoothed her fingers through Danny's snow white hair. "Being part of their shallow little world won't take away the fact that you do have ghosts in your life and you do have ghostly powers. As far as their silly little dramas, do you really want to be a part of that stupid stuff?"

"I want to be liked too. To be popular and not the object of ridicule." Danny told Sam as she moved from smoothing his hair to tracing his ear with one finger. He sighed shakily and closed his eyes.

"You are liked," Sam answered. "By the people who matter to you. Who cares about those who don't? Besides, Danny Phantom's popularity rating is pretty high. Most of the town sees you as a hero. That's pretty cool. None of the popular crowd can boast that fact." Sam traced Danny's bottom lip with her finger. Danny took her hand and kissed her palm.

"If you would stop running so hard from who you are," Sam said as she sighed and moved away from Danny slightly. "You'd see that going for the normalcy and acceptance of the popular crowd is trading down in comparison to what you have. You are exceptional and unique. You are gifted and strong and brave. It would be like trading pure gold for gold plated." Danny looked out across the skyline. She was right. He hoped he wasn't too late to save her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this stuff while you were alive?" Danny asked.

Sam laughed bitterly. "I tried! Jazz tried too. But you and your partner in crime were too busy plotting your rise to the A-list to hear us."

Danny sighed as he thought of Tucker and all their antics to become part of the in crowd. He looked at Sam for a moment then shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Yeah well you're an idiot," Sam told him. "So I forgive you."

"I really love you Sam," Danny told her.

Sam grinned. "I'm glad you told me, but I knew that already. I hope you can tell me when I'm alive."

"But I'm afraid of hurting you. I've been so bad." Danny said.

Sam laughed as she shook her head. "Why do you think I'm so weak? I understand and know more than you give me credit for."

"I should be getting back to sleep," Danny said then sighed.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "And don't worry. I'll always be with you." Danny looked at her sadly then phased himself down to his room, leaving Sam on the roof. He hoped he could find Desiree and fix things. The thought of Sam as a ghost was almost worse than Sam being dead.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I know. I know. Bad stuff bad bad bad. Forgive me, if I don't keep writing I'll just stop entirely. I promise things will get better.**

**Review. I wouldn't mind hearing that this wasn't as bad as I thought, but I will accept it if you think it's worse.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed for me. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. I love you all!**

Chapter Eleven

Tucker was still asleep when Danny woke. The Ghost Boy made his way down the hall and took a quick shower. He had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Desiree was the type of creature who tended to make herself known pretty quickly. The fact that she hadn't made him worried.

He hoped beyond hope that the ghost was wondering around the city granting wishes in her own hideous way. She'd be reveled pretty quickly if she was. If she wasn't, then Danny wasn't sure what to do next.

He finished with his shower and had just pulled his tee shirt over his head when his ghost sense went off. He spun around and came face to face with Sam who was smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock as he made sure the bathroom door was locked. He took a deep breath and Sam shook her head.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I waited until you were dressed to come in if that makes you feel any better.

"Gee thanks Sam," Danny said as he brushed off the fogged mirror with his forearm. "That makes me feel much better." Sam sat down on the edge of the bathtub and watched as Danny brushed his teeth.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Looking for Desiree," Danny answered through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I think she went back into The Ghost Zone," Sam said as she leaned back and smiled. Instead of falling she floated. "Why didn't you ever tell me how cool floating is?"

Danny spit out his toothpaste then rinsed and looked worriedly at Sam. "I never thought about it," he answered.

"Danny?" Jazz called as she knocked at the door. "Who are you talking to in there? Are you all right?" She wiggled the knob. Danny and Sam looked at each other fearfully.

"I'm in the bathroom Jazz," Danny complained. "Can I have some privacy please?"

"You're talking to yourself," Jazz said as she pressed her face against the door. "I'm worried about you." Sam covered her mouth and snickered.

"Shhhhh," Danny chastised her.

"She can't hear me," Sam answered. "I'm not powerful enough to manifest myself in the living world. You see me because you're ghostly yourself." She wiggled her fingers and said, "Oooo." Danny sent her a pained look.

"How do you know this stuff?" he asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "You'd think I was making it up as I go along, but no. There are some things I just seem to know. Instinctively."

"Why don't I know stuff instinctively?" Danny asked warily as he watched Sam. She seemed to shimmer and her presence grew faint for a minute.

"I don't know," she said weakly. "Probably because you're not full ghost." A nauseated look crossed her features.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he reached toward her. His fingers phased through her and she shook her head.

"I have to go back to The Ghost Zone," Sam answered. "I'll be back though I promise."

"Do I need to say be careful?" Danny asked.

"No," Sam laughed. "I'm ghost now. There are things I know now that none of us knew before," she paused and smiled wickedly. "We'll talk about it another time." With that she blew a kiss at Danny and disappeared. Danny shook his head and opened the bathroom door.

"Finally," Jazz said as she looked in the bathroom and then looked at Danny. "What were you doing in there?"

"Brushing my teeth," Danny answered as he gave Jazz an exasperated look.

"Do you always talk to yourself while you brush your teeth?" Jazz asked as she followed Danny down the hall and into his room.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be such a pain in the butt?"

"Yes," Tucker said from underneath the covers. "She was in here bugging me before she realized you were in the shower."

"So what are your plans?" Jazz asked. "Where are you going to find Desiree?"

Danny sat on the edge of his bed and tried too look thoughtful, as if the idea had just occurred to him. "I think she went back to The Ghost Zone."

"Oh great," Tucker groaned. "Good luck finding her there."

"Too bad you don't know someone who can hunt her down," Jazz said as she shook her head and walked to the door. "Like some master hunter or something."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, "Skulker!" They said together then laughed.

"But how are you going to get him of all ghosts to help you?" Jazz asked as she smiled slightly.

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. We'll figure out something. I'll give him my right arm if it means we get Sam back."

"Don't tell him that?" Tucker said urgently.

Danny gave Tucker an impatient glare. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Tucker thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, sometimes." Danny threw a fake punch at Tucker who ducked out of the way and ended up falling off his cot and laughing.

"It feels so good to be able to laugh again," Tucker said on a deep sigh.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"You want me to what?" Skulker laughed. He shook his head then calmed himself. Looked at Danny and began laughing again.

"I need your help," Danny said seriously.

Skulker stopped laughing suddenly and said, "No!"

"Why?" Danny asked. "You don't think you can do it? You can't find one puny little ghost?"

Skulker shook his head. "Don't try to play tricks on me ghost child. What would be in it for me?"

"The title of greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked weakly.

Skulker shook his head, "Sorry I already own that one. Try again."

"What do you want?" Danny asked. He paused a moment. "Other than my head mounted on your wall or something like that?"

"Since you are able to interact with the living world without some irritating ghost kid sucking you in that damnable thermos before you can get anything done," Skulker started as he eyed Danny a moment. "There is something you can do for me."

"What?" Danny asked as he smiled slightly.

"There is a woman." Skulker began. "She travels around with a carnival. Her name is Madam LaRouche. Claims to be psychic or such nonsense."

Danny raised his eyebrows at Skulker. "You need a psychic?"

Skulker gave Danny an irritated look. "No I do not need a psychic! She has something. A rare something I want."

"Oookay," Danny said. "What is it?"

"It's a little green horse figurine," Skulker said. "And before you try to make one of your witty remarks, it houses a creature I have been trying to capture since before you cut your first teeth."

"Why haven't you just gone and got it yourself?" Danny asked.

"Because I can't!" Skulker growled. "Some ghost boy keeps throwing me back in The Ghost Zone, like I told you." The hunter eyed Danny for a moment. "That and she repels ghosts. I can't get near her."

"So if I get you this horse thing," Danny said. "You'll help me find Desiree?"

Skulker laughed. "I'll not only help you find that ghost, but I'll leave you alone for the rest of eternity."

"Wow that's a great deal!" Danny said as he laughed.

"But I'm warning you," Skulker began. "Fail to retrieve the horse and I'll make sure you never find Desiree, and you'll lose your little girlfriend forever."

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"I can see her out there wandering around trying to pretend like she's not interested in what we're discussing." Skulker said. "I can also tell she's fading away. She's not one of those ghosts who have to stay in The Ghost Zone long, she'll be called away soon."

"To where?" Danny asked as his heart began sinking to his feet.

Skulker only smiled. "And once she's there," he continued. "Not even Desiree's little wish magic will be able to bring her back."

"How long does she have?" Danny asked. He was trying not to panic.

"You'll have to ask her. Surly she knows." Skulker replied.

"I'll be back," Danny said. "With the horse." Skulker said nothing as he watched Danny go.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny flew out of Skulker's lair as quickly as he could then looked around for Sam. She appeared behind him and smiled.

"What did he tell you?" she asked. "Will he help?"

"Yes and no," Danny answered as he looked at Sam. He felt like crying. He felt like grabbing her and holding on to her for dear life, but of course dear life was something she no longer possessed. He felt miserable and sick.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked impatiently.

"He wants me to get something from him. From Madame LaRouche." Danny answered.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"She's a psychic. Travels with carnivals. Ring a bell?" Danny answered.

Sam grimaced. "How are you going to find her and what does Skulker want with a psychic?"

Danny laughed, "Well he doesn't want his fortune told that's for sure." Sam rolled her eyes and followed Danny.

"So all we have to do is find the carnival," Sam said. "How long do you think that will take?"

Danny stopped and looked at Sam. "How long do we have?"

"Until the Sh'loshim is over," Sam answered.

"What?" Danny asked in horror.

"It's a period of mourning, 23 days," Sam answered calmly. "But I think we have less, like maybe 15 or so. How long have I been dead?"

"I don't know!" Danny yelled. "How should I know. I haven't been a part of this whole thing very long!"

Sam moved forward and put her hand on Danny's shoulder and looked into his face. "Calm down," she said soothingly as she smiled and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"It's fifteen days. That's a long time really. We'll probably have everything back to normal by tomorrow."

Danny nodded his head then pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her. He didn't feel as optimistic as Sam. He had a bad feeling that his mission wasn't going to be as easy as going to some psychic's house and talking her into giving them some ghostly artifact.

"I don't even know where to start." Danny said. "How do you find out where a carnival traveled to?"

"Don't they have to file permits with each city they go to?" Sam asked. "You can probably track them that way. Besides, they probably haven't gone very far."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"It will be four to eight weeks," The woman at Amity Park City Clerk's office. "Fill these papers out in triplicate and go over there." She pointed to another window down the way. "There will be a thirty dollar processing fee."

"Why does it take so long?" Danny asked in horror. The woman simply shrugged her shoulders then handed Danny a pen.

"Dude,' Tucker said. "This reminds me of that move Big where they were looking for that fortune teller machine to change Tom Hanks back into a boy."

Danny shook his head as he looked down at the papers in his hand. "We don't have four to eight weeks Tuck," he said. "More like fifteen days."

"What?" Tucker asked. "Why?" Danny looked at his friend and sighed. He didn't want to have to tell Tucker the whole story. He also didn't want to tell Tucker about Sam.

"Just trust me, if we can't find Desiree within the next fifteen days then we'll have lost Sam forever." Danny said.

"Crap!" Tucker said as he looked around frantically. "All they have to do is look this up in the computer. Big deal!" A light bulb seemed to go off over Tucker's head.

"Dude," Tucker whispered as he looked around. "You're a ghost, we can just like, break in here after everyone's gone home and get the information we want."

Danny sighed. "Yeah that's true. Tonight?"

"Yeah," Tucker said as he took the papers out of Danny's hand and threw them in the trash. "Let's get some lunch. I'm starving." Danny said nothing as he followed, he didn't think he could eat. He just wouldn't feel good again until Sam was back where she belonged.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny and Tucker waited impatiently until the clerk's office closed. Danny changed into his ghost form and phased Tucker into the office.

Tucker ran over to a computer station and turned it on. "This should be pretty simple," he said. "All we have to do is look up the information and we'll be good to go."

"Good," Danny said as he floated over Tucker's shoulder. They watched as the opening screen popped up then Tucker opened up a file which read. City Permits. A big screen appeared asking for a log in name and an authorization code.

"What?" Tucker asked. "Why does this information need to be protected?"

"I don't know," Danny answered irritably as he watched the Techno Geek try to hack into the computer.

"Man! What do they have protecting this computer?" Tucker asked. "I've done everything I can, and still nothing works!"

"What about these files?" Danny asked as he pointed to rows and rows of filing cabinets.

Tucker sighed. "Why don't you look and I'll keep trying to break into this damned computer." Danny nodded his head and then floated over to the first cabinet. It was labeled with a numeric code. Danny rubbed his face in irritation then looked at the next and the next and the next. All the cabinets were labeled with numeric codes, it was going to be impossible to tell which cabinet held the information they needed. He flew to the permit desk and looked for some kind of list that would tell him which cabinet to look through, but he had no luck.

Tucker growled expletives then slapped the side of the monitor. "This isn't working Danny. The whole system is too well guarded. I need like some kind of controlled virus or something to get me in."

Danny sighed deeply then floated toward Tucker. "Technus," he said. "Technus could do it."

Tucker grimaced. "There's no way he's going to help you," the Techno Geek said. "I mean you need this information as a result of something Skulker needs. What is Technus going to request as payment?"

"I hope nothing too big," Danny said, knowing that he would do absolutely anything necessary to save Sam, even give his own life if he were asked.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"You want me to what?" Technus barked as Danny stood before him.

"I need you to break into a computer and get some information for me," Danny said. "It should be easy for a genius such as yourself."

Technus smiled. "Of course it would be easy for me child, but what do I get out of helping you? Why should I help you?"

"Because," Danny said searching for a good reason. He had none. "Because I need help," he offered lamely.

"Ahh! Such a convincing argument," Technus laughed. "But no, I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Please," Danny begged. "This is a matter of life. You'd be saving someone's life. Do you want to doom them to a ghostly existence?"

Technus gave Danny and annoyed look. "There is nothing wrong with a ghostly existence, and besides if it's your little girlfriend, then she's not stuck in the Ghost Zone long. She'll move on and be glad she did. She'll go to a much better place."

"But I need her here with me!" Danny half yelled then calmed himself.

Technus gave him a pitying look. "Humans and their silly concerns," he said to himself. "All right. I need an upgrade."

"An upgrade?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes," Technus answered. "It's called FFTech 3.1. Bring me the disk and I'll help you."

Danny thought for a moment. "All right," he said. "I'll bring it to you as quickly as possible." Technus nodded his head and watched as Danny flew out to the Ghost Zone and met Sam. The ghost shook his head and commented that human's were silly.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"FFTech 3.1!" Tucker shrieked. "That's not even going to be available to the public for the next three months!"

"No!" Danny growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We don't have three months Tuck!"

Tucker nodded his head as he paced back and forth. "Axion Labs," he finally said. "Axion labs should be using it already."

"Oh yeah," Danny sighed. "So now we break into Axion Labs and find a disk?"

"Doesn't Valerie's Dad still work there?" Tucker asked. Danny laughed bitterly as he sat down and put his face in his hands. It would figure that Valerie would have to play some part in this.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked. "Go up to Valerie and say. Hey remember the ghost boy? Well I'm him and I need your help to save Sam."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "I mean, no." He sighed heavily. "You do what you have to do to get the disk, so we can get the information, so we can get the horse, so we can find Desiree and get Sam back!" He paused. "Man this is so complicated."

"Too complicated," Danny agreed. "But you're right, we do what we have to do. We can't lose Sam Tuck."

"I agree," Tucker replied. "Life without Sam sucks."

"Big understatement," Danny said. He hated himself. He wished he'd never made the wish. He wished he hadn't been so selfish, stupid and shallow. Of course normal people never had to deal with situations like this either, and that realization made him despise himself even more.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **_

**Look! A plot! And it doesn't even involve Vlad! Fancy that! HA! So review. Because I NEED the review. Reviews make me happy. You want to make me happy right? Right? Then REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Danny stood on the sidewalk in front of Valerie's house and took several deep breaths. He was glad that her father, once he was back on his feet from nearly losing everything, was able to move them close enough so that if Danny needed to run for the safety of Fenton Works, it would be a short flight.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Tucker asked worriedly. Danny looked at his friend and shook his head.

"I mean if you need the support," Tucker continued.

"No," Danny said as he kept his gaze focused on the front door. "You don't need this. I mean maybe you should go back to my house and wait. I'd actually feel better. If she kills me, I don't want you to have to see it."

"Oh yeah," Tucker said unhappily. "That makes me feel a whole heck of a lot better!"

Danny smiled slightly. "Well it's now or never,'' he announced then walked forward and rang the bell.

Valerie opened the door and gave Danny a look of pleased surprise. "Hi," she said. "How are you doing? Wanna come in?"

"Yeah," Danny said as he looked over his shoulder toward Tucker, but Tucker was already gone.

Valerie gestured to the couch. Danny sat down and put his palms on his knees and watched Valerie as she stood for a moment.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked eagerly. "Soda? Lemonade?"

"No," Danny said as he shook his head. "I'm here because I need your help."

Valerie sat down and gave him a concerned look. "I'll do what I can," she said gently as she picked up on his distress.

"Your father's work. Axion Labs. They're using FFTech 3.1 right?" Danny asked.

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess so. I mean I don't really pay attention to my dad's job. I've heard him talk about the program a few times, he has it on his computer here, but that's it. Why?"

Danny took a deep breath. "I need a copy of it," he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes focused on Valerie's shoes.

"Why?" Valerie asked suspiciously. "I thought Tucker was the Techno Geek."

"I can't tell you why," Danny answered as he met her worried gaze. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Valerie chewed on her lip a moment. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked. Danny felt like a deer in headlights as she moved over to the couch and sat beside him. "Because if you are, I can help you. Even borrowing something from the lab could get us all into some serious hot water, especially something which hasn't been released to the public yet."

"All I need is a disk," Danny said as he looked away from her tender gaze. "It's a matter of life and death." He closed his eyes and prayed that she wouldn't ask.'

"Whose life? Yours?" she asked her voice filled with anger. "Because if someone is threatening to kill you, I'll find them and…."

"No," Danny said as he took Valerie's hand. He was so scared that he was shaking. Valerie's anger was replaced with concern. She moved closer to Danny.

"Is it Tuck? Is someone threatening Tuck?" Valerie asked soothingly. "Tell me Danny whose life is at stake? And why would you need a copy of some silly computer program to save it? Is this ghost related? I can handle ghost problems you know."

Danny took a deep cleansing breath. "It's Sam," he said. Valerie's eyes filled with tears and sympathy.

"Oh Danny," She said softly. The tone in her voice brought Danny to tears. He tried as hard as he could not to cry. He was trying to hold on, to not believe Sam could be taken away from them, but now as he sat with Valerie someone who all at once could and couldn't understand, someone his feelings were so convoluted about, the one person who stood between Sam's life and death, the tears just burst forth. Valerie held such power over him, and in so many ways. The girl had no clue how much of Danny's lay in her grasp. He was scared. Terrified. If he told Valerie the truth, the secret he'd been hiding, she'd probably hate him and refuse to help. Danny shamed himself by sobbing. Before he knew it Valerie had her arms around him and was talking to him softly.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Valerie asked gently. Danny didn't know how to answer. He sniffled and put Valerie away from him, hating himself for being so weak. He reminded himself of what a jerk he was. How he was entirely responsible for the current situation. How he certainly didn't deserve either her or Sam. He steeled his emotions against the fear and despair.

"You need to listen to me Val," he said trying to regain his strength. "Sam's death is my fault. I'm trying to put things right, but I need a few things before I can find the ghost who started all of this."

"What?" Valerie asked in shock. "What do you mean? This is crazy Danny. You're trying to tell me a ghost killed Sam?"

"No I did," Danny said as he rubbed his hand on his face, he wanted to laugh bitterly and tell her she was right, yes a ghost killed Sam, that ghost was himself. He realized how crazy he must be sounding, but he had to continue.

"I made a stupid wish because I was trying to fix my own stupidity and…" He paused. Valerie was giving him a look of complete disbelief. "Let me explain my reality as I know it okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Valerie said as she looked at Danny worriedly. Danny took a deep breath and told her about how seriously they had been dating." Valerie smiled at the description of their relationship.

"Sounds nice," she said. Danny smiled a little and told her about Sam coming home from the hospital, about spending the day with her, about kissing her, then about Valerie finding out and her ultimatum.

"So I made a wish," he said. "I wished I didn't have to decide between you and Sam. I wished I hadn't been such a horrible jerk and kissed her while I was in a relationship with you."

Valerie nodded her head. "That is pretty jerky. I would have been very mad."

Danny shook his head. "You were actually pretty cool about it, but that made it all the worse." Valerie brushed Danny's hair behind his ear and sighed as he looked at him. He could tell she was thinking of a way to tell him something he didn't want to hear.

"I know you believe everything you told me," she said gently. "But Danny. Sam died. It would be so wonderful if it were true, even the bad parts, just so Sam would be okay, but…it's not. Ghosts, they don't work that way."

Danny shut his eyes tight. "But they do Val. They do all the time. Once Sam wished she never met me and we had one heck of a time getting things back to normal. It was during Paulina's fifteenth birthday party, you know when they had the big meteor shower? The ghost became powerful by granting wishes and we were trying to stop her."

Valerie frowned at Danny. "You don't fight ghosts," she told him. "If you did we'd cross paths I'd think."

Danny sighed heavily and continued. "And then there was the time that Tuck wished he had powers like me, and Desiree, that's the ghosts name, she granted his wish, only every wish she grants gets twisted, so he was on the verge of turning into a monster."

"Danny," Valerie said softly. Her look of worry intensified.

"I'm not crazy Val." Danny said forcefully. He paused for a minute. "I had an accident. In my parent's lab."

Valerie half laughed. "An accident where you bumped your head?" she asked trying to make light of a situation which was starting to sound less and less believable.

"This is very serious Val," he whispered as he looked her in the eyes. "You're either going to kill me for this or simply hate me forever, but it's a risk I have to take. I have to save Sam. I only have two weeks before we lose her and can't get her back."

"You're scaring me Danny," Valerie warned.

Danny closed his eyes. "Do you trust me Valerie?" he asked

"Of course I do," Valerie replied. "You are one of the kindest, sweetest people I know."

"And how do you feel about me?" Danny asked. "Honestly Valerie. Really honestly."

Valerie blinked at him for a moment. "Are you looking for a confession of love?" She paused. "I don't know if I'm ready for something like that. I like you a lot. I mean. I love you sort of but…" She frowned and was at a loss for words.

"It's okay," Danny told her "Just promise me, that after I tell you what I am about to tell you, that you'll remember that you trust me and you more than just like me okay?"

"Okay," Valerie said warily.

Danny stood and paced around the living room. Valerie watched him as though he had lost his mind.

"You know Danny Phantom right?" He asked.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Yeah the jerk keeps getting away from me. I almost had him the other night and as always he slips right through my fingers." Her vision narrowed. "Does he have something to do with this?"

Danny laughed bitterly. "Have you ever thought, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton? Fenton, Phantom? Phantom, Fenton? Danny, Danny?"

Valerie laughed. "Um, no!" Danny looked at her in frustration.

"All right," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a story to tell you. When I was fourteen, my parents built the ghost portal. You've seen it right?"

"Yeah," Valerie said as she watched Danny pace.

"It didn't work at the beginning. Sam and Tucker were over one day and Sam talked me into checking it out. I some how turned it on, but in the process something happened to me."

"What?" Valerie asked as Danny stopped in front of her.

"Ghost powers," Danny answered in an almost overdramatic tone. "I became a ghost hybrid. Half ghost. Half human."

Valerie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You mean you half died?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I know is that I had these strange powers."

"Like what?" Valerie asked skeptically.

Danny showed her by walking straight through the coffee table and sitting down on the couch beside her. Valerie's eyes widened as she looked at Danny in shock.

Danny swallowed hard and continued, "Unfortunately, all these ghosts started escaping from the Ghost Zone through the portal, so I made it my mission to put them back where they belong. I've been fighting ghosts ever since. Some of the same ones over and over. I've also made a lot of mistakes along the way, inadvertently making an enemy out of a pretty powerful ghost hunter."

He stood again and Valerie opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to think better of it, so she just watched him pace and listened to him talk.

"I have two forms Val," Danny began. "My human form, which you know as Danny Fenton." He looked her in the eyes then allowed the glowing rings to envelope him as he changed to his ghostly form. "And the other form, my ghostly form is Danny Phantom."

"Whoa!" Valerie yelled as she jumped over the couch in order to get away. "Hold on a minute. No no no! Uh uh! No way!" She held her arms out in front of her as if he were advancing and she was trying to push him away.

Danny stood stone still. He was terrified to move. He was sure Valerie was going to attack him. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be but the look of horror on her face confirmed that she wasn't going to jump for joy at his confession.

"I should have told you sooner I think," Danny said quickly. "It's just the only people who know are Sam, Tucker and Jazz. The less who know the better, and well, I've also been afraid that you would kill me."

"Kill you!" Valerie yelled. "Kill you! I want to do more than kill you right now Danny Fenton! You should have told me from the beginning. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were filled with such hatred for the "Ghost boy" and so set on destroying him for messing up your life, that you wouldn't listen to me, at least I didn't think you would. I figure you're too caught up in some silly vendetta that you couldn't see me beneath the ghost," Danny answered.

"And you've attacked me! Over and over and over!" Valerie accused.

Danny shook his head violently. "I've been protecting you over and over and over. If I wanted to destroy you Valerie. I could. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Valerie growled. "Why should I trust you? You're my greatest enemy."

"You did a few minutes ago," Danny tried to remind her.

"That's before I found out what a hideous…abomination you are? What a disgusting freak you are?" Valerie hissed. Danny transformed himself back into his human form and sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands as he leaned forward.

"Then just destroy me Val," he said hopelessly. "You can do it. I'm sitting here defenseless. I'm not going to fight you. If I can't save Sam, then what's the point in fighting anything anymore?"

Valerie sighed heavily as she walked around to the front of the couch and stood looking at Danny. "There was a point where you could have told me," she said angrily. "There have been many times. You started dating me knowing….knowing how I felt about Danny Phantom, you, and yet you kept that information from me? You've deceived and betrayed me. How far were you willing to let things go before you told me? You used me!"

"You're right," Danny said. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. I wish I didn't make such huge mistakes, but right now, I need your help Val. I've got to save Sam."

Valerie sighed as she sat down. She looked at Danny a minute as if she were considering what to do. "You and I need to sit down and have a long talk," she told him gently. "There is a lot you have to answer for, but right now I don't think your state of mind can handle it." She reached toward him and took his hand. He looked into her eyes and she half smiled.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Valerie warned. "It does not mean I accept you. It does mean that I'm trying to understand and I'm still your friend. I'm very hurt that you've kept this from me for so long, that you thought I was so narrow minded that we couldn't put aside our differences."

"And it doesn't put aside the fact that you think I am a hideous freak either," Danny said as he reminded her.

Valerie looked ashamed. "I'm sorry," she said. "That was just my gut reaction. I was angry and shocked. I don't really feel that way. I think it's freaky but," She paused and looked at Danny. "You thought I would try to kill you? Didn't you? You must really think I am a wretched bitch!"

"No," Danny said. "I don't. I didn't know how you react. I never dared hope that you would even be rational about it. I now how you feel about Danny Phatom." He looked at Valerie hopefully. "But took the risk because I need help."

Valerie gave him a considering look then nodded her head. "Then you have to let me help you in more ways then just giving you a stupid disk." She stood. "I'll be right back." Danny was watching Valerie in surprise as she ran from the room.

"Here," Valerie said as she ran back into the living room. She handed a gold CD to Danny. "Go save Sam." She smiled shakily and Danny stood and walked to the door. Valerie followed him. She seemed to think for a moment then she put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Promise me," she said. "That once things are put back the way you say they should be, that you'll trust me okay? I deserve that much."

Danny looked into her eyes for a moment. "I promise," he said.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"She didn't even yell at you?" Tuck exclaimed after Danny relayed Valerie's reaction to learning his secret identity.

Danny gave Tucker a strange look. "Did you want her too?" he asked.

"No," Tucker answered. "It's just kinda scary that she did react at all like we expected."

"But good," Danny added.

"Good," Tucker agreed. "But for some reason it was just all too easy. You know?"

Danny frowned at Tucker. "Don't jinx us." He warned. Tuck closed his mouth and looked ashamed.

"So now we go get Technus right?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. If Tucker went into The Ghost Zone, he'd see Sam. Danny didn't want anyone to see Sam like she was. "I'll go alone. I'll bring him back here and then we'll go break into some files."

"Are you sure?" Tuck asked. "You don't have to go alone."

Danny shook his head. "I'm not alone Tuck." He smiled a little then changed into his human form and phased down to the basement and disappeared into The Ghost Zone.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I think Danny's confession to Valerie of who he really is was probably a lot anti-climatic, but it's not the most important matter in this story so I hope it's okay.**

**Here is where I beg for a review. Imagine big tear filled puppy dog eyes then review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I am back. All explanations will follow at the end of this chapter if you can manage to get through it. If not just read my A/N at the bottom. Thank you!**

Chapter Thirteen

It was with a great deal of evil laughter that Technus rifled through the computer at the Amity Park City offices. Danny and Tucker stood waiting worriedly as they watched the green glowing screen, hoping that Technus didn't decided to go power hungry and try to take over the world, not that it could be done from the little computer at the City Clerk's office, but with Technus, you never knew.

"All right," Technus said as he pulled himself out of the computer. He smiled evilly as he walked around the room. "I'll give you all the information you need, but you have to promise to bring me regular upgrades."

"Fine," Danny said then listened as Technus listed the itinerary for the specific carnival they were looking for. Danny sighed in relief and Technus smiled.

"I hope you can save her," the ghost said. "She's a nice girl. Not many of the spirits like her would sit down and have a friendly conversation with a ghost like me." He laughed slightly then looked at Tucker who was watching Technus with an open mouth. Danny only nodded his head.

Danny said nothing more as he escorted Technus back to The Ghost Zone and tried to remain silent as he turned to look at Tucker who had followed him down to the lab instead of going to Danny's room like Danny had asked.

"What did Technus mean, she's a nice girl?" Tucker asked almost angrily as Danny sat down.

Danny tried to keep his face emotionless. "I don't know Tuck," he answered. "He's a ghost, he's weird."

"Sam's in The Ghost Zone isn't she?" Tucker asked accusingly. "She's there and you you're being selfish and not letting her out or letting me see her! Why?"

Danny rubbed his hand over his face. "She can't really come out," Danny answered feeling frustrated. "She's not that kind of ghost. She's kind of weak. Besides, you really don't want to see her."

Tucker frowned. "Yeah I do,' he said sadly. "She's my friend too Danny." Tears filled the Tucker' eyes and Danny frowned.

"Maybe after we get the stupid horse," Danny told him. "I'll take you with me and you can see Sam."

Tucker looked wistfully at the ghost portal. The look on his face was filled with so much determination that Danny was afraid his friend was going to take a running leap straight into The Ghost Zone.

"Tuck," Danny said gently as he put his hand on Tucker's back and pushed him toward the stairs out of the lab. "Let's just go find that psychic and get Sam back okay?"

Tucker nodded his head as he allowed himself to be herded away from the portal. "We have to save her Danny," Tucker said softly.

Danny frowned as he listened to the emotion in Tucker's voice and watched as his friend moved, he'd been so caught up in the fight to save Sam that he wasn't seeing what Tucker was going through. Danny closed his eyes and let himself imagine for a moment that Sam was gone out of their lives. He took a deep breath, no it was too horrible to even contemplate. Maybe he was wrong from keeping Sam's spirit away from Tucker. Danny chastised himself, of course again he was thinking of no one but himself.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Jazz asked as she met the two boys outside. "I mean it might be better if I went along." Danny surveyed his sister's pale face and sighed. Why hadn't he stopped to think of their feelings before? His sister caught his eye and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you doing all right?" he asked her. Jazz gave him a look of surprise then smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Tucker and then gave Danny a pointed look, indicating that if he should be worried about anyone, it was his Techno Geek friend. Danny nodded his head in understanding.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"This is all too easy," Tucker said nervously as they stood outside the psychic's tent and looked at a sign which read: Madam LaRouche Psychic extraordinaire. Find the answers you seek! Love, Money, Career, Connect with Loved Ones in the Great Beyond.

"Tucker," Danny said softly in an angered tone. "This hasn't been easy at all! Are you hoping it will be harder?"

Tucker shook his head. "It's just too easy Danny. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I'm really scared."

"You don't need to worry," Danny said reassuringly. "We've been through worse." He understood it took a lot for Tucker to admit how scared he was.

"No we haven't," Tucker disagreed. "We've never been through worse. We've never lost each other before."

Danny smiled grimly. Tucker was forgetting about Dan and the alternate timeline where he, Sam and his whole family were gone. There was no way he was going to bring that bad memory up now. He was confident that Sam could be saved. After all, they weren't fighting against anything more powerful than Desiree.

"I'll go first," Danny said. "I'll call for you if I need help." Tucker nodded his head then turned to Jazz who had been standing silently a few feet away, not unlike a ghost herself. She walked closer and put her arm around him comfortingly as they watched Danny enter the tent.

Danny pushed through the beads and the curtains hanging around the inside of the tent and tried to ignore the smell of incense which took his memory back to the beginning of the summer when he'd been in the tent, before he made so many stupid mistakes.

He sat at the table in the center of the room and waited what seemed like forever. He began to feel scared. What if this wasn't the same woman? What if she didn't have the horse statue? What if she refused to help him? Would he be able to find Desiree without Skulker's help?

Danny looked up as a woman pushed her way through the curtains and sat down across from him. She looked the same as she had before. Short, dowdy, average. Danny reflected that had he seen her at the grocery store or library, he would have never known she spent her time in a carnival tent playing a psychic.

The woman didn't meet his eyes, instead she placed the deck of tarot cards before him. Danny looked at the deck and then at the woman. She still hadn't looked at him. He cleared his throat and was about to speak.

"Cut the deck," the woman said. "Then place one card face up in the center of the table." Danny hesitated for a second then did as she asked.

She took a deep breath as she looked at the card. "The Eight of Swords," she said. "Reversed. It means interference. You need to focus on the crux of your problem, come to grip with past failures and mistakes and move on. You will learn a valuable lesson from an unexpected consequence of your past decisions."

"I don't need to know my future," Danny said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "I'm not here for…" The woman put up her hand to silence him. She still hadn't looked up.

"Another card," she said as she tapped the card on the table. "Please. On top of the other." Danny frowned then did as she asked.

"The Six of Cups, reveresed" she said. "This indicates the departure of an old friend."

"Yes," Danny said as he tried to pick up on what the woman was saying. She kept her hand up, her eyes cast down at the table.

"Another," she ordered. Danny sighed and did as she asked.

"Temperance reversed," she said. "Indicates lack of self control, losing ones cool. You need to keep your wits about you. Do not let them manipulate your emotions."

"Who?" Danny asked, but she didn't answer. She just kept her head down and tapped the table again.

"The World, reversed," The woman said as Danny placed another card. She shook her head. "Fearing change. Failure to reach goals. Regret from your past actions." She tapped the table again.

Danny hesitated. He didn't like what he was hearing from this woman, he knew there was some truth to the things she was saying even if it didn't really make sense, and he was scared. He took a deep breath and told himself this was the last time.

The woman made a sad sound and Danny's stomach began to ache. "Reversed, The Seven of Swords, futility," she said. "Being trapped in a hopeless situation and unable to withdraw. A feat of daring that is too much for you to handle. Being caught in the middle of a desperate act of cunning."

Danny closed his eyes. "I need your help," he said the woman held up her hand again and tapped the table. Danny sighed and angrily threw a card down.

"The hermit, again reversed," The woman said as she shook her head. "Do not listen to the wrong advice or refuse good council. Do not withdraw from your friends." She tapped the table.

"This is the last time," Danny growled as he threw a card down.

"The Page of Cups," The woman said then looked up at Danny. She shivered and withdrew from him a little as she wrapped her arms around herself. "An unexpected relationship. Personal relationships. Rebirth."

"I need your help," Danny said again.

"You need my help?" She asked. "I just gave you my help." Danny shook his head. He fidgeted a minute. Then frowned as the woman looked over his shoulder. Her expression saddened. "And obviously you didn't listen to me." She looked down at the cards on the table and fished out the second to the last card he'd chosen and ripped it in half.

"I'm trying to save my friend's life." Danny started. "She's my best friend. She died because of me and my foolishness. She's not supposed to die. You told her she wasn't going to."

"And you want my dear friend Indrajit," the woman said sadly, still directing his attention over Danny's shoulder. "In exchange for the life of your friend, you come here asking for the life of mine."

Danny opened and closed his mouth. He hadn't even considered that the object he sought would be of any importance to anyone but himself. His heart squeezed painfully. He took a deep breath of air trying to expel the growing ache blossoming in his heart. Maybe he could find Desiree on his own, unfortunately he really didn't know where to begin to look.

The woman reached across the table and touched Danny's hand. "I'm sorry I simply cannot relinquish him to you. I know who seeks him. I've guarded Indrajit for the last twenty years, I'm not about to fail him now." She looked over Danny's shoulder again.

Danny turned and looked behind him no one was there. He thought for a moment that maybe Sam had followed him, but his ghost sense would have gone off. He was just about to turn back to the psychic when a slight shimmer in the air caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and he could just about see her outline. He sighed heavily then turned back to the psychic who was now met his gaze.

"I understand your predicament, but really, it is your own fault." She said hesitantly. She looked over his shoulder again and winced.

"Please," Danny said. "Why should she have to suffer for my stupidity? Why should my friend Tucker and her parents and my sister and all the people who loved her have to suffer because of me?"

The woman sighed heavily the placed a little green glowing statuette on the table. "I'll have to ask Indrajit," she said.

A blast of blue floated from Danny's mouth as the statuette shook and then a very tall, very thin ghost wearing saffron robes and a turban stood before him. The man rattled something off very quickly in another language. Danny turned to the psychic and she shook her head and spoke back. The two argued back and forth for a long time. The shimmering presence that was Sam enveloped Danny as he waited and he smiled.

"Indrajit," The woman said as she turned to look at Danny. "Says that going with you would not be wise, that his presence may complicate things for you in a way which he can't explain."

"I only need the horse," Danny said thinking about what Skulker asked and trying not to panic. "Couldn't we move him?"

Madame LaRouche gave Danny a strange look then looked at Indrajit. She spoke to the apparition who laughed. He pointed at the horse. Then shook his head.

"It would have to be made out of the same stone," Madame LaRouche said softly. "And I don't think it's readily available on our plane of existence" Danny closed his eyes.

"The ring," Sam whispered softly in his hear. "What about the ring?"

"What ring?" Danny asked as he sat up and turned to look at Sam, who wasn't really there.

Indrajit said something to Madame LaRouche who nodded her head. "Indrajit says the ring would work."

Danny shook his head in confusion. "What ring?"

"The ring," Sam whispered, her voice was so soft and so distant it was like nothing more than a sigh carried in on the breeze. "The one you gave me to hold." Danny grimaced a little then looked at Madame LaRoache.

"How long are you going to be here?" He asked.

"I can go with you," she said. "Your friends are stressed enough. No need to make them fear anymore. Of course certain powers that be will be displeased that I remain in your presence, but they can wait."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker and Jazz were a little surprised when Danny exited the tent with Madame LaRoche in tow. "Call me Edna," the woman told them. She took the back seat in Jazz's car next to Danny and seemed to sleep.

Jazz looked back at Edna then at Danny who was staring out the window with a look of determination on his face. She bit her lip and looked at Tucker who simply looked uncomfortable and fearful.

"Where are we going?" Jazz finally asked.

"Home," Danny answered. "And then I need to run to get something from Sam's house." Jazz looked at Tucker again, started the car and drove as fast as she could, home.

Danny took off as soon as Jazz parked her car in front of their house. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said then took off running. Leaving Edna LaRouche with his sister and two friends. The psychic smiled at them then offered Jazz a Tarot card.

"I don't believe in that kind of thing," Jazz said as she moved away from the pychic.

"A psychologist or a psychic," Enda said, "We are not that far removed in our professions." Jazz snorted in half amusement then looked worriedly at Tucker who had fallen asleep and now dreamed restlessly.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny was glad for the sentimentality that had caused Sam's parents to leave her room untouched. He walked over to her vanity and searched through the necklaces draped on the mirror until he found the ring. He carefully extracted it from the rest then put it the chain around his neck.

He paused for a moment and looked at his ghostly persona in the mirror. He could see something shimmering around him and could barely make out Sam's face in the mirror. It seemed like she never left him. He worried about her being out of The Ghost Zone, she seemed weak even when there.

Danny swore he could hear her talking to him. She kept saying something about a jewelry box. He really didn't want to root around in Sam's things. Especially with her watching, but he listened to the voice. He really wasn't sure if it was her or his own mind wishing it was her.

He flipped open the jewelry box then lifted the tab on one of the compartments. Inside was a note with his name on it. He looked around.

"Do you want me to read this now?" he asked.

"No," Sam seemed to answer. "Only if you fail."

"I'm not going to fail," Danny said. "I promise."

"Give it to Jazz to hold on to," Sam's voice whispered through his mind. "If you fail, read it. Promise."

"Okay," Danny said as he closed the jewelry box. "But we're not going to fail Sam."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

It had taken a lot of effort, but Jazz and Tucker managed to sneak Edna past Maddie and Jack Fenton and hid her in Danny's room. Danny for his part changed from his ghost form before he even reached the house.

He bounded through the door and his mother stopped him. "What's going on with you, Jazz and Tucker?" Maddie asked suspiciously. "I can tell you're plotting something."

"It's nothing Mom," Danny said. "We're just. Hanging together."

Maddie ran her fingers through her son's hair. "I'm worried about you Danny," she said softly. "I know right now isn't the right time to talk about Sam, but you've just not been acting like yourself."

Danny blinked at his mother for a moment. "I'm fine Mom," he said calmly. "Everything's going to be all right." Maddie shook her head then watched as Danny ran up the stairs to his room.

Indrajit was sitting on the floor, Indian style. Edna was looking out the window. Tucker was asleep on Danny's bed and Jazz was pacing back and forth.

"It wasn't that hard," Danny said as he closed the door and removed the chain from around his neck then offered the ring to Indrajit. The ghost smiled as he looked at the ring. He read the inscription inside and laughed then said something to Edna.

Edna smiled then looked at Danny. "He wants to know who Wes is."

Jazz wrinkled up her nose as she looked at Danny. "Wes?"

Danny furrowed his eyebrows and took the ring from Indrajit's outstretched hand. He looked at the ring and shook his head. Tucker who everyone thought was sleeping, laughed.

"Sam thought it said Wes for awhile too," he said sleepily as he sat up. Danny turned and looked at Tucker for a moment then sighed as he looked inside the ring.

"It says Sam," Danny said as he frowned.

"Just like it was fated to be," Enda said from her spot by the window. Danny nodded his head and handed the ring back to Indrajit. He put the ring by the horse on the floor, then transferred his form to the horse and then from the horse to the ring. The ring rattled a minute and the room filled with a melodic humming. Indrajit reappeared with a smile on his face. He nodded and looked at Enda and spoke.

"He says thank you," Enda translated. "He says the ring of Sam is much more comfortable than the horse."

"Then I can have the horse?" Danny asked. Indrajit picked up the little green horse and handed it to Danny. He said a few words personally to the boy. He held up his hand and forbade Enda to translate. She shook her head in exasperation.

"We need to get back to the carnival," She said then looked at Jazz.

Jazz looked at Danny a moment then hesitated. "I'm going to take Tuck with me," Danny said. "Do you mind driving Edna alone." Jazz gave her brother an inscrutable look then walked to the door and waited for Edna. She picked up the ring which Indrajit now inhabited and smiled as she slipped it on her finger.

"Good luck Danny," she said. "I wish I could tell you the outcome of your trial, but I fear not only retribution from the one who guides me, but also I fear disrupting your steps. Have more faith in yourself." She patted his arm then followed Jazz out of the room.

Danny waited until he was sure Jazz and Edna were gone then changed into his ghostly form. He looked at Tucker who was looking back uncertainly. "Are you ready to go see Sam?" he asked. Tucker nearly jumped off the bed in anticipation. Danny laughed as he grabbed his friend and phased him down to the lab.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Forgive me if this chapter is a little weird and off. I'm trying to get back in the groove. Maybe now it will be come apparent why I update each story so consistently and quickly. I tend to lose the rhythm of a story if I wait too long, also my mindset was altered and fitting back into things is a little difficult, especially since I am questioning myself about my writing so heavily.  
**

**I know I said I was done writing Danny Phantom fan fic. I had a little bit of a crisis at the beginning of the week. Deeds, my dearest reviewer took time to email me and discuss the issues I was having. I also had a talk with another friend of mine about writing and well…here I am. I am not going to update as obsessively as I was (lets see if I can keep my storylines consistent). I'm going to try for no more than once a week per story. **

**Oh and I know nothing about Tarot (not my kinda thing really), and Indrajit is a ****rakshasa****, which is a hindu demon, but our Indrajit is not.**

**So review for me. Tell me if this chapter was too weird or what. I know the last chapter was kinda meh, but hopefully things can even themselves back out now. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Tucker's eyes filled with tears as he sat in the Specter Speeder. Someone was now sitting between he and Danny. He could barely make out their form, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was barely there, or because of the tears in his eyes.

"You're not going to get all mushy on me and start crying are you?" Sam asked wryly. Tucker blinked and the tears spilled over onto his cheeks. He hiccoughed back a sob and met Sam's smiling gaze. Tucker shook his head and sighed as Sam moved forward and hugged the Techno Geek.

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved the Specter Speeder forward toward Skulker's lair. He listened with a heavy heart as Tucker spilled out his heart to Sam who kept her arm around her friend and listened. Danny wished he could be as free with his feelings as Tucker was.

"You're my best friend Sam," Tucker sobbed. "My best, best friend. I love you so much."

"I know," Sam said. "I love you too Tuck. We've been through so much together."

"You can't leave us," Tucker said frantically. "You can't!"

Sam pulled away from Tucker and laughed. "I'm trying not to," she said. She turned to Danny who had his attention focus on navigating through the formlessness of The Ghost Zone. She smirked slightly at the look on his face.

"I believe you have a note." She said. "Which you were supposed to give to Jazz to hold, but you can give it to Tuck."

"What?" Danny asked almost in shock. He'd forgotten about the note. "You were really there?"

"Duh!" Sam said as she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. Danny rolled his eyes and placed the note in her hand. She nodded her head in satisfaction then gave it to Tuck, for safe keeping. Tucker chuckled slightly as he slid the note into his pocket.

Danny looked at his two friends worriedly for a moment then stopped the Speeder as Skulker's Lair loomed before them. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel then looked again at Tuck and Sam.

"We'll stay here," Sam said before he could say a word. Danny smiled slightly, she'd taken the words right out of his mouth. He looked at Tuck who was watching him nervously.

"You don't think he'll be mad that Indrajit escaped do you?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head. "I'm not going to give him a chance to find out," he answered then phased out of the Speeder and flew into Skulker's Lair.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"You have payment?" Skulker asked as Danny appeared before him.

"Yes," Danny said as he held the horse up for Skulker to see. "I'll give it to you after we find Desiree."

Skulker nodded his head, "I understand your distrust, but it isn't necessary. I need the horse." He held out his hand.

"You need it to find Desiree?" Danny asked worriedly.

"No," Skulker answered. Danny closed his hand over the little green figure and shook his head. Skulker growled in annoyance.

"All right Whelp," Skulker hissed. "I'll tell you what I've found out so far." The ghost paced back and forth. He looked at Danny thoughtfully for a moment.

"Desiree returned to The Ghost Zone, but was going to head back out to watch the havoc she caused, so she was heard discussing what she did with a few others."

"Others?" Danny asked. "Who?"

"Others," Skulker answered. "But then they came and took her away. It was overheard that their intention was to punish her for power misuse."

"Who are they?" Danny asked.

"Jinn," Skulker said. "The kind of creatures you do not wish to encounter Whelp. They are born of fire. They are powerful creatures and that is all I know of them."

"Where can I find them?" Danny asked urgently, wondering if maybe one of these creatures could help him.

Skulker smiled grimly and produced a map and showed it to Danny. You'll find them at the edge of Melika's territory. If you can get by Melika that is.

Danny sighed heavily he wished Skulker would simply elaborate instead of making him ask question after question. "Who's Melika?" he asked.

"A ghost," Skulker answered then smiled. Danny wanted to say, "Well duh!"

Skulker continued to grin. "You might call her the Box Ghost's idol. She likes to catch unsuspecting creatures in her webbing, box them in and feed on their power as they are made to face their fears." Danny nodded his head. He had faced Melika before, he was sure.

"I know who she is," Danny said. "How do I get by her?"

Skulker shrugged. "I don't know. Never have. Seems I question my self worth too much. Angst is very attractive to Melika. The more angst, the better."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You're full of angst?" he asked skeptically.

Skulker snorted. "I'm a ghost. All ghosts are angst ridden creatures."

"Yeah and I'm a teenager," Danny sighed. He wondered if Melika could be reasoned with.

"So, if you can get past Melika," Skulker continued. "You'll find that the Jinn are holding Desiree. Seems she violated some ancient code." Skulker shook her head, "You'd think that they would let it pass considering she's not really Jinn, but I don't make the rules."

"Thanks," Danny said then started to leave.

"Wait!" Skulker said. "The horse?"

"Oh yeah," Danny laughed nervously. "I almost for got." He threw the horse to Skulker who moved to catch it, and ran.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"What did Skulker say?" Tucker asked as Danny sped off in the speeder. Danny was glad he knew just the direction to go.

"He told me where to find Desiree," Danny answered.

"What did he say about the horse?" Tucker questioned.

Sam snickered to herself then smiled. "He's just finding out now," she said. "You're in big trouble Danny."

"Yeah well," Danny said as he focused on moving the speeder as fast as he could. "We have bigger issues to deal with than him." He filled his friends in on Melika. Tucker had a good laugh and called Danny nothing than a jumbled ball of angst ridden angst.

"Thanks a lot," Danny replied as he glared at Tucker. "That's really going to help the situation."

"So deal with your angst," Sam said softly. "I mean it's not that hard. You accept who and what you are. Accept your place in life and accept the desires of your heart and what more do you have to be angst ridden about?"

Tucker smirked. "And therein lies the secret to life."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Stop being so facetious," she growled angrily, though her eyes smiled at her friend merrily.

"Oh yeah," Danny laughed. "Doing all that is so easy, that it's done already." Sam shook her head and reached and put her hand over Danny's. She stopped the Speeder then took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Other than perhaps the loss of your friend, me," Sam started. "What else is troubling your heart?" Her ever changing eyes glittered and Danny was aware that she knew all his secrets. It didn't matter now anyway.

"Okay," Danny said then took a deep breath. "Do I have to confess everything out loud?"

Sam shook her head. "Just accept that your human Danny," She said. "That's all you want to be anyway."

"Yeah," Danny said as he looked into Sam's constantly changing eyes. "I guess I am."

"Accept that you're going to mess up. You don't have to be perfect. You're just normal." Sam smiled. "It sounds like a greeting card, but you have such love for your friends and your family. It's okay to love yourself too and okay to make stupid mistakes. It's part of growing up."

"Are you going to remember all of this?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Sam said playfully. "I know things I'd rather not know." She gestured to Tuck who looked a little guilty. Tucker blushed bright red. Make that a lot guilty. Danny laughed and Sam sighed then smiled.

"Okay," Danny said determinedly as he started the Speeder. "Let's do this."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

She was waiting for them just at the edge of the unmapped territory. Danny felt this was a good sign, since last time he didn't see her at all. She looked just like your average girl, except for the green skin.

"Hello Danny!" She called and waved as she stood before the Specter Speeder.

"Hi." Danny replied a little unsure of what to expect.

The ghost came a little closer and Sam put her hand on Danny's. She smiled sweetly then looked at Tucker who was sitting with his mouth open. Sam laughed then closed Tucker's mouth.

"I thought I warned you not to come back this way," the ghost said as she approached the vehicle.

"I need to get by," Danny said. "I'm looking for someone."

"No one gets by without my permission," Malika said. "Who are you looking for?"

"A ghost named Desiree," Danny answered.

"Desiree?" Maklia said a few times. "Yeah? I'm sorry. Were you going to save her or something?"

"No," Danny answered. "She did something to a friend of mine and I'm…"

"Looking for revenge?" Malika asked. "Well you've got it. I do believe by now she's been shattered to oblivion. It's not wise to mess with Jinn or their code of ethics."

"What!" Danny and Tucker said in unison.

"Calm down," Sam said. "Getting all upset will not help the situation."

"We need to get by," Sam yelled to the ghost. "Maybe Danny can stop and visit with you on the way back."

Malika blinked at Sam in surprise. "Are you formally requesting to pass?" she asked.

Sam looked at Danny. He shrugged his shoulders then gestured to Malika. "Yeah," Sam said. "If that's what it takes."

"You may pass," Malika said then shook her head as she watched the Speeder go by.

"Well that was ridiculously easy. I wonder why she did that," Tucker said as he gave Sam a worried look. "I mean what's so great about Sam?"

"Hey," Sam said in a hurt tone. "You don't think I'm great?"

Danny shook his head as he focused on piloting the Speeder. He ha no idea where they were going. "I think there's something Sam's not telling us," He said to Tucker.

"I guess I umm," Sam started. "Get respect because I'm a soul in transition. You know I have these certain powers."

Tucker started laughing then said in a sing song voice, "Sam's got ghost powers!"

"Don't ask me to use them though okay?" Sam asked softly as she looked down at her hands. "Because it's bad. I think."

"The only one around here using their ghost powers is me," Danny said forcefully as he looked around. "Does anyone have any clue where we should be going?"

Sam took a deep breath, rolled her eyes. "That way," she said softly as she pointed. "It's that way."

"She's really starting to scare me," Tucker said to Danny. Danny said nothing, he only smiled grimly as he turned in the direction indicated.

"Did we really need to ask for Skulker's help and get that stupid horse?" He asked as he cast a sideways glance at Sam.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know who took her," she defended. "I only know how to find her now because Skulker knows and some how I know what he knows, but I don't know how!"

"Okay," Tucker said. "Say all that five times fast."

"Shut up Tuck," Danny and Sam said in unison.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Oh man!" Tucker said as a large congregation of green glowing creatures all centered around a platform. On that platform stood a large reddish brown glowing creature who in form looked much like your average Genie and Desiree, who was in sitting at the bottom of a large cage, curled up and looking forlorn.

The trio looked at each other a moment. "At least she's okay," Danny said half heartedly, wondering to himself how in the world they were going to rescue her.

"Maybe," Tucker said. "We can like speak on her behalf or something, considering that she kinda messed up Sam's life."

"Yeah," Sam said as she gave Tucker a worried look. "She just messed up my life a little. Not too much."

"You guys stay here," Danny said trying to sound much more confidant then he actually felt. "I'm going to check out the situation. See if there's any hope of like, talking our way out of this one."

"Good luck," Tucker said as they watched Danny phase himself out of the speeder then fly toward the center of the crowd.

Tucker took a deep breath then looked at Sam who was smiling at him strangely. "What?" Tucker asked then checked to see if his fly was open. Sam laughed then pushed a button.

"I want to show you something," she said as the Specter Speeder shielded its windows. The interior of the vehicle was now dark with only the faint glow of the instrument panels illuminating the two friends.

"Uh, Sam," Tucker said. "This is romantic and all but…"

"Shut up Tuck," Sam growled. "This is serious. I'm going to show you something, but you can't freak out."

"What?" Tuck asked in alarm.

Sam took a deep breath. "Brace yourself," she warned. "This is my true form."

Suddenly the vehicle was filled with an intense blinding white light. Tucker's eyes were so overwhelmed that he could barely make out the outline of Sam's face. He wasn't aware that he was screaming until the light faded. And then he blinked and blinked and blinked again.

"Dude!" he said to Sam as his eyes adjusted again to the darkness. "What was that?"

"It's a weapon of last resort," Sam told Tucker. "If I have to use it, you need to shield Danny some how or I'll blast him to bits. That's why Malika let us past. She knows I can destroy her."

"That's so cool!" Tucker said. "Why did you let Danny even go out there. You could have gone to get Desiree yourself."

"Funny you should say that," Sam said then laughed nervously.

"Oh great," Tucker sighed. "What's the draw back?"

"The further I get away from life, the brighter I glow. The brighter I glow the easier it is for those who are hunting me to find me," Sam answered. "Once they find me, I'm off to the afterlife." She paused. "Which isn't a bad thing really, but…I don't think it's really my time to go."

Tucker scratched his head under his hat. "If it wasn't your time to go, then why didn't you just turn into a ghost?"

"Because I guess I was at peace," Sam answered. "I remember being at peace. I was happy. I guess that's what matters."

"This is seriously messed up," Tucker said. "So we only have like what two weeks before you can't hide from the afterlife and if you use your power you could get caught?"

"Yup," Sam answered as she pushed the button and the shielded windows of the Specter Speeder opened. "So let's just hope these creatures are nice to Danny," she said as she watched the Ghost Boy in question. "If I have to come to the rescue…"

"Then you're putting yourself at risk," Tucker finished. "Great. So we could still lose you couldn't we?"

Sam shook her head. "No. You'll never lose me Tuck. I promise."

Tucker gave Sam a worried look. "I hate to say this Sam, but really I don't think you're in any position to make those kinds of promises." Sam only laughed then hugged Tucker. Both friends looked out the window at Danny who had just reached Desiree and was talking to the creature on the platform. They both took deep breaths and crossed their fingers.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Wow ten chapters and this is the first time you see interaction between characters without Danny. Man! I hope this all doesn't come off as too lame. I've had great difficulty with this chapter. I feel like I've really lost the rhythm of this story...and…well this is a tough story to tell, that's all I have to say on the matter.**

**If you look up Jinn in the Wiki you'll find interesting information. I'm not following the mythological Islamic version of the Jinn, but more the Westernized version…which is kinda what Desiree is anyway…so though I am calling these creatures Jinn (who are born of fire), that's not REALLY what they are. Make sense? No? Well.. that's okay I hope.**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am officially looking for a Beta reader (finally). Do you have good grammar and good sense? Are you obsessed? Do you have a good grip on Danny Phantom characterization? Would you become freaked out if you were bombarded with chapter after chapter of my work? If your answers are yes, yes, yes, yes and no, then you may be the Beta for me. Take one of my chapters and show me how you would have corrected it. Just imagine, you could have saved me from this chapter….**

Chapter Fifteen

"This ghost! This pitiful soul has violated our laws!" Danny heard the red man floating near the caged Desiree call. "I ask for the last and final time. Is there anyone here who will speak for her?"

Danny didn't allow himself to pause or to consider that he was flying into potentially one of the most dangerous situations in his life, thus far. All he could think of was Desiree and undoing the horrible wish he'd made so Sam could live.

"I'll speak for her!" Danny called as he flew closer. The creature on the platform looked at Danny in surprise then smiled.

"You?" The creature called in disbelief. "Who are you to stand up for this thing? This wretched broken soul?"

"My name is Danny Phantom," Danny said as he landed on the platform and stood before the crowd. "I think I might be the reason why she's here." Danny blinked at the creature. He was red skinned. His brown hair was pulled up in a single ponytail on the top of his head. In his ear dangled a gold hoop earring. Danny couldn't help but think the creature looked like a clichéd Genie from some Disney cartoon.

"My name is Ifrit," The creature said. "I am charged with punishing Desiree. She used her powers to move time on several occasions, which is the first of the crimes levied against her. The worst is taking the life of a mortal girl."

"My friend," Danny said urgently. "She took my friend Sam's life. It was my fault."

Ifrit looked at Danny and gave him a sinister grin. "You take responsibility for Desiree's malicious act?" he asked in irritation.

"I made a wish," Danny said as he became aware of hundreds of eyes watching him. He looked at Desiree who was watching him with interest from inside her cage. "She granted it." He pointed at the ghost.

Ifrit put up his hand. "It matters not the wish you made," he said tiredly. "What matters is that Desiree broke the rules. She will be punished." Ifrit paused. "Do you still want to speak for her? Considering the crimes she committed involve you, I would think that you would desire to witness her punishment. A life for a life."

"I came to ask her to put things right. To give back the life she took." Danny said quickly, ignoring the prickling heat flushing up his back.

Not only did Ifrit laugh, but the entire crowd burst into laughter. Danny looked around warily then at Desiree who was now making eye contact with Danny. Instead of her usual malicious grin of delight at witnessing wishes gone wrong, her eyes were filled with fear and sorrow.

Danny frowned as he looked toward the Specter Speeder He looked back at Ifrit who was grinning mirthfully. He had the sinking feeling that these creatures were not going to be helpful, of course he should have known better, but he hoped things would be easy.

Danny wondered what he would have to bargain away to save Sam. His own life. Would he trade places with Sam so she could live? Would she want him to? It was a thorny issue, because he would in an instant, but on the other hand he knew Sam would never forgive him. Danny felt the weight of burden begin to build and he looked at Ifirt with haunted, pain filled eyes.

"I'd give my life in trade," he offered desperately. "Take me instead."

Ifrit shook his head in bewilderment. "And what is your life to us? What makes you think it would be any use to anyone to take it in trade? Do you think we are malicious creatures looking to cause as much pain as we can inflict? Besides, her life isn't ours to bargain with."

"I just want my friend to live," Danny said bleakly. "She's innocent. She doesn't deserve to be caught up in this. It's not her fault. Why should she be punished?" The creatures in the crowd murmured in what seemed like amusement. Desiree covered her face with her hands and Ifrit barked in laughter.

"What you call punishment," Ifrit began. "We see as reward. To be unfettered and free of burdens. To move from this tired plane of existence to a place of joy, love and peace. No. It is a reward, a great fortune she has been afforded. She should embrace it. You should embrace it for her."

Danny closed his eyes in desperation. They weren't going to help Sam. She was dead. He was beginning to feel ill, as if he was stuck in the worst possible nightmare. His chest heaved as he fought the anguish welling up inside his heart. Ifrit regarded him almost fearfully, taking a few steps back.

"Then why do you punish me? My wish was made out of desperation and innocence," Danny said fighting hard to maintain control of his voice. "I would never have wished harm on Sam. Never. I ask that you allow Desiree to restore things to their rightful place." Ifrit took another step away from Danny as he gestured to the crowd to prepare themselves. Danny was too caught up in his panic and pain to register any of Ifrit's reaction.

"What you are asking for is forbidden. We cannot punish Desiree for breaking the rules then turn and break them ourselves," Ifrit explained. "There would be no point in having laws if we could bend them upon a whim, no matter how noble."

"But it's not fair!" Danny yelled. He was unaware of the air vibrating around him. "Things should be put back the way they were. If something is stolen from someone…don't you return it to their rightful owner? Sam's life was stolen. It should be given back!"

Ifrit growled at Danny. "You do not understand child. There is too much we cannot explain and too much you do not know. We cannot change what has already been done. We cannot restore your friend's life. If we could, it would be done."

Danny shook his head in denial. "Desiree took her life. It was forbidden. She moved time. It was forbidden, but she did it!"

Ifrit nodded his head in understanding. "Your logic is sensible," he said to Danny. "So it should be as you desire. But I ask you this. If you should take someone's life which is against your laws, could you restore that same life afterward?"

Danny closed his eyes. "No." he said softly.

Ifirit waited until Danny calmed himself. The ghost boy met Ifrit's burning gaze. "Nor can we child. We sympathize with your loss. She must have been a good friend for you to be willing go to such lengths for her. I am sorry that we are unable to offer easement of your sorrow."

Danny fell to his knees in disbelief and pain. He opened his mouth and cried out in despair, wailing in heartbreak, which sending Ifrit skittering across the platform. Danny's wail turned to anger. He was unable to think clearly as he settled down into the depths of grief. All he wanted to do at the moment as destroy, as he felt destroyed. He sucked in a great breath and yelled with all the strength he had left The crowd began to move back and a glowing red ball of fire began to grow between Ifirt's hands.

"If you seek to destroy us," Ifrit said as he valiantly fought the waves of the ghostly wail "Then we must destroy you." Danny stopped yelling then fell weakly to his hands. Having used all his strength he reverted to his human form and collapsed completely. Ifrit raised the ball of fire high into the air, with the intention of smashing it down on Danny when the Specter Speeder swooped down, and distracted him from his task.

Sam flew out of the vehicle then stood between Danny and Ifrit. "Don't hurt him!" she screamed.

Ifrit gave her an annoyed look. "He has attacked us," Ifrit told her. "His fate lies with Desiree's now. To be judged for his crime. Step back restless spirit and let me continue."

"No!" Sam growled as she stood her ground. "Tuck! Get Danny in the Speeder."

Tucker, sitting in the pilot seat snorted. "Yeah," he said. "Like I can just fly down, grab him and fly back." He grumbled something else under his breath then moved the Speeder so he could jump onto the platform. He picked up Danny who stood weakly with him then forcefully pulled him inside the vehicle.

"Now run!" Sam ordered Tucker. As she turned back to Ifrit whose expression had twisted into rage. The crowd of creatures around him began yelling in anger as well.

"After him!" Ifrit ordered.

"No!" Sam yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"You have no power here!" Ifrit said angrily. Sam narrowed her eyes then let loose with a blinding light.

Tucker put his foot on the accelerator as he looked back and saw the beginnings of the flash of light. He looked at Danny who was curled up at the bottom of the Speeder, unconscious.

"I guess they're not going to help us huh?" He said half to himself.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

When Danny woke, he was laying in his bed. His mother who noticed him stirring stood and rushed forward.

"Jack," she called. "He's awake." But instead of Danny's father, his sister Jazz came rushing into the room.

"See Mom," She said in relief. "I told you there is no reason to call a doctor."

Danny put his hand to his head as he sat up. "Where's Sam?" he asked. "Where's Tuck?"

"Oh Sweetie," Maddie said sadly as she sat down beside Danny and put her arms around him. She rocked him for a moment.

"Tucker is at home," she told her son softly. "Sleeping I hope."

"I need to talk to him," Danny said urgently as he pulled away from his mother.

Maddie looked her son in the eye. "Sweetie," she began. "I know you're upset about losing Sam." The look in Danny's eyes as he met his mother's gaze caused tears to pool in her own eyes. "But going in to the Ghost Zone to search for her was a bad idea?"

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. Jazz caught his eye and she shook her head and pressed her fingers to her lips. Danny gave his sister a funny look then turned his attention back to his mother.

"Even if she was a ghost in The Ghost Zone, she wouldn't be the same person Danny, she wouldn't be the Sam you love. She would be a ghost and…"

"Stop!" Danny said as he put his hands to his ears. "Mom you don't know what you're talking about! You don't know."

Maddie took her son's hands off his ears. "Danny, I do know. I've spent the better part of twenty years studying ghosts and…."

Danny pushed his mother away then turned to Jazz. "Have you seen her?" he asked. "Has Tuck seen her? What happened."

Jazz looked from Danny to their mother then bit her lip worriedly. "No," she finally answered. "Tucker and I went back, but…"

Maddie sighed heavily as she stood and walked to the door. "Tomorrow," she said to Danny. "You're father and I are taking you to see a councilor." Danny opened up his mouth to protest but his mother stopped him. "Tomorrow." She said pointedly then left the room, giving a quick warning look to Jazz.

Jazz waited until she was sure their mother was gone before she rushed forward. "Tuck told me everything," she said urgently. "You've been out for forty eight hours Danny…"

Danny pulled his knees up to his chest and put his face on his legs. "No one has heard from her?" he asked shakily.

"No," Jazz said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "As I said, Tucker and I went to The Ghost Zone twice. She never appeared." Jazz paused a moment then reached forward and touched Danny's shoulder. "Tucker thinks that she's moved on into the afterlife."

Danny groaned then laid down and covered his head with his blankets. "Can you just leave me alone Jazz?" he asked softly. "I just need to be alone."

"Okay," Jazz said as she stood. "I'm so sorry Danny. I.."

"Just leave!" Danny yelled. "Now!" Jazz left the room and Danny jumped from the bed. He changed to ghost mode then phased himself downstairs and through the ghost portal.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The first creature Danny ran into was a very angry Skulker. The hunter blasted at Danny first then spoke later.

"I know you're mad at me," Danny told the ghost. "But I did give you what you asked for."

"You knew why I wanted the horse!" Skulker accused. "You knew and you purposefully tricked me!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I was desperate!"

"Any truce we may have had is off Whelp," Skulker informed him. "It will be a long time before I consider helping you again."

Danny took a deep breath. "Before you do that," he said. "Can you tell me. Have you seen her? Have you seen Sam? Do you know what happened to her? Please. Please tell me."

Skulker looked at Danny for a moment, his angry scowl turned to one of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I have seen or heard nothing of your friend. I would seem that she's moved on."

Skulker watched as Danny's posture slacked. The ghost boy began to drift down into the ether. The hunter ghost scowled for a moment then went after him.

"You can have my head," Danny said weakly. "You can have my pelt, or do with me what ever your were going to do. I'm not going to fight you anymore."

Skulker didn't reply, he simply flew Danny to his parents portal and threw him out of The Ghost Zone. Jazz herself was pacing back and forth in the lab and when Danny appeared and skidded across the floor as though he were dead, she picked him up and carried him to his room.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

So it was, that time passed. Days and weeks went by with Danny refusing to see anyone, even Tucker. His parents worried. Doctors put him on medication for depression. He talked to every expert his parents brought him too, but he couldn't tell them the truth, so he made up stories. The experts said to give him time.

It a week before school was due to start again that Tucker showed up in Danny's room, refusing to be turned away.

"I was supposed to give something to you," he said almost tearfully as he pulled a white envelope out of his pocket and placed it at the end of Danny's bed.

"I didn't read it or anything," Tucker continued to say as Danny looked from Tucker to the envelope with Danny's name written with Sam's perfect print.

"How could it be," Danny started to say as he stared at the envelope. "That I failed her so badly Tuck?"

"You didn't fail her Danny," Tucker said. "It wasn't your fault. It was Desiree. You did everything you could…" Tucker stopped knowing that saying much more would send Danny over the edge and he'd kick Tucker out of his room.

"Are you…" Tucker started. "Going to read that?" He pointed to the note. Danny shook his head.

"You can if you want Tuck. I don't think I can. I just.." He shook his head and laid down.

Tucker swallowed hard and picked up the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He smiled sadly and half laughed.

"I'm going to read this to you okay?" Tucker said as he looked at Danny who was curled up on the bed with his back to Tucker.

"Dear Ghost Boy," Tucker started then cleared his throat. "My guess is that Tucker is reading this letter to you, because you are stubborn and refuse to read it. Shame on you."

"It doesn't say that does it?" Danny asked as he rolled over and looked at Tucker.

"You can see for yourself," Tucker said as he offered Danny the note.

"No," Danny said. "You can keep reading."

Tucker took a deep breath. "I can guess this because I know you so well," he continued. "I can also guess that if Tucker is reading this to you, that some freakish accident happened and I wasn't able to make it back to you. I'm sorry."

Tucker paused and cleared his throat. "You know I always like to be prepared, and I couldn't resist pulling your heart strings in case something did happen to me. I've always wanted to be in control of those strings of your heart, to be able to use them to pull you to me, but I'm resigned to the fact that someone else directs that pull and makes your heart sing.

"You on the other hand not only pull my heartstrings, you own my heart, you are the melody it plays. My heart has been singing the same song for a long time. I didn't want to tell you because I know how you feel. I've understood, and I've never wanted you to love me in that way, if it was going to hurt you, so I never asked. I'm sorry to lay this burden on you Danny. I just can't go to New York tomorrow and face the knowledge that if something happened, you'd never know how very much I love you, and how much I've understood that you couldn't love me back, and even so, how much you've meant to me and how lucky I've felt to have you as my best friend."

Tucker wiped his eyes and sniffled then continued. "I feel bad leaving you with the burden of that knowledge, but I figure it's a little bit of fair play for all the heart ache I've suffered because of you."

"So if something has happened to me, and I'm gone from you and gone from Tuck. Promise me that you'll continue on your path. I've always been so proud of you. Please don't forget me, because I'll be waiting for you someday at the other end of a white light and we'll get to reminisce about the good old times.

Keep your chin up and your hero's heart. That's the part I've loved the most about you. That you try so hard to do the right thing. You are a good and valuable person Danny. You mean so much to so many. I hope that you carry on with that same sense of bravery and light heartedness that has pulled you through bad times before. Take care of Tucker for me, he's always been our steady rock, he'll continue to be if you don't abandon him."

Tucker began sobbing. He had to stop reading. He covered his face with his hands as the note fluttered to the floor. Danny waited a moment then reached down and picked the note up, scanned it quickly, then read the rest out loud. "And Tuck…You better not be crying. I won't forget you either my sweet Techno Geek. I love both my boys forever and always. Your one and only, Sam."

Tucker and Danny looked at each other for a moment. Danny closed his eyes as he wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry Tuck," he said.

"Me too," Tucker said shakily. "But we've lost her Dan. Do we have to lose you too?" Danny opened his eyes and met the Techno Geek's gaze. He wasn't able to give his friend an answer.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Can you hear the sad, melodramatic violin music playing in the background? Yeah me too. Don't skewer me with a stick and roast me like a marshmallow for this chapter. I like pulling heartstrings sometimes myself, even if it is rather cheese inducing. And no this fic isn't going to stay this sad. In fact this is the ONLY really really sad chapter!**

**Review? Alternatly...if you hated this chapter and think I need to make it less cheesy, let me know and I'll take another look and fix it.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh boy you wouldn't believe the song which formed the sound track for this chapter. You'd probably think I was crazy, then again, I am crazy! You all knew that. So I should probably tell you the song so you can listen to it while you read, but…um…well if you ask when you review I'll tell you.**

**Second. You might hate this chapter. It's going to confuse you terribly and possibly make you mad. I don't know…**

Chapter Sixteen

The first day of school was rough for Danny. Not for the reasons people expected. Yes memories of Sam attacked him around every corner. Standing at her locker brought tears to his eyes. But the hard part was the whispers.

Everyone left him alone for the most part, but they could hear them talking. "Poor Danny. He looks so crushed.", "Can you believe she died!" "Who knew being a Goth could give you a brain tumor". After that, things calmed down, but Danny still had a hard time just staying in class.

Sam was right. Tucker was a rock, how he managed to get through the first days without crumpling into a so-called ball of angst, Danny would never know. For his part, he laid in the nurses office on the first day of school, unable to stand the anguish. He had just decided he was in control of himself and was going to join his last class of the day, Lancer's English when Valerie met him in the hall.

"Hey," she said as she smiled kindly. "How are you holding up."

Danny looked at her blankly for a minute. "I'm fine," he finally answered. He felt like he barely knew her. He knew he should feel more comfortable around Valerie, but she simply felt like a stranger.

"Do you want me to walk to class with you?" she asked then bit her lip worriedly.

"You can if you want," Danny said. Valerie gave him a small smile then fell in step beside him.

"I've been taking care of all the ghosts for you," she said softly. "But I'm really having a hard time. Maybe you could…"

"No," Danny said coldly. "That part of my life is over. You want to be a ghost hunter? You want the complications? Fine you take the job. I don't want it." He took a deep breath.

"Sheesh you don't need to jump down my throat about it," Valerie said in shock. "I mean I still owe you a butt kicking for keeping your secret for so long. You're just lucky I was as shocked as I was at the time and then….well…"

"Yeah whatever," Danny said as he stopped in front of the class room. "Are we done or do you want to stand there and yapp at me a little more?"

Valerie gave him a look of annoyance. "You know," she said. "I'm just trying to be your friend. I'm trying to be supportive. I'm trying…."

"Well you can stop trying," Danny said angrily. "If you have to try so hard then just stop! I don't need your crap Valerie. I don't need this."

Valerie's expression cooled and she put her hands on her hips. "What do you need?" she asked. "I mean it might help if you told people what that is so they could at least help you."

Danny looked down sadly and shook his head. "I need Sam," he said softly then closed his eyes and whispered, "I just need Sam."

Valerie nodded her head and sniffled a little. "I know you do Danny," she told him hoarsely. "I wish I could help you…I…" She stopped and looked at Mr. Lancer who was giving her a disapproving look through the door. He then looked at Danny and nodded his head at Valerie.

"I can't bring her back," Valerie said. "But I can be your friend."

Danny shook his head. "I couldn't bring her back either. I messed up."

"Come on let's just go talk okay." Valerie took his hand and lead him down the hall.

They ended up sitting in the cafeteria. Danny looked around sadly then laughed bitterly as he walked to the table he'd always shared with Sam and Tucker. He sat down then put his head in his hands.

"I know you feel responsible for what happened," Valerie said as she sat across from Danny. "But you're not." Danny only nodded his head. He'd heard this all before.

"You need to move on with your life. With people here. I mean you have friends, and people love you and…" Valerie stopped as she realized simply talking to Danny was an act of futility. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Valerie hissed. "Everyone in this school is walking around you like you're going to break at any minute. Mr. Lancer lets you out of class to wander around the school. Everyone thinks your on the edge of insanity. But the truth is you're just a coward."

"Whatever," Danny said as he traced a pattern on the table.

"You're afraid that if you let go of Sam, that she'll be gone. You're afraid you can't be the same person without her." Valerie accused.

"I did let her go," Danny said blankly. "She is gone."

"She's here," Valerie said as she reached forward and touched Danny's chest. "Isn't she?"

"No," Danny said as he stood and walked away from Valerie. "Because that part of me is gone too."

Valerie rolled her eyes as she followed Danny. "I can't believe you're so stupid. So stupid as to like completely give up because of one stupid girl."

"Sam's not stupid," Danny growled. "And I haven't given up!"

"It looks like you have!" Valerie replied. "I mean look at you! You look like a ghost, pardon the pun!"

Danny laughed bitterly. "I am a ghost Val," he said menacingly.

"So meet me and Tucker tonight," Valerie said. "There have been a few ghosts out that I've not been able to catch and…"

Danny looked at Valerie in shock. "Tucker's been ghost hunting with you?"

"Yeah," Valerie said. "I needed help. Since Danny Phantom wasn't around." She paused. "I never understood all the good you did until you stopped doing it. I'm sorry Danny."

Danny only shook his head. "What time?"

Valerie looked at the clock. "It's one thirty."

Danny sighed heavily. "No," he whispered. "What time do you want me to meet you?"

Valerie smiled. "How about seven thirty?" she asked.

"Fine," Danny said. "I'll see you then." Valerie moved forward to hug him, but he stepped away. She shrugged her shoulders then made her way to class.

Danny kept his date with Valerie. She never spent lunch time with he and Tucker, but when it came to fighting ghosts, they were a trio. Danny hated it.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

It all felt too familiar. Danny laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Jazz poking her head into his room. His two friends walking in and trying to pull him from the bed. Except one wasn't the right friend.

Some it seemed that Desiree the decision for him. It was certainly taken out of his hands. But the stupid decision he had needed to make, Valerie or Sam, felt so far away, so petty considering with what he was dealing with now. He looked at the two worried faces standing at the end on his bed and sighed. He knew why they were there. He'd gotten into a fight with Dash.

"Dude," Tucker said in amazement. "You like totally wasted Dash! Did you use your ghost powers on him or was that like…all you?" Danny didn't answer.

Valerie stood with her hands on her hips looking angry. "I can understand sticking up for yourself Danny," Valerie said not so gently. "But I think you took things way overboard. They say that Dash has a broken nose and a pretty severe concussion."

Danny rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't know what came over me. I just…." A whisp of blue erupted from his mouth and he froze he looked at Tucker and Valerie.

"Okay," Valerie said. "We've got a ghost. Try not to be so um…violent this time huh?"

Danny laughed nervously at Valerie then transformed to ghost mode. Little did the three of them know, they were in for something a little more than ghost fighting.

They were completely bombarded by ghosts. Several grabbed Danny and flung him against the wall. Karmic pay back, Danny decided, because of what he did to Dash and how violent he'd been with the invading ghosts lately. Sam's possible amusement at the situation, and how desperately he wished he could have another chance to change things, was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Someone was shaking the bed. "Hey dork! Wake up!"

"Go away Jazz," Danny said as he covered his head with the pillow. Wait. Pillow? He was home? He took the pillow off his head and nearly screamed as he was confronted with a pair of bright lavender eyes.

"There you are sleepy head," Sam said as she grabbed the pillow. "You were supposed to be over at my house hours ago!"

"Sam?" Danny asked in shock.

"Wow," Sam laughed. "Have I changed so much that you don't recognize me?"

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he crawled out of bed, oblivious to the fact that he was in his pajamas. Sam surveyed him and smirked.

"Well I just got home yesterday," she said slowly as he walked around her. "And you were supposed to come see me, but it's like three in the afternoon. So…"

Danny blinked at Sam for a moment then turned and looked at the calendar on the wall like it had the answer to all his questions. "What's the date?" He asked.

"Uh," Sam said as she watched Danny warily. "Did you hit your head last night or something?"

Danny shook his head then turned his gaze back to Sam. "I think I had a really bad dream," he said as he sat down on his bed and rubbed the back of his neck worriedly.

"About what?" Sam asked in concern.

Danny shook his head and looked at the Goth girl. "Will you answer me something honestly?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam said. "But you're kinda freaking me out. I mean I was expecting like maybe a hug or something but I get this weirdness from you."

Danny smiled slightly. Then took a deep breath. "Did you write me a note for in case you didn't come back?"

Sam gave him a weird look. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked. "Of course I didn't write you a note in case I didn't come back. I knew I was coming back."

Danny's smile grew a little larger. "Can you pinch me and make sure I'm not dreaming?"

"I can punch you to make sure you're not dreaming," Sam teased. Danny took a deep happy breath then moved forward and hugged Sam. She was real, but really, was this real? Everything felt so real before. What happened?

"Is this real?" Danny asked and he held Sam close. "I mean. Really real?"

"Well," Sam said worriedly as she returned the hug. "I think so. Why?"

Danny took a deep breath as he let Sam go. "I just had a really, really bad nightmare…I think."

"You think?" Sam asked as she sat down on the chest beside Danny's bed.

Danny shook his head. "I don't think it matters," He told her. "But at least I don't have to make the same mistakes."

"Well I'm glad you figured all that out," Sam said dryly yet a little warily. "But can you start cluing me in a little Danny? Cause really you're starting to scare me now."

"I had a nightmare," Danny answered again as he stood and started rooting around for clothes. He turned and looked at Sam. "At least I think it was a nightmare. I'm gonna go get dressed. Do not move. I'll be right back." He ran out of the room leaving Sam watching him with a weird look on her face.

Danny ran back into his room then grabbed Sam and swung her around.

"Whoa!" she said as she laughed. "Don't make me dizzy. I might puke on you."

"Sorry," Danny laughed then put her down.

"I dreamed that you died," Danny finally said. "And it was all my fault." He filled Sam in on almost everything, and she was very understanding.

"Sounds like a pretty creepy dream," She said as she watched Danny. "But I'm here and alive and almost one hundred percent healthy."

"I've been dating Valerie," Danny said quickly. "I have to tell you before I make the same mistake again."

Sam looked at Danny and sighed. "I know," she said. "Tuck told me."

Danny blinked at Sam in confusion. "What do you mean, Tuck told you?"

"He told me a couple of days ago," Sam admitted as she watched Danny's face. "He didn't want me to be complete be caught off guard."

Danny laughed a little then took another breath, still trying to take in his current situation. Not that he wasn't happy. He was beyond happy. Sam was still giving him a strange look.

"So," she said. "Can we go back to my house, because if my mom figures out that I snuck from the house, she's going to freak."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Do you mind flying there? I mean…" Sam smiled happily and jumped up eagerly.

"I was hoping you would offer," She said. "That's one of the things I happened to have dreamed about the most . Danny went ghost then offered his hand to Sam who took it eagerly.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"This is so wonderful," Sam said as she stretched out her arms as if she were flying solo. They were flying so that he was above her with his arms wrapped around her waist, it wasn't their typical flying position, but Danny said it was to best feel the effects of flying. He sped up a little bit as he begun to feel a little more comfortable.

They landed in Sam's room. She immediately sat down on her bed and Danny noticed she looked a little pale, well more pale than usual. He sat down too and just looked at her. He wanted to hold her and not let go for a long time, except now he was afraid to touch her.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You seem really uncomfortable. Why don't you tell me the rest of your dream hmm? The parts you left out?"

Danny snorted then stood and walked around the room. He told her about the kiss and the fight and the decision and the wish. He figured he had nothing to lose. He already felt he'd been through the worse possible loss he could imagine, so talking about his dream and his feelings with Sam felt like nothing.

"I really like Val," Danny said after he filled in the blanks. "She's fun to be with, but she's not you…I love you. I just was so stupid before." He paused not knowing what else to say. He wanted more than anything to just be with Sam, but even so it was scary taking that step.

Sam smiled at him serenely then took his hand and made him sit beside her. She looked at her hand in his, turning his palm so she could place hers against his. She looked for a minute then looked up into his eyes.

"You and I," she started. "Have been friends for a really long time. We will continue to be friends no matter what happens. Agreed?"

"Yeah," Danny said as he met her gaze.

"I think you need to fully commit yourself to your relationship with Valerie," Sam said quickly. Danny opened his mouth in shock. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why?" he asked almost shakily. "All you have to do is say so and I'll be yours Sam," he said as a blush began burning his cheeks.

Sam shook her head as she opened her eyes and again looked into his. "You will always be mine," she told him softly. "I will always be yours. We just don't have to belong to each other like that. You know?"

Danny shook his head in confusion and Sam began tracing her palm with his fingers. "I care about you," she told him. "So much, that I'm willing to let you go. I think you need to explore your relationship with Valerie. If it works out, then I'm happy for you. If it doesn't then I'm here for you. We both need time to grow up Danny. I-I don't think I'm ready for what a relationship with you would be like."

"I don't understand," Danny said. He did understand it's just….maybe he needed more. He didn't think he could bear to just watch Sam walk away with another boy. The very thought gave him heartburn. "Is there someone else?"

"No," Sam laughed. "But maybe there should be." She looked at Danny seriously. Danny stood and walked to the window. He felt sick to his stomach and very disoriented. He put his forehead against the glass.

"Can we talk about something else?" Danny asked softly. "We'll talk about this stuff some other time." He was feeling shaky and strange all of this was too much to take. He looked at Sam and again, wanted nothing more than to hold her.

"Sure," Sam said as she walked over to Danny. "Has Tuck told you much about his girlfriend?" she asked. Danny shook his head then smiled as Sam put her arm around him. He turned her then pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tight, letting out a mighty sigh as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. She hugged him back.

"It's going to be all right Danny," Sam told him. "I promise."

"How can you make those kinds of promises Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam laughed. "You'd be surprised," was her only answer.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**I bet your saying to me….WHAT THE HECK?**

**Lastly, I don't know why anyone would think it, but this is not the end. No no, much more to go. Though it will be awhile before the next update.  
****  
Yeah. Well. Um. I'm crazy. I told you. I'm really insane. ****This idea might even be a little half baked...but well I like twisting plots, what can I say? That and I'm on some new medication and it's really freaking out my head. Being sick sucks.**

**Rant? Hit the review button.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It is within this chapter that you will understand why I have only once had a scene which didn't contain Danny, and I'm debating going back and removing that one scene, even though I love it so…..Such is the life of a writer. **

**Believe it or not, we're actually coming close to the end of this story! And I said it was going to be short too bah never believe me when I say the following: "The story will be short" and "I'm not going to be updating a lot."**

Chapter Seventeen

Danny was beside himself with confusion. He couldn't believe what was going on. One moment Sam was dead. The next she wasn't. One moment she loved him, at least he was sure she did he could almost recall her confession, almost like a dream and then everything changed and she was pushing him away.

He thought about when things first went wrong. He thought back to waking up to finding Sam had died. He thought about the wish he made. Is that where things went wrong? He frowned as he paced. He picked up the red messenger on his desk and paused. He looked at the device for a long time.

The first little instant messenger he had was blue. Dash broke it and Sam replaced it with a red one. That he remembered very clearly. Then the world turned upside down and he had his blue one, because woke up back in time, before Dash had broke the first.

Danny tapped the device for a minute then sent a message to Tucker. The Techno Geek didn't respond right away so he laid the messenger in his lap and picked up his cell phone to call Valerie. From what he remembered the first time, she had been very angry that he didn't call her after he'd seen Sam.

"Hello," Valerie answered cheerfully.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier," Danny said. "I don't have an excuse."

Valerie said nothing for a minute then asked, "What are you talking about Danny? Why would I be mad? You were supposed to call me?"

Danny shook his head then looked at the instant messenger which was blinking with Tucker's answer. He cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder and typed to Tucker. "Something weird is going on! I need help."

"I said I'd call you after I visited with Sam," Danny told Valerie. "Remember?"

"When?" Valerie asked. "We haven't talked in over a week Danny. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Danny said softly. "I'm sorry to bother you Val."

"It's okay," Valerie said. "Do you need to talk or anything?"

Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You know," he said. "I do, but maybe some other time. There's been a lot going on in my life."

"I know," Valerie said softly. "If you ever need a friend."

"I know just where to find you," Danny finished for her. He told her good bye then looked at Tucker's reply.

"What's going on?"

"Something ghostly," Danny said then proceeded to tell Tucker the whole story.

"Man!" came Tucker's reply. "I don't know what to tell you Danny. I mean nothing seems or feels out of place to me and…wait….you love Sam?" Danny laughed, he wondered how long it would take Tucker to catch on to that admission.

"Yes," Danny answered then outlined what happened in his original timeline, right down to his reluctance to become involved with Sam and the kiss he gave her. Tucker had a good time teasing him about that.

"Come on Tuck," Danny said. "I need help."

"I'm sorry Danny," Tucker wrote. "It looks like this is something you're going to need to solve on your own. And well, you can't depend on your ghost powers to get you through the tough parts of life, just like you can't expect your friends to be there for you indefinitely. You really need to become a little more self reliant don't you think?

Danny frowned as he read the last line. It felt so scarily familiar. "You're right Tucker," he replied. "I guess I do need to stand on my own."

"I need to go," Tucker told him. "Let me know when you have all of this solved."

"Thanks," Danny responded then signed off. He laid back in his bed and stared at the wall. Sam wasn't able to help him, not only was she not healthy enough, she seemed to be pushing him away. Tucker was too far away and seemed to be washing his hands of the situation. Valerie wasn't an option, he didn't think he could go through telling her his secret again, and it was likely that this time, she wouldn't react as well, in fact he counted on it. That left Jazz as the only person he could turn to and he suspected that some how she would be unavailable. In fact, she should have already been in his room pestering him.

Considering that everything had changed, Danny wondered if he could find Desiree, and if this time it would involve as many steps as the last. She was all he had to go on, so he decided that finding her was the first step to putting things back together the way they should be.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny's first stop as he flew at near light speed through the Ghost Zone was to talk to Skulker. He decided that the hunter ghost would be his pivot point in the axis of change that was going on in his life, excluding the color changing instant messanger. Skulker was a constant, the very idea of his motives changing would be nearly impossible simply because of his status as a ghost.

"I need your help!" Danny said to the ghost who was caught off guard by Danny's swift entrance.

"You what?" Skulker asked in surprise.

"I need your help!" Danny repeated. Skulker's look of surprise changed into a grin.

"What do I get out of assisting you Whelp?" the hunter ghost asked.

"The satisfaction of knowing you did a good deed," Danny answered. "I know that means nothing to you Skulker. But I have nothing."

Skulker looked at Danny a moment. "What do you need?"

"I need to find Desiree!" Danny said quickly. Skulker started laughing and Danny shook his head.

"Why do you need me to find a ghost who is so easy to track. You could have found her yourself." Skulker replied. "She's not that far away from here in her normal habitation."

Danny didn't wait. He simply thanked Skulker and left as quickly as he could.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Desiree yelled as Danny rushed forward. "I haven't granted any wishes in ages."

"Don't lie to me!" Danny said. "I know you were there. I know you did it. Now just put things back the way they're supposed to be!" Desiree pushed away from Danny who had his hands on her upper arms. She straightened herself out then gave him an angry look.

"You would have to wish it to be so if you wanted it granted, unfortunately for you I cannot move time, and as much as I would like to admit to it being the culprit of the little game you're trapped in, I just don't have the power to pull off something that elaborate."

Danny let Desiree go as he floated before her in defeat. "I don't know what to do then. Who made this happen?"

"I don't know," Desiree said as she eyed Danny. A wicked grin spread across her face. "I know how you can find out though."

Danny looked up and gave her a worried look. The tone of her voice told him that she was up to no good. "How?" he asked.

Desiree lifted her chin looking at Danny thoughtfully. "You are a smart boy aren't you Danny? Aren't you able to figure things out for yourself? Or is it that you need your friends to help you do all the hard thinking for you?"

"I can think for myself," Danny defended. "Maybe I don't need your help at all. Maybe I already know how to solve this problem."

"Really?" Desiree said in a sarcastic tone. "Then please go solve it and leave me in peace."

"I'm already gone," Danny threw over his shoulders as he flew.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Melika!" Danny yelled as he flew to the uncharted territory of The Ghost Zone he had visited before. He flew further and further, but the ghost never appeared. Either that or she didn't exist.

Danny kept flying until he came to a large platform. He stopped knowing he was here before. He looked around for a moment then called hesitantly for Ifrit.

"Who calls me?" asked Ifrit as he appeared on the platform.

"Uh," Danny said as he floated closer. "I did."

Ifrit leveled his fiery gaze at Danny, "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Danny," Danny answered. "I need to ask you some questions."

Ifirt laughed, "I do not answer questions. I ask them. Tell me what you are here for? Tell me how you found your way to my domain?"

"I'm here because I need answers," Danny said. "I actually didn't intend to end up here, but as I've met you before, I was wondering if you could possibly have an idea about what was going on?"

Ifrit raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "We've met before? When? I think I would recall meeting a ghost like yourself."

"It wasn't that long ago," Danny said then detailed his meeting with Ifrit, telling him about Desiree and the wish gone wrong.

"That would never have happened," Ifrit told Danny. "Desiree is merely a ghost who takes on Jinn form. She does not have the power to reorder time."

"Do you?" Danny asked.

"Only under special circumstances," Ifrit answered. "There is only one creature I know of who can reorder time."

Danny hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Clockwork!" he said amazed that the idea hadn't hit him before. But why would Clockwork be manipulating him back and forth?

"Clockwork?" Danny said. "Do you know him?"

"I know of him," Ifrit said. "I've never met him per se."

Danny took a deep breath, his mind was racing frantically. "Do you know how to reach him?" Danny had no idea how to find Clockwork unless he wanted to be found. Danny didn't relish the though to flying through The Ghost Zone screaming the ghost's name in desperation. Besides, if Clockwork was manipulating time, he probably had a good reason to keep away from Danny.

"My brother might be able to help," Ifrit said kindly as he picked up on Danny's distress, unfortunately, I cannot help you find him as he has been lost to me for sometime."

"A lot of good that does me," Danny said as he ran his hand through his snow white hair.

"His name is Indrajit," Ifrit continued. He smiled as Danny looked up at him in surprise.

"Ah I see you have heard of him!" Ifrit said happily. "Good. He should be able to help you in your quest."

Danny looked at Ifrit for a moment, he doubted he could trust the creature, but he had no choice. He almost laughed when he realized that the trail to set things right, lead straight back to Edna LaRouche. He was beginning to regret ever letting Sam talk him into visiting the psychic. Danny was also glad he remembered the carnival's itinerary, he was sure he could find her with no trouble

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Standing outside the psychic's tent, alone, put butterflies in Danny's stomach. So much rested on Madame LaRouche being able to help him. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal.

Danny paused a the thought. "I want my normal life back," he said out loud then smiled. It was funny, before he was upset because he wanted a normal life, but really, all he wanted now was life to go back to the it was before, and that was normal.

"We're going to get things back on track," he said to himself then took a deep breath and entered the psychic's tent.

He sat at the table and looked around. So far everything was as it happened before. He smiled as Madame LaRoche sat down in front of him. She placed her tarot cards before him on the table.

"Please cut the cards," She said.

"I'm not here for a psychic reading," Danny said. "Edna I need your help."

Madame LaRoche blinked at Danny in surprise. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Danny replied. "Do you remember me from before? When your carnival was in Amity Park?"

"I'm sorry," Madame LaRouche said. "I've never met you before in my life…I don't think." She frowned at Danny who frowned back.

"I need your help," Danny said quickly. "I need to talk to Indrajit!"

Madame LaRouche looked at Danny like he was crazy. She grabbed her tarot cards and pulled them toward her as if to protect them from Danny.

"Who is Indrajit?" she asked her face full of fright.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Short chapter. I know. Sorry. I'm sorry if there are errors as well. I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger and what happens next is going to take full chapter to tell and well….I wanted to post something because I LOVE getting reviews and the best way to get reviews is to post something, though I should have probably took my time with this instead of rushing it out. BUT I am also giddy with joy because I so love how this story is turning out (though maybe everyone else will think it's stupid). That's what I get for not putting too much thought into this story. I'm just a fly by the seat of my pants writer...it gets me into such jams.  
**

**Love you ALL. Send me a review will ya?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Danny looked at Madame LaRoache in shock. Was she kidding? What did she mean she didn't know who Indrajit was? Was she just playing dumb to protect the Jinn?

"I'm sorry," Danny said as he rubbed his face. "Something strange has been going on." He sighed heavily. He wasn't really talking Madame LaRoache. "I don't know what to do next."

The psychic picked up the deck of cards on the table and handed them to Danny. "I don't know if I can help you," she said. "But let me try."

Danny looked at the offered deck of cards. He knew what she wanted him to do. He took the deck, shuffled it then laid it in the middle of the table. Madame LaRoache looked at him for a moment then picked up the deck. She began laying down cards.

The psychic frowned as she surveyed the cards. She looked up at Danny and shook her head. "Help has faded. It has receded from your grasp. It is almost like you've been abandoned."

"That's kind of an understatement," Danny said. "Every time I think I have a solution to the problem, it seems that things change and I'm back to looking for another way out of this mess."

Madam LaRoche frowned at Danny. "There is only one person you can trust in this instance," she said gently.

"Who?" Danny asked wondering if she was going to give him the name some impossible to find creature. Her frown turned to a smile and she sat back and watched Danny for a moment, as if she was considering giving him the information he needed.

"Please," Danny said feeling almost desperate.

"Yourself," Madam LaRoache said. "Trust yourself."

Danny looked at Madam LaRoache incredulously. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. "Trust myself? That's how I can get out of this situation? That doesn't make sense!"

"It's all I can offer you," The psychic said. Danny stood. He walked out of the tent, without looking back and straight into The Ghost Zone. He quickly transformed, almost out of instinct into his ghostly form.

"Wait!" Danny said and turned around frantically and found himself suddenly facing a brick wall. He turned again and found he was boxed in. He growled as he formed a glowing ectoplasmic ball to give him illumination in the darkness.

He felt along the wall as he walked then stopped as he realized someone was standing beside him. He turned and came face to face with a mirror image of himself.

"Boo!" his duplicate said.

"Not you again!" Danny groaned and his duplicate laughed.

"Why am I in here again?" Danny asked in irritation. He wasn't in the mood to play games..

"You are assuming that you actually left the last time," his duplicate said happily.

Danny blinked at his doppelganger then looked around the small black room. He paused as he touched the wall. Had everything he experienced been an illusion?

"How long have I been here?" Danny asked worriedly.

"A few minutes, a few hours, a few days it's all the same," answered his twin. He was beginning to transform. First this eye color changed to a firey red. Then he grew tall and thin. His clothes changed to saffron robes. His head was bald and he wore a serene expression on his face.

"Indrajit?" Danny asked in shock.

The creature smiled the walked to the center of the room and sat cross legged on the floor. He looked at Danny expectantly. Danny gave him a look of irritation and sat down.

"Is this really you?" Danny asked. "Or is this another trick?"

"You have been here for quite some time," Indrajit said. "This is my form. It's no trick this time. I am merely a servant of she who put you here."

"Why am I here?" Danny asked. "Why did she do this to me?"

"Because it pleases her to do so," Indrajit answered.

Danny ran his hand through his hair. "So everything has been an illusion right?"

"Yes," Indrajit answered. "Presumably you have learned the lesson my mistress has decided to teach you. She is pleased."

"Wait," Danny said as he held up his hand. "Sam is still in surgery right now? Is she going to be all right?" His heart began beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his throat. He tensed because he'd already been through so much he didn't think he could do it all again. He dropped his head in exhaustion and Indrajit reached forward to touch him. Danny jumped and moved away as if he'd been burned.

"I cannot insure the future," Indrajit said. "But I can promise that you're friend will be fine."

"When she lets me go," Danny said. "Will it be for real this time?"

Indrajit smiled and waved his hand and suddenly they were floating in the ether of The Ghost Zone. "If you have no further questions," The creature said. "You are free to go."

Danny growled at Indrajit in frustration then flew away as quickly as he could. There were a million curses on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back for fear he would be imprisoned and made to go through further torture.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny looked at the clock in the lab as he flew out of The Ghost Zone. It was five thirty. He flew up to his room and grabbed the blue instant messenger and read the message blinking in wait for him. It was from Sam's mother letting Danny and Tucker know that Sam had made it through surgery with flying colors. Danny sighed in relief and laid back on his bed.

Jazz stuck her head in Danny's room, saw him laying on the bed then entered. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

Danny opened one eye and looked at his sister. He smiled slightly then sat up. "I don't know if you're going to believe me," he answered. He stood and hugged his sister who gasped in surprise. Getting a hug from her brother had been like pulling teeth, usually it involved some sort of bribery.

"Is Sam okay?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Danny answered but didn't elaborate, much to Jazz's frustration.

"Danny," She said in irritation. "What's with you?" Danny smiled serenely and her expression changed to one of disbelief.

"I've changed," Danny told his sister. "Everything has changed. He began to tell Jazz the story of what happened in The Ghost Zone. How he was trapped by a ghost and then he thought he was released but it was all an illusion.

"It felt so real Jazz," Danny said. "But none of it was. I lived through the whole summer but it wasn't real."

"That's really bizarre," Jazz replied. "Are you okay? I mean it must have been very traumatic for you."

Danny took a deep breath. "I think I'm better than I've been in a long time Jazz," he answered. "The world looks different to me."

"I'm glad," Jazz said then looked at the messenger as it blinked to life. Danny's grin widened as he looked down and read the message.

"It's from Tucker," he told his sister. Jazz watched her brother for awhile as he talked back and forth with Tucker. He looked happier and more relaxed than he had in a long time. She smiled as she walked out of the room, wishing she could thank the mysterious ghost who helped her brother achieve such a peaceful state.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny stayed relaxed as time passed. He talked to Tucker and Sam daily, to Sam usually several times a day. Her recovery was quick and she was going to return sooner than expected. Danny was elated, things were definitely different than they were the first time around.

In the space between his experience with the ghost and Sam's return, he spent time with his mother, letting her teach him how to defend himself. He managed to avert several fights with Dash and he spent time with Valerie, as just friends. Of course he had fights with ghosts, but it wasn't bad. He knew he could deal with everything on his own with no problem.

He didn't tell Tucker or Sam what had happened. He decided it was a story he wanted to tell them face to face, especially Sam. He had a lot to say to Sam. He finally understood what normal was and accepted himself for who he was and now he only had one goal.

Sam's parents didn't want Sam to have company when she first came home, but that didn't stop Danny from stealing into her room late at night to watch her sleep. She looked beautiful, a little more rosy cheeked than he was used to seeing her, but she definitely didn't look fragile like she did in the reality the ghost had put him in.

It was on one of those visits that Sam woke up. She found Danny sitting on the edge of her bed with his back to her. It wasn't an uncommon event in their history as friends, to find him in her room after a bad ghost fight, needing comfort.

"Danny?" she asked as she sat up. "Are you all right?"

Danny turned in surprise. "Did I wake you?" he asked. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Sam told him. "What are you doing here?"

Danny smiled. "I miss you," he said as he reached over and took her hand. "Should I leave?"

"No," Sam said quickly. "Despite what my mother thinks, I'm not going to go running around and doing too much just because you're here." She looked at her hand in Danny's and then back up at her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

Danny nodded his head. "A lot has happened Sam. I didn't want to tell you until you got back and were well. I didn't want to upset or worry you, and well it's a really long story."

Sam braced herself. "You're dating Valerie now?" she asked. Danny could hear the tremble in her voice and he frowned.

"No," he answered and resisted the smile that tried to pop up on his face as she let out a breath of relief. He squeezed her hand again then started to detail the story, of his experience in The Ghost Zone, but before he reached the point in the story where he had kissed Sam, he walked over to her jewelry box and lifted the secret compartment.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in outrage. "Get out of my jewelry box. I have private stuff in there." She growled as Danny pulled out an envelope with his name on it. He smirked at her and she gave him a dirty look.

"Don't read that," she told him angrily. Danny only smiled then walked back to her bed and sat down.

"How did you know that was there?" she asked.

"You told me," Danny answered. "You wrote it in case something happened and you didn't come back. Right?"

"Yeah," Sam said sheepishly. "And I'd really rather you continued on with your story and gave me the letter." She held out her hand and Danny slid his finger under the flap of the envelope and opened it.

"Don't you dare read that," Sam growled. "I never told anyone I wrote that letter, especially not you."

"Not true," Danny laughed. "You told me right where to find it. " He opened the letter and read it. It was exactly the same as the first time he read it. He sighed shakily then looked at Sam, and was so glad he was reading the note as she laid in bed, alive and well instead of under the circumstances it was written for. He was smiling when he put the letter down and looked at Sam who was glaring at him with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Sammy," he said softly. "My heartstrings are yours."

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Danny took her hand and placed it on his chest and her mouth dropped open as her wary and amused expression faded into shock..

"You can have my whole heart if you want it," Danny said sincerely as he looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam blinked at him for a moment then pinched herself. "Don't tell me," she said almost sarcastically. "I really did die and this is a dream. Right?"

"No," Danny laughed as he pulled Sam closer. He was beginning to worry about her reaction but at least she didn't fight him. "And in return, I want yours."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed shakily. "You already have mine. You read my letter, you know how I feel," she told him as she blushed a bright shade of red.

"Tell me," Danny said as he put his arms around her.

Sam opened her eyes and looked into his. "I don't think would be fair," she told him sternly. "I shouldn't have to tell you first, especially considering how long I've waited…"

"How long have you waited?" Danny teased, but he didn't allow Sam to answer. He captured her lips with his instead. Sam's eyes widened in shock at first, but then she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sweetness of their first real kiss.

Danny broke the kiss and smiled as he looked into Sam's dazed eyes. "I love you Sam," he told her softly. "I'm really sorry it took me so long to admit it. I'm sorry some ghost had to put me through hell to make me accept it."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "You need to tell me the rest of the story," she said. "So I can understand where all this is coming from, because right now it feels like it's right out of the blue and…" She brushed the hair out of Danny's eyes. "I'd like to hear the process that brought you to this wondrous revelation."

Danny laughed then hugged Sam tight. "Before I do. Will you answer another question?"

"Sure," Sam said as she put her head on his shoulder. "What?"

"Do you think I'm normal?" he asked.

"I wouldn't love you so much if you were," Sam teased then pulled away and looked Danny straight in the eye. "But to be honest. You are the most normal person I know. It's everyone else who's weird."

"Thanks Sam," Danny said happily. "I wish I had known that earlier." He moved so he could hold her better and told her the whole story, leaving absolutely nothing out. Sam laughed with him, and cried for him and occasionally interrupted him to kiss him as he himself was over come with emotion.

"So, when given another chance," Sam said. "You chose to not start a relationship with Valerie. I thought you liked her."

"I like her yes," Danny said. "But I happen to love you. I'm not scared of that anymore."

"I'm glad," Sam replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. "But I'm so sorry that it took thinking you lost me to make you realize that."

Danny laughed. "It took losing you to make me realize a lot of things." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I know now that if the worst should happen, and I'm without you and Tuck, I'm going to be able to survive. I'm not going to turn into that pathetic creature who called himself my future."

"Good," Sam said happily.

"No! Great," Danny replied as he smiled a heartbreaking dazzling smile at Sam that nearly took her breath away. "So now that you're mine. Do you want to tell Tucker or make him wait till he gets back?"

Sam laughed. "I think we should wait. I want to enjoy having you all to myself. He'll tease us daily and it will be fun having a secret from Tucker. He knows way too much."

The two lovebirds sat and talked for several hours, until Sam grew tired and Danny decided he'd stressed her too much.

"I'll come break down the door tomorrow and we'll have a reunion all over again and we'll turn you're mom's hair gray when we tell her we're going steady and…"

"Wait!" Sam said as she put her hand on Danny's mouth, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "We're going steady? I don't remember you asking."

Danny laughed. "That's because I'm going to ask you tomorrow."

"Oh," Sam said as she grinned. "I'll make sure I'm home then." Danny hugged her then kissed her one last time before changing to his ghost form and flying away.

"Wow!" Sam said as she lay back against her pillows. "Whoever you are ghost. Thank you!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny spread out his arms in joy as he flew high up into the sky. Nothing could erase the joyful expression on his face. All the burdens that he carried before seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. He accepted who he was, and in so doing became what he most wanted to be. Normal….for him.

He closed his eyes as he sped up his flight, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair. He sighed happily then watched as the city of Amity Park glittered below him. He knew that with his powers, he had to accept the responsibility that came with him. He was now ready to embrace his powers as a blessing instead of a burden, after all, not many boys his age could fly. Not many boys he knew could handle his life, and none of them had Sam and Tucker for friends. He wasn't normal, he was exceptional.

Danny laughed as all his realizations hit him then paused as he ghost sense went off. He looked around and caught sight of The Box Ghost speeding through the night.

"And now it starts," he said. "The average night in the average life of your average ghost hybrid." He laughed as he flew down happily to grab The Box Ghost and put him back in The Ghost Zone where he belonged.

If The Box Ghost noticed the change in Danny, he didn't say anything, he was just glad that he was dealt with more care than he was used to, though he really hated being stuck into that disgusting cylindrical container of doom. He resolved, as he sat squished in the bottom of the thermos, to tell the ghost kid that he needed to change the shape of the thermos to something square. It would feel much more normal that way.

**THE END**

**_ XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Deeds. Please show me the kindness of sending me a review since you've now made it through a story which was so extremely hard for me to finish and almost caused me to stop writing all together. **

**No apologies here. This story is what it is, and now I understand Danny so much better. Thank you for taking this journey with me**

**Love,  
Nonny**


End file.
